Ash's Pokemon Journey
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: This Story is about how I think Ash's journey should have been. With more pokemon. Smart, Psychic and Aura Ash.
1. Prologue

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue_

In a little town called Pallet Town in a region called Kanto. There lived a young boy of the name called Ash Ketchum. Ash was looking forward towards tomorrow, because tomorrow was the day of his Pokemon journey.

Ash loved pokemon and it was his dream to become a pokemon master. Ever since he was seven he had read all the books about what he needed to know about pokemon. He had read books about pokemon types and attacks, about medicine, and what the best way was to train pokemon.

By his bed was a green rucksack that Ash had packed ever since this morning. He packed a sleeping back, a fishing rod, a bag to carry pokemon food in and a bag to carry medicine in. Ash always knew that being prepared was very important. He also knew that once he left for his journey he would be on his own. But he wasn't scared; no he would have his pokemon on him and would meet new friends on his journey.

Right now Ash was watching a pokemon match on TV. It was a fight between a Gengar and a Nidorino. Gengar had just used Hypnosis and that made Nidorino fall asleep. The trainer quickly returned Nidorino and then called out his giant snake pokemon Onix.

Ash was about to cheer them all on when his mother Delia Ketchum came in to his room. "Ash you should be in bed," she said "your pokemon journey starts tomorrow and it's getting very late".

"Sorry mum," Ash said "but I'm too excited to go to bed". "Maybe so," Delia said "but if you are late tomorrow, well you won't get any pokemon at all. And you won't like that would you?

Ash knew his mother was right, like always, so he got into his green and yellow pyjamas and went to bed. "At last I'll be going on a pokemon jorney" he said to himself and went to sleep.

* * *

I don't like that both Ash, Brock and Misty were given very little pokemon. So I will be giving them pokemon that they should have ended up with.


	2. The start of the journey and Misty

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 2**

_The start of the journey and Misty_

The sound of an alarm clock woke Ash up with a start. He stretched his arms and legs and got ready for his journey. "It's a good thing I set my alarm clock to seven in the morning or I would have been sunk" he said.

He took off his pyjamas and put on his clothes. His clothing was a black t-shirt, with a blue and white jacket over, blue jeans, black and white sneakers and green fingerless gloves. He also wore a red and white hat that held a green mark on it. This hat was special to Ash; he won it from a contest the Pokémon league held. It took him one million postcards, but it was worth it. After checking everything was ready Ash ran downstairs.

Delia was in the kitchen when Ash entered. She had made toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast and had made some sandwiches for his journey. "Morning mum" said Ash. "Morning sweetie," said Delia "all ready for the journey?" "Yep," Ash answered "all set and ready to go." "You picked what Pokémon you want?" asked Delia. "No I haven't yet," said Ash "but I'll probably make my mind up when I see them".

After finishing his breakfast Ash ran as fast as he could to Prof Oak laboratory. In his mind he was thinking about what one of the three Pokémon he could choose. The first was called a bulbasaur. A grass/poison type looked a small dinosaur, with a big bulb growing on his back. Second was charmander a fire type. It was a small lizard with a flame at the tip of his tail. The third was a squirtle a small turtle and a water type. Ash like all three, so making up his mind was not easy.

Soon Ash was at Prof Oak's lab at last. He ran the doorbell and there at the door was Prof Oak. "Morning professor" said Ash. "Ah morning Ash," said the professor "ready to pick your Pokémon?" "As ready as I ever will be" replied Ash, with determination in his eyes. "Okay in you come" said the professor.

Prof Oak led Ash into the research room of his lab. The research was room was where Prof Oak kept his machinery for research and where he stalled the starter Pokémon for new Pokémon trainers. "Well Ash what's your choice?" said Prof Oak "bulbasaur, charmander or squirtle?"

Ash was just about to take his hand out to reach for a pokeball, when he noticed a fourth pokeball. It had a lighting mark on it.

"Say professor what's this pokeball for?" Ash asked. "Oh that well that's a Pokémon I caught yesterday" the professor replied. "May I have a look at this Pokémon?" asked Ash. "Yes you may," Prof Oak answered "but I warn you know, this Pokémon is rather feisty and a bit bad tampered".

Prof Oak opened the fourth pokeball and out popped what seemed to be a big yellow mouse, with red cheeks, brown stripes and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. "This is a pikachu an electric Pokémon" the professor explained.

Ash bent down onto his knees to speak to the pikachu. When pikachu saw Ash it let out some sparks from its cheeks. Ash knew he had to be careful; he had read about electric and knew that they can be very sensitive. "Hi there," said Ash, with a smile, "you're a really cool pokemon with a lot of spunk". Pikachu looked at Ash in amazement. 'This human isn't afraid of me' it thought. Ash put out a hand to Pikachu. "My name is Ash," he said "and I wish to become a pokemon master. If you want you can come with me and become strong with me. But if you don't want to I won't force you". Pikachu stared at Ash for a few seconds, and then it hopped onto to Ash's shoulder with a smile. "So it's a yes then?" Ash asked. "Pika" replied Pikachu, with a nod.

Prof Oak was amazed that Ash was able to befriend with the Pikachu so quickly. But then again it was Ash he was looking at. Ever since Ash was six he would come to the lab to check out all the pokemon he had in the ranch. Ash was always able to become friends with the pokemon, no matter what type or size it was.

"Well Ash my boy," Prof Oak said "I take it you want Pikachu as your starter?" "Yes professor I do" said Ash, looking at Pikachu with a smile. Prof Oak gave Ash his own pokedex and five pokeballs as well as Pikachu's pokeball. When Pikachu saw the pokeball, it shook its head mentally.

"I take it that means you hate being in pokeballs?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded its head. "It's okay," said Ash "if you don't want to be in a pokeball I don't mind at all".

After proclaiming his pokedex and pokemon Ash headed out the lab. He wanted to get home to say goodbye to his mum and pick up his rucksack. "Wait till mum sees you Pikachu," said Ash "she'll find you really adorable". "Pika" replied Pikachu.

Just as Ash was leaving a red car came up to the lab. It was Ash's old friend and rival Gary Oak, Prof Oak's grandson. "Hi there Ash" said Gary "going home? Decided to chicken out on becoming a pokemon trainer huh?" "Actually Gary," said Ash "I have Pikachu here". He pointed to Pikachu on his right shoulder. "And yes I am going home. To say goodbye to my mum before I leave". "Well whatever," said Gary, with a snort "my pokemon will be stronger than yours". Then he went to get his pokemon from the lab. "We'll see about that" said Ash.

Back at home Delia was waiting for Ash, when she saw him coming up the path. "Got your pokemon honey?" she asked. "Yes mum I did," said Ash "I picked Pikachu here". "Pika" said Pikachu, which meant hello. "Ah how adorable!" she shouted, with a gleam in her eyes. She handed Ash his rucksack. "I packed some food for you and your pokemon". "Thanks mum" said Ash. "You're welcome sweetie," said Delia "be sure to make sure that you stay safe and keep out of trouble". "Don't worry mum," said Ash "everything will be all right". He kissed his mum goodbye, flung his rucksack on his back and set off on his journey.

* * *

Before long Ash and Pikachu came into a small forest. "Well Pikachu this is our first step on our journey," said Ash "you ready buddy?" "Pika!" replied Pikachu, punching its left arm into the air. Pikachu had been riding on Ash's shoulder. Ash didn't mind though; this way he could bond with Pikachu more.

Just then Ash saw a pokemon on the grass. It was a brown bird with a cream coloured chest. Ash recognized it as pidgey a flying type. He told Pikachu to use thundershock on the pidgey. Pikachu did just that and the thundershock knocked out pidgey easily. Ash threw one of pokeballs at the pidgey and a few seconds later ping! Pidgey was caught. Ash was happy and shouted; "Yes I caught a pidgey!" and striked a pose. He picked up the pokeball. "Pikachu," he said "this is our first step of making new pokemon friends. Let's catch us ourselves some more". Pikachu nodded with agreement.

Just then Ash realized that he hadn't looked up about Pikachu or pidgey on his pokedex yet. So he took out his pokedex to find out.

He first checked out Pikachu; Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. Electric type. Male.

Attacks: Thundershock, Tailwhip, and Quick attack.

"Those are good," replied Ash "but you need some more attacks".

Then it was pidgey's turn: Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back. Flying type. Female.

Attacks: Gust, Sand attack and Quick attack.

"Wow both you and pidgey are good pikachu," said Ash "but we will be going through a lot of training to make you guys strong". Pikachu nodded as understanding.

Then ash saw another bird pokemon in the grass; this time it wasn't a pidgey it was a spearow. "We have to be careful Pikachu;" Ash warned Pikachu "spearow can be very ferocious". Like pidgey Pikachu used thundershock on spearow and Ash caught it. "Wow another capture," said Ash "we are getting good at this Pikachu". "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Ash checked out spearow; Spearow, the tiny bird pokemon. Unlike pidgey, spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. Flying type. Male.

Attacks: Peck, Leer and Fury attack.

After capturing spearow Ash came towards a stream. He decided to do some fishing; so he got out his fishing rod. After waiting for a few minutes, his rod caught something. It was a magikarp. Ash chucked a pokeball at the fish and caught it.

He looked at the pokedex; Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps and splashes around. Water type. Female.

Attacks: Splash and Tackle.

Ash was just about to leave when he heard a scream. "What was that?" he gasped. He and Pikachu ran to the source of the scream. An orange haired girl was fishing by the stream, but she had caught a gyarados. The gyarados splashed her and then swam away.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Ash, running towards her. "No I'm petrified thank you very much" said the girl. "Sorry just asking" replied Ash. "Sorry about that," the girl said "it's just that I'm scared of gyarados and I get petrified just looking at them". "It is true though," said Ash gyarados can be fierce and dangerous. Oh I'm Ash by the way". "I'm Misty," said the girl "where are you heading?" "I'm going to Viridian City," answered Ash "do you know where that is?" "Yes I do," said Misty "if you continue down this road you will get there soon". "Cool," said Ash "thanks Misty. Let's go Pikachu". He sprinted off immediately. "Ha," said Misty, watching him go "boys have so much energy in them.

Thanks to Misty's directions Ash saw Viridian City, from the top of a hill. Just as he was about to continue he saw a pokemon flying in the sky. It was a big red and white coloured bird with yellow tail feathers. "Wow what's that pokemon?" he asked himself. He checked the pokedex, but it had no data on this bird. "Oh well maybe Prof Oak knows. Come on Pikachu lets go". So Ash and Pikachu continued straight on.

* * *

Sorry that the prologue was short but I'll try to make the chapters as long as I could.


	3. Viridian City and Viridian Forest

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 3**

_Viridian City and Viridian Forest_

When Ash arrived at Viridian City he noticed a police woman standing at the entrance. Ash recognized her as Officer Jenny. There were Officer Jenny all over the kanto region, all look a likes and were all named Jenny and related to each other as cousins. Ash showed his pokedex to Officer Jenny to show his identity. Officer Jenny saluted him and bid him good day. She also warned him that pokemon thieves were around and if he weren't careful they would take his pokemon too. Ash said not to worry and went on his way.

Ash soon came to the pokemon center and decided to rest there. He gave his pokemon to a lady that Ash knew was called a Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy was in every pokemon center in the kanto region. Plus like Officer Jenny, all the Nurse Joy were identical, with the same name and were all related to each other as sisters. Ash always found it amusing that all the Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were look a likes.

After giving his pokemon to Nurse Joy, Ash decided to hit the pokemart first. He brought some more potions and antidotes, in case of emergency, and stocked up on some more pokemon food for his pokemon.

When he got back to the pokemon center he gave his mother a call. "Hi honey, is everything all right?" she said. "Everything is going great mum," Ash answered "I caught myself a pidgey, a spearow and a magikarp". "Wow that's amazing," said Delia "I'm glad you are doing well. I hope you enjoy yourself". "I will mum. Love you goodbye".

Ash then phoned Prof Oak. "Hey professor Oak it's me Ash". "Hi Ash" said Prof Oak "where are you now?" "In Viridian City" Ash answered. "Ah I see," replied Prof Oak "Gary arrived in Viridian City some time ago. You know he betted me a million pokedollars that you wouldn't catch any pokemon before you arrive to Viridian City". "Well Gary has lost that bet," said Ash, with a smirk "I captured three pokemon". "Well good for you Ash my boy," said Prof Oak, happy he won the bet. "Oh professor I must tell you something" said Ash. He told the professor about the giant red bird in the sky he saw. "Hmm well it seems you made quite a discovery," said Prof Oak "I'm afraid I don't know what that is, but I'll find out for you". "Thanks professor" said Ash. Just then a ding dong bell was heard at the lab. "Oh that must be my pizza," said Prof Oak "talk to you soon Ash". Then Prof Oak hung up.

After finishing with the phone calls Ash was just about to ask Nurse Joy for a room, when he saw Misty enter the pokemon center. "Hi Misty" he said, walking towards her. "Oh hi Ash," said Misty "I see you got here alright". "Yes I did," said Ash "thank you. I'm just about to eat dinner, want to join me?" Misty accepted the invition. While eating dinner they exchanged their own plans to each other. "I'm traveling to become a pokemon master," said Ash "what about you Misty? You traveling on a pokemon journey too?" "Yes I am actually," said Misty "but my dream is to become a great water pokemon trainer". "Ah so you like water pokemon huh?" asked Ash. "Yes I do," said Misty "water pokemon are the best to me". "I love all pokemon no matter what type they are," said Ash "whether they be fire, water, grass or electric. They all seem special to me". Misty smiled at Ash, he seemed a very nice trainer to her. "Oh but hang on," said Ash "if you like water pokemon so much, why are you scared of gyarados since that's a water type pokemon". Misty explained that she was nearly eaten by a gyarados as a baby, and was scared of it ever since. "Wow," said Ash in amazement "I'm sorry for bringing that up". "No its okay," said Misty "besides I'm trying to get over that fear. That way I can catch and train a gyarados for myself". "Do be careful," said Ash "my mum warned me once that trying to force yourself like that can be dangerous". 'He is such a nice boy,' thought Misty 'I wonder if he will let me go with him'.

After finishing dinner, Ash and Misty got their pokemon back from Nurse Joy. They were just about to go to bed when smoke entered the scene. "What's going on?" coughed Ash. Three figures entered; a man, a woman and a meowth.

"Prepare for trouble," said the woman.

"Make it double", said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now and prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right" said the meowth.

"Wow a talking meowth" said Ash. "Now that we've introduced ourselves," said Jessie "hand us over all of the pokemon and maybe we'll leave nicely". "You can't take these pokemon," said Nurse Joy "there are still weak and injured." "Ah who cares?" said James "Team Rocket will make better use for them. Now hand them over". Ash was fuming. He hated thieves who took someone else's pokemon. "No we won't!" he shouted "your'e not taking any pokemon from this pokemon center. Pikachu I choose you". Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and got ready to fight. "Count me in too," said Misty, with a pokeball in her hand "Misty calls staryu". Misty brought a pokemon that looked like a star with a red jewel in the middle.

Ash took out his pokedex to scan staryu; Staryu, the star shape pokemon. At night, the center core glows with a red light. As long as its red core remains, it can regenerate its body instantly, even if it's torn apart.

"Oh so it's a fight huh?" asked Jessie "very well go ekans". "You too koffing" said James. Ekans was a purple snake and koffing was a purple ball with smoke coming out. "Staryu use water gun!" Misty shouted. Staryu sprayed a big blast of water at ekans and koffing. "Pikachu use thundershock!" shouted Ash. Pikachu's thundershock gave both ekans and koffing a good shocking, since they were so wet from the water gun. They fainted in a matter of seconds. "You two are pathetic!" shouted meowth "I'll show you a real fight. Taste my fury swipes!" Staryu squirted both meowth and Team Rocket with water gun and Pikachu hit them both with another thundershock. This time, not only did it shock them, it blasted them out of the pokemon center through the ceiling. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted.

Officer Jenny heard the explosion and rushed to the pokemon center immediately. "Is everyone okay?" she asked Nurse Joy. "Everything here is okay," replied Nurse Joy "thanks to these two". She pointed to Ash and Misty. "Would you two mind telling me what happened?" Officer Jenny asked. Ash and Misty explained about their encounter with Team Rocket. "You have to be careful with Team Rocket," said Officer Jenny "Team Rocket cause trouble all over kanto. Stealing pokemon and doing the most evil things to get what they want". Ash was not happy with that, he wanted to give Team Rocket a piece of his mind. "We're sorry about the hole in the ceiling" Misty said to Nurse Joy. "Ah don't worry about it," said Nurse Joy "what's important is that the pokemon here are safe, besides that hole can easily be fixed. Now I suggest that you two get some sleep before you continue your journey". Ash and Misty agreed with that; it had been a long day for them. Officer Jenny bid them farewell to continue her duties, and Ash and Misty went to bed.

After a good night's sleep, Ash and Misty walked out of the pokemon Center to continue their journey. "Hey Ash do you mind if I travel with you on your journey?" asked Misty. "Of course," replied Ash "it will be nice to have company with me, and this way you'll be able to capture more water pokemon". So it was arranged; Ash and Misty continued on the pokemon journey together.

* * *

After leaving Viridian City they arrived to a forest called Viridian Forest. "Cool this place is home to bug pokemon" said Ash. "Wait did you say bug pokemon?" asked Misty, with fear written on her face. "Yes, what's the matter?" asked Ash. "Eww I hate bugs!" shouted Misty "horrible disgusting things!" Ash sighed and took her hand. "Come on," he said "if we walk quickly we may not run into any bug pokemon, okay?" Misty didn't really want to go in, but she followed Ash.

They were making progress walking in the forest, when Misty suddenly screamed. "What's wrong?" asked Ash. Misty pointing to what looked like a green worm settling in the grass. "Cool a caterpie" said Ash, quickly taking out a pokeball "pokeball go!" Three seconds later caterpie was captured. "I caught a caterpie!" shouted Ash, doing his pose and Pikachu copied him. "I'm glad for your capture," said Misty "but keep that thing away from me please". Ash agreed to, he didn't want to upset Misty. "This is going to be some journey" he whispered to Pikachu. "Pika" agreed Pikachu.

Soon Ash and Misty stopped walking to take a break. "I really want to leave this forest" said Misty checking around for bugs". "Don't worry Misty," said Ash, he passed her a can, "this is a repel can. It will keep bugs away here while you rest. Now I need to train my pokemon I'll see you later". So Ash ran off to find a place to train, while Misty stay behind to rest her feet.

Ash came to clearing, which was perfect to train. He released pidgey and spearow and Pikachu joined them on the grass. "All right Pikachu, pidgey and spearow," said Ash "we will be facing the Pewter Gym in Pewter City soon. So we need to train for it. Pikachu you will need to learn agility and iron tail. Pidgey and spearow both of you will learn aerial ace and steel wing. Steel type moves like iron tail and steel wing beat rock types. So once we reach Pewter City we'll be ready for the gym battle". Pikachu, pidgey and spearow puffed up to show Ash they were ready to train. To learn iron tail and steel wing, Ash tied little rocks to pikachu's tail and pidgey's and spearow's wings. It was to get the tail and wings into shape. And to learn agility and aerial ace Ash had races with his pokemon to help their speed. It took all afternoon, but at last spearow and pidgey learned steel wing and aerial ace and Pikachu learned agility and iron tail. It even learned thunderbolt.

Meanwhile Misty was still making sure that bugs were not coming towards her, when Ash turned up. "How was your training?" Misty asked. "Pretty good," answered Ash "my pokemon learnt a few new moves, so all is well". Misty and Ash had a meal of sandwiches they brought in Viridian City and Ash fed some pokemon food to all his pokemon. Misty was still freaking out from caterpie, but Ash returned him after he fed caterpie to stop Misty from freaking out. After eating and returning his pokemon, except Pikachu, Ash fell asleep in his sleeping bag and Misty did the same.

The next day Ash and Pikachu woke up from Mistys screaming. "What's the matter now?" grumbled Ash, who was getting tires of Mistys shrieking. "Another disgusting bug" she said pointing to a brown worm. "Cool a weedle," said Ash "I'm catching this one. Pidgey I choose you". Pidgey came out of its pokebal l ready to battle. "Use aerial ace on weedle". Pidgey charged at weedle at full speed and tackled it really hard. Weedle was knocked out in a second. "All right pokeball go". Ash caught the weedle. "Can we please get out of this forest?" shouted Misty, acting like a baby. "All right we're leaving now" replied Ash, taking her hand.

Just as they were about to leave Pikachu heard a sound coming from the bushes. "What's the matter?" asked Ash. "It better not be another bug," said Misty "I've had enough of bugs". Suddenly a sword came straight into Ash's face. "Hey what's the big idea?" shouted Ash "that's dangerous". "I am Samurai," a boy in armour said "I patrol this forest for trainers from Pallet Town. Are you from Pallet Town?" "I am" said Ash. "Then we shall have a two on two pokemon battle" said Samurai. Ash accepted the battle.

Ash and Samurai got ready to battle. "I go first," said Samurai "let's go pinsir". His pokemon looked to be a giant beetle. "Oh great another creepy bug" said Misty from the side lines. She had hoped that she wouldn't be seeing anymore bugs.

Ash checked his pokedex. Pinsir, the stag beetle pokemon. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents.

"All right then spearow I choose you" said Ash. "Pinsir use tackle!" shouted Samurai. "Dodge with quick attack then use aerial ace!" shouted Ash. Spearow dodged and struck pinsir with a strong aerical ace attack. Then with a few peck attacks spearow defeated pinsir. Samurai was amazed by this and quickly returned pinsir. "I now choose metapod".

Ash checked it out. Metapod, the cocoon pokemon. The evolved form of caterpie. Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution.

"All right spearow use aerial ace," shouted Ash. With that one move metapod was defeated and Ash was the winner.

"That was the best battle I ever had," said Samurai, when it was all over "Ash you are a very strong trainer". "Thanks Samurai," said Ash £you're a strong trainer too". They exchanged handshakes with each other. "Do you know where the exit of this forest is?" asked Misty. She was getting desperate to leave Viridian Forest. "Yes I do," said Samurai "if you follow this path here you will be in Pewter City". "Thanks Samurai," said Ash "and I hope to have another battle with you one day". "Me too Ash," said Samurai "and this time I'll beat you".

As Ash and Misty bid farewell to Samurai, they continued their way through Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City for Ash's first gym battle.

* * *

Don't worry Brock will join the group.


	4. Pewter City and Mt Moon

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 4**

_Pewter City and Mt Moon_

Travelling through the forest was quite a time for Ash and Misty. Apart from Misty being afraid from bugs, Viridian Forest was so big so getting lost was easily, but they finally made it to Pewter City. Some good things happened though; Ash caught a caterpie and weedle, they made a new friend, Samurai, and when Ash trained his pokemon some more caterpie evolved to metapod, then to butterfree, weedle evolved to kakuna, then to beedrill and pidgey evolved to pidgeotto.

When they reached Pewter City they were tired and exhausted. "Phew," Ash sighed "I thought that we were never going to get out of that forest". "Me too, I'm just glad we're away from those bugs at last" said Misty. They headed straight for the pokemon center to get some rest.

Ash gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy right away, to make sure that his pokemon were in tip top shape for the gym battle. "Thank you Nurse Joy" he said. "Think nothing of it Ash" said Nurse Joy. "Huh, how do you know my name?" asked Ash "this isn't Viridian City". "My sister told me about you," replied Nurse Joy "she even told me about the encounter with Team Rocket. Oh and there's a poster on the wall beside me you should see". The poster said that the Indigo league was going to be held this year. "Wow I am so entering this tournament" said Ash.

While's Ash's pokemon were recovering, he and Misty were having a meal at a nearby café. "So you're going to enter pokemon indigo league?" asked Misty. "Of course," answered Ash "I've always wanted to enter that, so now's my chance". "Will you be all right?" asked Misty "I mean you will need to earn eight gym badges and the gym leaders can be very strong you know". "Don't worry Misty," said Ash "I know how this entire thing works. Besides I looked up about the gym leaders before I left home. So I know the Pewter Gym uses rock type and don't forget I have been training my pokemon for this". Misty was impressed with Ash; she thought he would be one of those typical little kids, but Ash wasn't at all. "So what are you going to do about this gym?" she asked. "You will have to wait and see" replied Ash, with a smile. He didn't want to reveal his battle strategy to Misty until they got to the gym.

After finishing their meal at the restaurant, Ash and Misty headed right for the Pewter Gym. The Pewter Gym was a building made out of stone. "Well here I go" said Ash, he opened the gym door. "Who goes there?" said a voice from inside the gym. "My name is Ash," Ash spoke up "and I'm here for a gym battle to win your badge". "Very well," said the voice "I'm the gym leader Brock and I accepted your challenge". Brock led Ash to the battlefield; the battlefield was a sandy floor with big pointy rocks on it. Misty walked to the side lines to watch.

"This battle is between Brock the Pewter Gym leader and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," said the referee, which Brock introduced was his brother Forrest, "both challengers will use two pokemon each. And who defeats both two pokemon first wins. Let the battle begin!" "All right, pidgeotto I choose you!" shouted Ash. 'A pidgeotto?' thought Brock 'that's a really big mistake. Surely this kid knows that rock beat flying'. "Okay go Geodude!" he shouted.

Ash looked up geodude on his pokedex: Geodude, the rock pokemon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers.

Brock ordered his geodude to do a rock throw, but Ash told his pidgeotto to use aerial ace to dodge the rocks. Ash told pidgeotto to use sand attack to slow down geodude. Then he told pidgeotto to use steel wing continuously on geodude. After being hit by pidgeotto's steel wing six times, geodude fainted. "Geodude is unable to battle," said Forrest "this battle goes to pidgeotto". Brock was amazed with Ash. 'He taught his pokemon a move that beats rock types,' he thought 'this kid is good'. "Okay geodude return," said Brock "go onix!"

Ash also checked about onix: Onix, the rock snake pokemon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour.

"Pidgeotto return," said Ash, he wanted to give Pikachu a turn, "Pikachu I choose you!" Brock knew that electric types don't work on rock, but after battling pidgeotto, he knew that he mustn't underestimate Ash. Brock ordered onix to use tackle on Pikachu, but Ash told Pikachu to use agility to dodge. Brock then told onix to use bind to grab Pikachu. But thanks to agility Pikachu managed to dodge onix's tail and ran up onix's body. "Pikachu use iron tail really hard!" shouted Ash. Pikachu's iron tail attack hit onix so hard; it was like hitting a boulder with a sledge hammer. Onix became in great pain because of that. "Pikachu iron tail one more time!" shouted Ash. Pikachu did and that knocked out onix at once. "Onix is unable to battle," said Forrest "Pikachu is the winner. Therefore the winner of this gym battle is Ash." "All right we did it" cheered Ash. "Pipikacku!" cheered Pikachu.

When the gym battle was over Brock shook hands with Ash. "Ash you gave me a great battle," said Brock "usually people use water and grass pokemon to defeat me. But you used an electric and flying type to defeat me". "Well I have learnt that steel type moves defeat rock types," said Ash "so I decided to teach Pikachu and spearow steel type moves". "You have studied well," said Brock therefore I give you the boulder badge". The boulder was a grey badge, in the shape of an octagon. "Thank you Brock," said Ash, claiming the badge, "all right I got the boulder badge!" "Pipikachu" cheered Pikachu.

After having Pikachu and pidgeotto checked up at the pokemon center, Ash and Misty decided to leave Pewter City now to head for Ash's next gym battle. "I was amazed by that battle Ash," said Misty "I mean I thought that you would have trouble with that gym match. I mean I know you do have a water type, but magikarp wouldn't have been able to do anything. But having taught Pikachu iron tail and pidgeotto steel wing was really smart". "Well Misty," said Ash "I did say that I was prepared for that, besides being prepared is important when travelling on a journey". "Absolutely" said Misty, with a smile. Ash seemed smarter than Misty thought he would be.

Ash and Misty were about to leave when they heard a voice. "Hey Ash, Misty wait up!" It was Brock. "Brock what are you doing here?" asked Ash. "I'm coming with you two on your journey" answered Brock. "But what about the gym?" asked Misty. "Don't worry," said Brock "my dad, who is the real gym leader of Pewter Gym, just got out of hospital and is fit enough to take control of the gym again. And my mum and nine little brothers and sisters going to help him. So is it all right if I come with you guys?" Ash and Misty looked at each other, then with a smile they said "of course" and "welcome aboard" to Brock together.

So now the journey continued with Ash, Misty and Brock together.

* * *

With the boulder in his possession Ash was excited to get his second badge. Right now he was looking at the map that he brought with him. "It says on this map that with have to pass through Mt. Moon to get to the next city" he said. "Mt. Moon?" said Misty "that sounds romantic". "I've heard of that," said Brock "people say that a very long time ago a meteor crashed into that mountain". "Really?" said Misty "is that true?" "I'm not sure," Brock answered "but the meteor is called the moonstone". "Ah I've heard of the moonstone," said Ash "it makes clefairy evolve into clefable and jigglypuff evolve into wigglytuff". "So the moonstone is an evolutionairy stone?" asked Misty. "If it makes some pokemon evolve, than it must be" said Ash.

Just then a scream was heard in the distance. "What was that?" gasped Ash. "Sounds like someone is in trouble," said Brock "we better check it out". They ran to the source of the screaming. A man was being attacked by, what looked like, a bunch of bats. Ash looked at his pokedex: Zubat, the bat pokemon. It checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth. "That guy is in trouble," said Ash "quick Pikachu use thunderbolt". Pikachu's thunderbolt made the zubat leave in a real hurry. "Oh thank you so much," said the man "those zubat were crazy. I'm Seimour a scientist and researcher" "I'm Ash" said Ash. "I'm Brock" said Brock. "I'm Misty," said Misty "so what happened? And why did those zubat attack you?" "Well it's because of this" said Seimour, pointing at the cave. Inside the cave there were lots of lights hanging on the walls. "These lights are the reason why" Seimour explained. "It doesn't surprise me really," said Brock "zubat don't like the light very much". "And it's not just zubat that is lights are causing trouble for," said Seimour "it's making trouble for all the pokemon. Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere and are drying up the sandshrew".

Ash took a good look at the sandshrew. One of the sandshrew was so thirsty; it was panting like crazy. Ash felt sorry for it and took out his water canteen. "Here little guy drink this" he said, holding his canteen to the sandshrew. Sandshrew looked at Ash for a few seconds then accepted the water. Misty and Brock smiled at their friend's kindness. "You're a nice boy," said Seimour, with a smile, "the reason why I'm here is because to protect Mt. Moon from trouble makers". "What are troublemakers doing here?" asked Misty. "Because of the moonstone," explained Seimour "since the meteor is millions of years old and is said to process special powers, they want to take it for themselves". "That is horrible" said Ash. "I agree with that" said Misty.

Suddenly Brock saw a pink pokemon hopping around. "Hey look it's a clefairy" said Brock. "Ah it's so cute," said Misty. Ash noticed the clefairy was holding something. "Hey that's a moonstone it's holding" he said. "You're right," said Seimour "I know if we follow that clefairy it might lead us to the meteorite". Ash, Misty and Brock thought that was a great idea and they all went to follow the clefairy. The sandshrew decided to follow too; it didn't want Ash to leave.

While following clefairy; they noticed more and more lights. "These lights must be all over Mt. Moon" said Ash. "Who's ever doing this is causing a lot of trouble" said Misty. "Did I hear the word trouble?" asked a woman's voice. "If you want trouble we'll give it to you" said a man's voice.

"Prepare for trouble," said the woman.

"Make it double", said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now and prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right" said meowth.

Clefairy hid behind Ash in fright. "I remember you three," said Ash "you are who we met back at Viridian City". "We haven't forgotten about you twerp," said Jessie "but we have no time for you". "That's right" said meowth "we are here for the moonstone". "So you three are the ones who put up all these lights?" said Brock. "Of course," said James "we need the lights to find the moonstone". "You crooks!" shouted Seimour "the lights are confusing all the pokemon". "What a shame," said Jessie, with a smirk "that's too bad". "You won't get away with this!" shouted Brock "if it's a rock you want, just take one and get lost!" "Get lost? How rude!" shouted Jessie "you twerps need to be taught some manners". Jessie and James released ekans and koffing from their pokeballs.

As Ash didn't have the chance to scan ekans and koffing last time, he decided to do it now: Ekans, the snake pokemon. It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. Koffing, the poison gas pokemon. It hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.

"If it's a battle you want we'll give you one," said Ash "butterfree I choose you". "Go zubat" said Brock. Ash was surprised that Brock had a zubat. "I caught it before we entered the cave" he explained. Ash told Seimour and Misty to escape and protect the clefairy. He also told sandshrew to do the same. Misty and Seimour nodded and ran off with clefairy and sandshrew. "All right koffing use smog attack!" shouted James. Koffing started to blow gas out of its mouth. "Quick zubat use double team and wing attack to blow the smog away" said Brock. The double team and wing attack worked and the gas spray floated to team rocket. "Ekans use bite on those pokemon" said Jessie. "Butterfree use psybeam" said Ash. As psychic type moves beat poison type, ekans was in a lot of pain. "Zubat use supersonic" said Brock. Ekans and koffing became cofused because of zubat's attack and began fighting each other. Team Rocket was not happy with that. "Now butterfree use gust to blow them away," said Ash. The gust blew away Team Rocket and their pokemon in an instant. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" shouted Jessie and James. Brock and Ash was just about to celebrate their victory; when they noticed something. "Wait I didn't notice meowth with them" said Ash. "Neither did I," said Brock "we better find Misty and Seimour right away".

Meanwhile Misty and Seimour were chasing clefairy, who was jumping like mental. "Please slow down," said Misty "we can't keep up with you". Just then meowth popped out in front of clefairy. "There you are" it said "now be a nice clefairy and give me the moonstone". Clefairy quivered in fear. "Leave that clefairy alone!" shouted Seimour. "No chance" said meowth. It took out its claws. "Face my scratch attack". "Not so fast meowth!" shouted Misty. She sent out her staryu. "Staryu use swift attack". Staryu's swift attack made meowth yelp in pain and stop it in its tracks. "Now use your water gun". The water gun made meowth blast off. "Is everyone okay" said Ash, who just arrived with Brock at the scene. "Yep everything is okay" said Misty. Sandshrew was happy to see Ash and ran up to him. "I'm glad to see you're okay sandshrew" said Ash, kneeling down to it and rubbing its head. Clefairy watched sandshrew bond with Ash in interest.

Sunset came and everyone was sitting by a camp fire and having something to eat. Ash saw Brock feed zubat something. "Hey Brock what are you feeding zubat?" he asked. "This is pokemon food I made from my own recipe" explained Brock. Ash gave some of Brock's food to butterfree and Pikachu. "Do you mind teaching me how to make pokemon food?" Ash asked Brock. "Of course," said Brock "I'll start teaching you when we reach the next city".

Sandshrew and clefairy were speaking to each other in pokelanguage. Sandshrew said to clefairy that it decided to go with Ash. Clefairy stared at Ash and decided it wanted to go with him too. Ash, who had been watching sandshrew and clefairy, checked out his pokedex: Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon. Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball. Clefairy, the fairy pokemon. On nights with a full moon, Clefairy gather from all over and dance. Bathing in moonlight makes them float. Just then clefairy got up, called out to everyone and begun hopping into the cave. "I think that clefairy wants us to follow it" said Seimour. So Ash, Misty, Brock and Seimour did.

Clefairy led them to a crater of the cave. Sunset had become night time and a full moon was out. In the middle of the crater was a giant rock with lots of clefairy round it. "It's the moonstone," said Seimour "and all the clefairy have gathered around". Just then the clefairy put its moon stone with the other small moonstones. Once that piece was with the others, both the big and small moonstones began to glow and the clefairy began dancing around the moonstone. "Wow what a sight," said Misty "I wonder what they are doing". Sandshrew spoke to Ash to tell him what clefairy told him. "I see," said Ash "sandshrew just said that clefairy pray to the moonstone, so that some of them will evolve to Clefable." "So the moonstone is an giant evolutionary stone," said Seimour "what a wonderful sight. I have always wanted to see this".

Just then an explosion came out from under the ground. "What just happened?" shouted Seimour. Laughter was then heard. "Oh no not them again" said Ash. "Thank you for helping us find the moonstone" chuckled Jessie "now we will take for ourselves". "You can't do that!" shouted Seimour. "We can and we will" smirked James. More explosions set off and when the smoke was clear the moonstone was gone. "Oh no," said Seimour "we must get the moonstone back". "Maybe that big hole will lead us to them," said Brock "let's go onix". Brock told onix to lead the hole tunnel Team Rocket left behind, then the group followed onix, as well as clefairy and sandshrew.

Team Rocket was sliding down the mountain on a sledge, with the moonstone. They believed they had succeeded, when suddenly onix came out of the ground and stopped them. "Hold it right there Team Rocket!" shouted Ash "you're not taking the moonstone anywhere!" Team Rocket was angry and was just about to call out their pokemon when clefairy turned up. Clefairy was not happy that Team Rocket and began to wave their arms about. "That's the attack called the metronome," explained Seimour "it makes clefairy do an attack, but you can never tell what attack they will do". The metronome became a hyper beam attack and sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Everyone was happy that the moonstone was safe at last. Just then chips from the giant moonstone, which broke off during the attack, came falling out of the sky and landed on some of the clefairy. The clefairy, who the moonstone touched, began glowing and turned into clefable. "See," said Ash "I told you that the moonstone turns clefairy into clefable". Misty, Brock and Seimour agreed to that. Ash looked at his pokedex: Clefable, the fairy pokemon. The evolved form of clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world.

When next morning came Ash, Brock and Misty decided it was now time to leave. Seimour had decided to stay at Mt. Moon to study the moonstone a bit more. "After last night," he said "I feel like there is more I need to know". Ash, Brock and Misty understood that and bid farewell to him and the clefairy and clefable. Just as they were about to leave sandshrew and a clefable walked up to Ash. "What's wrong you two?" he asked. They nuzzled his legs. "I think these two want to go with you Ash" said Brock. "Really?" asked Ash "you two want to come with me?" Sandshrew and clefable nodded. Ash took out two pokeballs and tapped them on sandshrew and clefable. Three seconds later they were caught. "Wow I have two new pokemon" Ash said, with a smile.

Ash, Brock and Misty were now walking along a path, when they saw a sign. It read: Cerulean City. "I can get my second badge there" said Ash. Then he noticed that something else was on the sign: Gary was here, Ash is a loser. "Oh really," said Ash "well we'll see who the loser is at the Indigo League". Then he just walked calmly on, with Misty and Brock beside him.

* * *

I didn't like Flint's and Lola's attitude in the anime, so I changed them. And I didn't like Seimour's attitude either.


	5. Cerulean City, AJ and school

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 5**

_Cerulean City, A.J. and the School_

After exploring at Mt. Moon, Ash, Brock and Misty made to Cerulean City. "This is where I can get gym badge number two" said Ash, getting excited.

"Have you decided what pokemon you are using?" asked Brock. "Well I know that Cerulean Gym uses water pokemon," said Ash "so I'll defiantly use Pikachu, but the others I'm not sure yet".

Misty wasn't saying anything. "Hey Misty, what's wrong?" said Ash "I mean you've been quiet ever since we got here". Misty didn't want to say anything, but she had to tell her friends what her problem was.

"Well the truth is I didn't really want to come back to Cerulean City". "Why? Did something bad happen to you here?" asked Brock. "No, nothing like that," said Misty "the truth is I'm one of the leaders of this gym". "What you're a gym leader of Cerulean Gym?" gasped Ash.

Misty took out a photo from her backpack. It was a photo of her and three beautiful girls behind her. "Those three girls are my elder sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily," explained Misty "since they are so beautiful I'm like a runt to them". "Wait, are you saying that they bully you? asked Ash. "Not exactly bully me," said Misty "but they like to tease me". "So you left them to not catch more water pokemon, but to get away from your sisters as well?" asked Ash. "Yes," said Misty. Ash felt sorry for Misty, being picked on was not nice. "Well if you don't want to come to the gym with us I don't mind" said Ash trying to cheer her up. Misty smiled and accepted the offer. "I'm going to do something if it's all right" she said and walked off.

So Ash and Brock set off for Cerulean Gym by themselves, while Misty did her business. While on the way they noticed some police in front of a machine shop. "What's going on?" asked Ash. He and Brock went to find out; they asked Officer Jenny what happened. Officer Jenny explained that someone stole a lot of machine parts from the shop. "I wonder why the thieves did that" said Ash. "I don't know," said Brock "but when it comes to thieves they steal anything for all sorts of reasons".

Soon they reached Cerulean Gym; the building was a pink and yellow dome shape, with a big picture of a dewgong. Brock then said he had to leave to pick up more supplies for the journey. So Ash was left alone. He and Pikachu entered the building. "Hello anyone here?" he said. The gym lobby was empty. "Hmm where is everyone?" Just then he heard cheering coming from outside the lobby. He went through the doors from the lobby and saw what was happening. Three beautiful girls were performing a water ballet in a giant swimming pool. Ash recognized them from Misty's photo. "Those are Misty's sisters" said Ash. "Pika" agreed Pikachu. Ash wasn't exactly amused by the performance. 'If I was to no better," he thought "I'd think that they prefer doing water ballets than being gym leaders'.

When the water ballet was over, Ash went to talk to the gym leaders. Daisy, Violet and Lily were talking to each other by the pool, about their show. "Daisy you're dive was perfect" said Lily, the pink haired one. "Practice does make perfect" replied Daisy, who was blond haired. "I think that show was our best one yet" said Violet, the blue haired one.

"Uh excuse me" said Ash. "If you're here for autographs, we don't do them" said Daisy. "Oh I'm not here for an autograph," said Ash "I'm here to battle you for a badge". The three sisters looked at each other. "Sorry, but we are not into battles anymore" said Violet. "What?" gasped Ash. "You see we were beaten three times in a row from these kids from Pallet Town" said Daisy. Ash realized that Gary must have been here. "And this is the only pokemon we have left" said Lily, throwing a pokeball. It was a goldeen. "This goldeen is only a baby and is not ready for battling". "So now we pay more attention to our water shows," said Daisy "but don't worry we know what you want. Come out seel". A little white sea lion popped out of the pool. "Seel" said Ash.

He opened his pokedex: Seel, the sea lion pokemon. A Pokémon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up ice.

The seel pulled out its tongue and showed something blue. "Since all you want is the cascade badge," said Lily, taking the badge off seel's tongue, "you can just take it". The cascade badge was a blue badge in the shape of a rain drop.

Ash was not happy; he wanted to earn the badges by battling not, earn them for free. He was just about to have a word with them when a voice said; "Don't even think about that!" It was Misty. "For goodness sake Daisy," said Misty "are you trying to ruin the gym's reputation?" "Why hello Misty," said Daisy "have you become a great water pokemon trainer yet". "Yes you did say that you wouldn't return home until you've become one" said Lily. "I did say that," said Misty "but since you are planning to give out badges for free, I've got no choice". She turned to Ash. "Ash you will have to battle me to earn the cascade badge". "Fine with me Misty" said Ash. He was glad to be able to battle for the cascade badge.

Misty explained that that the battlefield is the pool and that they would use two pokemon each. Ash asked Misty if he could let magikarp swim in the pool while they battle. Misty allowed him. Ash released magikarp. He told her that she could swim around in the pool, while he battled the gym leader. Magikarp understood and went for a good swim in the pool.

Ash stood on a red platform, while misty stood on a blue one. The battle was ready. "Misty calls staryu" said Misty. Her brown starfish was ready to battle. Ash asked Pikachu if it wanted to battle, but since Misty was a friend; it didn't have the heart to. So Ash called out butterfree instead.

"Staryu use water gun!" shouted Misty. "Counter with signal beam" said Ash. The signal beam stopped the water gun attack. "Now use silver wind". A wind with silver crescents flew out of butterfree's wings and hit staryu head on. 'Oh dear staryu is hurt' thought Misty. She was amazed that Ash's pokemon was strong; but then again he had trained all his pokemon really well, especially his butterfree and beedrill. "Staryu use swift" said Misty. The stars from staryu hit butterfree.

Misty's sisters were watching the battle from aside. "Misty's good with this" said Violet. "Yeah," said Daisy "she may not have our looks, but she has better battling skills than us". Seel was enjoying the match and was clapping its fins.

"Butterfree use psychic" said Ash. Butterfree's eyes turned blue and fired a blue energy at staryu. That hit staryu dead on and staryu fainted on Misty's platform. "Oh no staryu return," said Misty, returning staryu to its pokeball, "well Ash you battle really well. But this battle isn't over yet. Misty calls starmie". A big purple starfish came out of the pokeball. "Starmie?" said Ash, taking out the pokedex. Starmie, the mysterious pokemon. The evolved form of staryu. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem. "Butterfree return," said Ash "pidgeotto I choose you". Magikarp was watching the battle happening, underwater, and was happy that her trainer won the first match.

Ash and Misty were just about to have pidgeotto and starmie fight each other, when a large machine crashed into the gym. "Where did that come from?" shouted Misty. "Haa! Haa! Haa!" said two voices.

"Prepare for trouble," said Jessie.

"Make it double," said James.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now and prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right" said meowth.

"Since you're curious about our machine," said James "we made it ourselves. And we're very proud of it". Ash realized that they were the thieves, who stole of those machine parts. "Now to show you how this machine works" said meowth pressing a button. A giant hose came out of the machine and started sucking up the water from the pool. "This is our giant vacuum and hose machine," Jessie explained. "Hey that's our water!" shouted Daisy. "Give it back!" shouted Lily. "All right" said meowth, with a smirk. Meowth pressed another button and the hose sucked out the water, hitting Ash, Misty and her sisters. Pidgeotto took cover in the air and starmie dived into the water. "Now it's time to suck up the water pokemon" said Meowth. The hose sucked up starmie, seel and Ash, who was also in the water. "Oh no!" said Misty. "Come back seel!" said Daisy.

Magikarp saw the commotion and saw her trainer being sucked by the hose. Magikarp became angry. 'No one sucks up my trainer and gets away with it' she thought. Magikarp growled then started to glow. Misty and her sisters saw the glow and watched magikarp evolve into gyarados. "Wow that's amazing" said Misty, although she was a bit creeped about the gyarados. Gyrados hit the hose with her tail and brought Ash, seel and starmie to the surface. Ash coughed and panting, knowing that he nearly drowned. When he realized he was sitting on a gyarados' head, he was surprised. "Gyarados, where did that come from?" gasped Ash. Gyarados gave a gentle roar to her trainer. "Magikarp is that you?" asked Ash. Gyarados roared her head with happiness. Ash was amazed that his magikarp evolved. Then he looked at Team Rocket. "Gyarados we need to get rid of Team Rocket and their machine" he said. Team Rocket freaked from the look of the angry Gyarados. "Use Hyper beam!" shouted Ash. An orange beam shot out of gyarados' mouth and sent Team Rocket and their machine flying through the ceiling. "Team Rockets blasting off again!" shouted Team Rocket, as they disappeared.

After Team Rocket left, Ash was rubbing the cheek of his Gyarados. "Gyarados you evolved to save my life, thank you" he said, with a smile. Gyarados enjoyed being stroked by her trainer. Then Ash returned her for a good rest. Misty and her sisters smiled at Ash; they all thought he looked cool with the gyarados. "Hey Misty what are we going to do about our match?" he asked Misty. "There's no need to continue it," said Misty "you're butterfree defeated my staryu fair and square. Then your gyarados stopped Team Rocket from taking our pokemon. So I present you with the cascade badge". Ash was happy to receive the badge. "Thank you" he said. "I have to say Misty," said Daisy "you have proven to us that you are a good battler". Violet and Lily agreed to that. Misty was happy and thanked her sisters.

Just then seel came up to Misty. "What's wrong seel?" she asked. "I think seel wants to go with you" said Ash. Misty asked seel if that was true and seel nodded. "Okay," said Misty "and I have some pokemon I wish to leave here". She took out six pokeballs from her rucksack. "In these six pokeballs are poliwags. I caught eight poliwags a while after I left. Since the gym doesn't have any poliwags yet; I figured I should leave six here for the gym, while I keep two for myself". So Misty kept seel while her sisters kept six poliwags. They bid farewell to Daisy, Violet and Lily and left the gym.

They met up with Brock sometime after exiting the gym. Ash told him about his magikarp evolving and Misty told Brock about obtaining seel. "Wow, so a lot has happened then" said Brock. "Yes," said Ash "now it's time to head for Vermillion City". So they left Cerulean City for Vermillion City.

* * *

The gang were now walking down the road to search for Vermillion City. Ash was thinking about his next gym battle. 'Since Vermillion Gym uses electric type I'll use sandshrew' he thought. Right now Ash had transferred his spearow, butterfree and beedrill to Prof Oak for clefable and sandshrew; they needed training. A chance for Ash to train his pokemon came to him very soon.

He ended up battling five trainers along the way and clefable was enjouing the chance to battle. Right how Ash was battling another trainer's ratatta. "Clefable use mega punch" he said. Clefable's mega punch knocked out ratatta in a second. "Wow you're good," said the ratatta's trainer "you should battle A.J". "Who's that?" asked Ash. The trainer explained that A.J. was a savage trainer and owned his own gym just down the path. Ash suggested the group should investigate.

They found A.J.'s gym shortly. "Wow, nice gym" exclaimed Ash. "Yeah and it's not even official" said Brock. "Who goes there?" said a voice behind them. It was a boy, with dark green hair and a sandshrew behind him. "Are you A.J.?" asked Ash. "Yes that is me," said A.J. "are you here to challenge me?" "Yes I am" replied Ash. "Great this will become my 100th win" said A.J., pointing to his gum sign. It had the number 99 on it, to show that he had beaten trainers 99 times.

A.J. brought Ash to the battlefield. "This will be a one on one match," said A.J. "go sandshrew!" His sandshrew went onto the battlefield. "Pikachu I choose you!" said Ash. Pikachu hopped onto the battlefield. "What's Ash thinking?" asked Misty, knowing full well that Pikachu had the type disadvantage. "I wouldn't worry Misty," said Brock "remember he defeated my onix with Pikachu". Misty knew Brock was right with that. "Sandshrew use dig" commanded A.J. "Pikachu use agility to run around the battlefield" said Pikachu. Pikachu ran in circles, so that sandshrew may miss him. "Get out the ground" A.J. said. Sandshrew came out of the ground, but thanks to pikachu's agility sandshrew missed. "Now Pikachu iron tail" said Ash. Pikachu's iron tail hit sandshrew head on. A.J. gasped; he had never seen anything like that. Sandshrew was getting worn out from the iron tail. "Quick use tackle" said A.J. "Iron tail again" said Ash. Tackle and iron tail collided with each other, but Pikachu proved too strong for sandshrew, so sandshrew fainted. Ash had won.

When the battle was over A.J. picked up sandshrew and asked if it was all right. Sandshrew nodded. "I must say Ash that was amazing," said A.J. "I never thought an electric type would ever beat my sandshrew." "I'm just sorry that this didn't become your 100th win" said Ash. "Ah don't worry about that," said A.J. "besides I can just battle another trainer to earn it". Ash asked A.J. if he could see his other pokemon. A.J. agreed and led the group to a big tent. Inside the tent there were some pokemon and what looked to be some sort of training gear. Sanshrew climbed up a ladder and dived into the pool. "This is where I train my pokemon" explained A.J. He saw sandshrew get out of the pool. He whacked a whip onto the floor. "Get back into the water". Ash saw three ratatta jumping through three hoops of fire and a butterfree and beedrill carrying some heavy gear. "Wow A.J." said Ash "you train you're pokemon well". "Thank you Ash," said A.J. "although I thought you were going to say that my training is harsh. Most trainers do". "Actually I understand this sort of training," said Ash "since this does bring out the strength of pokemon. But I must admit I find the whip a little bit too much". A.J. was happy with Ash and butted fists with him to show that he had found a friend in Ash. Just then an alarm clock went off in A.J.'s tent and A.J. told all his pokemon to take a break.

While sandshrew was having a breather, a bag from out of nowhere grabbed sandshrew. It was meowth; Team Rocket had watched sandshrew's battling and wanted it to give to their boss. Meanwhile A.J. and Ash were discussing about battle strategies when A.J. notice that sandshrew was gone. "Where's sandshrew?" he asked. "Maybe it went outside for a breather" suggested Brock. They were about to go have a check, when they heard screams from outside. They ran out immediately and saw sandshrew escaping from Team Rocket. Sandshrew had used scratch to get out the bag and had tackle Team Rocket to get away from them. "Hey what's the big idea?" shouted A.J. "It's Team Rocket!" said Ash "they steal other people's pokemon". "Oh yeah?" said A.J. "well they aren't taking my pokemon. Come on sandshrew let's battle these guys." "If it's a fight you want," said Jessie "we'll give you one". Jessie and James sent out ekans and koffing and meowth joined in too. Jessie told ekans to bite it and James told koffing to sludge it and meowth planned to use fury swipes. But with sandshrew rolled up into a ball it dodged ekans and koffing easily and became like a toy to meowth. "Meowth this is not the time to play!" shouted Jessie. Meowth snapped out of it and tried to bite down on sandshrew, but sandshrew's hard body broke meowth's teeth. "Use fissure!" shouted sandshrew. Sandshrew made the ground shake and hit ekans, koffing and meowth really hard. Meowth was terrified; "I forfeit the match!" He and ekans and koffing ran away together. "Come back here!" shouted Jessie and James together, running after him. A.J. had won the match and the 99 the on sign changed to 100, which meant A.J. had finally beaten 100 trainers.

A.J. thanked the group for all of their help. "What will you do now?" asked Ash. "Well now I am going to collect gym badges" replied A.J. "I hope to battle you again one day Ash". He and Ash shook hands at each other. "I cannot wait for that" replied Ash. Ash, Misty and Brock bid farewell to A.J. and went on their way.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock were still on their way, but they were having trouble with the mist that surrounded them. "Hmm I don't think we should continue for a while" said Misty. "I agree," said Ash "this mist is no thick it's hard to see where you're going". Brock suggested they stop and have a break until the mist cleared up. Ash and Misty agreed to that plan. Brock set out some cerulean coffee, some tea and prune juice. Ash and Misty gladly accepted the tea, but they were too young for the coffee and none of them liked prune juice. Brock also said we would make some french crepes, but he needed water and firewood for a fire. Misty offered to fetch the water and Ash offered to fetch some firewood.

While Ash and Pikachu gathered some firewood, they saw two pokemon in their way. "They are a couple of nidoran" said Ash. He checked them on his pokedex: Nidoran , the poison pin pokemon. Its horn is larger than the female's and its toxic is for protection. Nidoran , the poison pin pokemon. Even though its horn is smaller than the male's its toxic can still be fatal.

"Quick Pikachu let's get them use thunderbolt" said Pikachu. The thunderbolt shocked the nidoran couple well. Ash threw two pokeballs at them and caught them. The pokeballs went to Prof Oak.

Ash and Pikachu were just about to head back to Brock and Misty with the firewood, when they heard voices. They saw a boy running on a treadmill, with four older boys surrounding him. The four older boys were asking the younger boy some questions about pidgey. When the younger boy got one of the questions wrong, the older boys pushed him off the treadmill, called him useless and left him on the ground. Ash and Pikachu saw the commotion and went to see if he was all right. "Ah it's okay," said the boy "this happens to me all the time. I'm Joe by the way".

Ash was curious to what Joe was talking about, so he invited Joe to share crepes and tea with him and his friends. Joe accepted the invitation. Ash led Joe back to where Brock and Misty were and they all shared crepes and tea. "So what did you mean about you being tossed onto the ground all the time?" Ash asked Joe. Joe explained that he was a student of Pokemon Tech. "Pokemon Tech is a boarding school where you learn about pokemon," Joe said "and there you can earn badges, without travelling to get them". He then explained that the older boys were trying to help him understand about pidgey. "Since I saw them push you onto the ground just because you got an answer wrong," said Ash "I don't call that helping". Misty asked Joe if he could take them to see this Pokemon Tech. Joe did so. By the time they got to Pokemon Tech the mist had finally cleared. Pokemon Tech was a massive building.

Joe gave them a tour. He explained that the lessons are really difficult and that some students were still behind everyone else. "What grade are you in?" asked Misty. "I'm still a novice, but I have two badges" said Joe. He showed them sort of machine that showed them that he could easily beat the water pokemon of Cerulean Gym with his pokemon weepinbell. This made Misty cross. "Look here you," she said "this machine is nothing compared to real pokemon battles. As a gym leader of Cerulean Gym I challenge you to a real battle". Joe accepted.

Joe and Misty got ready to fight in one of the training rooms. "Misty calls starmie" said Misty. "Okay and I choose weepinbell" said Joe. Starmie hit weepinbell with just one tackle and weepinbell was knocked out immediately. "No way!" gasped Joe "how did my grass type lose to your water type?" "Because starmie has been trained more than your weepinbell" said a voice. It was a beautiful girl with long hair and the four boys from before were with her. "It's true that grass beats water, but it depends on the experience of your pokemon". "Who are you?" asked Misty. "I am Giselle," the girl said "the top student of Pokemon Tech. And I wish to battle you now".

Misty kept her starmie out and Giselle sent out a graveller. Brock was shocked by that choice, water types beat rock types. But graveller easily defeated starmie with a tackle attack, and wasn't even dazed by starmie's water gun attack. Misty couldn't believe her eyes. "There now you see Joe," Giselle said with a smirk "since my graveller was more experienced than starmie, which is the reason it won".

"Hang on a minute!" said Ash "there is more to pokemon training than levels". He introduced himself to Giselle. "How many badges and pokemon do you have?" she asked. "I have two badges and seven pokemon" answered Ash. Giselle and the four boys laughed and called that weak. Ash got cross and asked Giselle to battle him. "I accept" she said.

Ash sent out Pikachu, while Giselle sent out a cubone. "Cubone hit that mouse with bone club" said Giselle. "Quick Pikachu use quick attack to dodge" said Ash. Quick attack dodged bone club easily. "Use iron tail" said Ash. When iron tail hit cubone, it hurt a lot. "Use boomerang" said Giselle. Pikachu let the bone follow him, but Pikachu led the bone back to cubone. Pikachu jumped onto cubone's helmet and the bone ended up hitting cubone and made it loose. Giselle was surprised that Pikachu actually beat cubone. Ash decided to give both Giselle, Joe and the four boys a lesson. "Let me tell you something," he said "you should never underestimate any type of pokemon. Sure ground type beat electric type. But electric types can learm moves that can defeat rock and ground types. Just like water type can learn moves that defeat grass types". The students were amazed by this; this was something they were never taught at Pokemon Tech.

After Ash's lecture Joe and Giselle decided that they both had a lot to learn about pokemon training. Joe decided to leave Pokemon Tech and go home to start a real pokemon journey with his weepinbell. As for Ash, Misty and Brock; they bid farewell to Giselle and Joe and continued their own jorney.

* * *

I thought that the Cerulean Gym didn't have enough pokemon anime, so I decided to give it more. As for Team rocket, well I thought seeing them in ever episode was a tad bit boring, so they won't appear in every chapter, only when it's necessary.


	6. Kanto Starters

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 6**

_Kanto starters_

Right now Ash, Misty and Brock were having trouble walking through a non-path forest. "Ash you need to learn how to read the map right" complained Misty. "Excuse me Misty," replied Ash "but you looked at the map with me earlier". Misty and Ash were about to have an argument with each other, when Brock cut in. "Okay that's enough," he said "come on, we are all tired now. So let's take a break and then we'll figure out what to do". Ash and Misty had nothing against that.

They had a break by a very small stream. Just then Misty saw a pokemon by the stream. "Hey look a pokemon" she said. Ash checked it on his pokedex: Oddish, the weed pokemon. It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night. "I'm going to catch it" said Misty. "Really?" asked Ash "even though it's a grass type, and not a water type?" "I know it's not a water type," said Misty "but it's so cute, co I'm catching it. Go seel". The white sea lion came out of its pokeball. "Use aurora beam on that oddish". A rainbow coloured beam shot out of seel's horn and hit the oddish directly. "Now use headbutt". Seel butted the oddish with its head and that knocked out oddish. "Okay go pokeball".

Just as Mistys pokeball was about to hit oddish, a vine came out of nowhere and whacked the pokeball away. "Hey what happened?" said Misty. A blue-green pokemon, with a big green bulb on its back came out of the grass. "No way!" gasped Ash "it's a bulbasaur". He took out the pokedex Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The plant sprouts and grows with it. Bulbasaur used its vine whip to knock seel out. "Oh no seel" said Misty, running over to it, "are you okay?" "Okay my turn," said Ash "spearow I choose you". Spearow stretched his wings out, ready to battle. "Use drill peck". Spearow's beak turned white and spun like a drill. Spearow was just about to peck bulbasaur, but bulbasaur threw some leaves from its bulb to attack spearow and it stopped spearow in its tracks. "Quick use aerial ace" said Ash. Spearow charged at bulbasaur, but bulbasaur whacked spearow with vine whip into a tree. Spearow was dazed. Then bulbasaur and oddish ran away together. Ash ran to spearow and asked it if it was okay. Spearow nipped Ash's fingers in response to say it was okay. Ash returned spearow to its pokeball to rest.

After bulbasaur and oddish ran off Ash, Brock and Misty continued to walk on. Just then they came to a wooden bridge. "That's odd," said Brock "this bridge doesn't appear on the map". "Should we cross?" said Misty. "I think we should," Ash answered "besides someone might be living on the other side. And if they are, they could help us". Misty and Brock thought that was a good idea.

When they started to cross the bridge, the bridge wasn't exactly stable; so they had to hang on to the ropes, while they walked. Suddenly a big gust of wind rocked the bridge and the bridge ropes snapped. Everyone screamed in alarm. Ash managed to grab the rope very tightly and Misty grabbed his right leg. Brock grabbed onto the rope as well, but he lost his grip and fell into the river. "Oh no!" shouted Ash, worried for his friend. "Quick Ash," shouted Misty "you have to pull us up fast". With a good strong grip on the rope, Ash managed to climb himself, Pikachu and Misty up onto the cliff. "Phew that was close" Ash sighed. "Come on," said Misty "we better go and find Brock".

Ash and Misty were trying to look for Brock, but trouble was in the way. Apparently someone had put traps along the path and Ash and Misty kept falling into the traps. "This is ridiculous!" said Misty, after Ash helped her out of a hole, "what's going on here?" "I don't know, replied Ash "but I think these traps are here for a reason and not just for a prank. Come let's keep going, before we run into anymore traps". Even though they tried not to fall into any more traps; luck was not on their side. Ash tripped another trap, but instead of a hole, it was a net tied to a tree. "No not again! shouted Misty.

While in the net Ash and Misty became really worried about Brock. "I hope Brock is okay" said Misty. "I shouldn't worry about Brock," said Ash "he has his pokemon with him. They'll protect him". Just then they heard a voice; "Ahoy there!" It was Brock. "Brock you're okay" said Ash. "Please get us out of this net" said Misty. Brock cut the rope, with a hunting knife. "Thank you," Misty said "but what happened when you fell into the river". Brock explained that while he was being washed away by the river, a beautiful girl rescued him. "Come on I'll introduce you to her".

Brock led them to a small wooden cabin, where a blue haired woman was tending to some pokemon. "Oh are these your friends?" asked the woman. "Yes," answered Brock "Ash, Misty this is Melanie". Brock explained that Melanie took care of wild pokemon that had been injured or abandoned. "Oh," said Misty "so Melanie's a pokemon doctor and her cabin is like a pokemon center". "Not exactly," said Brock "it's more like a health spa, where these pokemon can stay and rest for a bit and then be on their way". Ash became suspicious about something; "Do excuse me," he said to Melanie "but we noticed some traps in the forest. And I was wondering if they were there for a reason". Melanie apologized and explained that the holes, nets and broken bridge were to keep pokemon trainers from reaching the hidden village, to make sure that they don't capture any of the pokemon. Ash understood, but he became worried about something; 'Would the traps keep poachers and thieves away though?' he wondered.

Ash's thought was right; Team Rocket had heard about the hidden village and wanted the pokemon for themselves. James passed Jessie and Meowth some black glasses. "What are these for?" asked Jessie. "Put them on," said James, who was already wearing a pair of black glasses, "and look ahead of you". Jessie and Meowth put the glasses on and looked at the path. "No way," said Meowth "those are traps". "It's a good thing I got these glasses" said James. "Where'd you get them from anyway?" asked Jessie. "I nicked them from Team Rocket's lab," said James "they were going to give them to some other Rocket agents. But I nicked before I did". "That was a smart move" said Jessie. "Thanks" replied James.

Meanwhile Ash, Misty and Brock were helping Melanie care for the pokemon. Ash was tending a staryu, a caterpie and two ratattas. Brock and Melanie were tending to a paras and weepinbell. Misty was talking to the oddish she battled earlier. "I do apologize for hurting and scaring you like that," said Misty "Melanie told me you were abandoned, because your trainer thought you were weak". Oddish nodded and waved its leaves in response; saying it forgave Misty. "Thank you oddish" said Misty, rubbing its head. Just then Misty got tackled by something. It was the bulbasaur they met before. "Ow what was that for?" shouted Misty. Bulbasaur was growling at Misty; it wanted her to leave the village. Melanie, who saw what just happened, ran over. "I do apologize for bulbasaur to act like that," said Melanie "it thought you were trying to take oddish away. You see bulbasaur hear is the villages bodyguard and it doesn't trust trainers that much". Ash was watching bulbasaur and thought it was a really remarkable pokemon; 'It would be nice to have a pokemon like that'.

Suddenly a mysterious shadow was flying over them. "What's going on?" said Ash. They heard Team Rockets motto. Team Rocket was riding their balloon "Who are they?" asked Melanie. "They thieves, who like to steal other people's pokemon" answered Misty. "What are you doing here?" shouted Brock. "What do you think twerp?" smirked Jessie "we're here to take the pokemon. Show them Meowth". Meowth pressed a button from the balloon. A huge vacuum hose came from under the basket. It suddenly started to start sucking up. "They never run out of ideas," said Ash "come on we have to get the pokemon to safety". He grabbed staryu, Melanie grabbed weepinbell and Misty grabbed oddish. They all ran to Melanie's cabin. Just as Ash was about to enter, he saw bulbasaur struggling through the strong wind. He gave staryu to Misty and gave bulbasaur a hand. Soon they were all inside the cabin. "If those twerps think hiding in the log cabin will work think again," Meowth smirked "our vacuum will suck them all up". Bulbasaur climbed up onto the roof and vine whipped the hose. Ash sent out spearow; "Use whirlwind!" he shouted. Spearow made a powerful whirlwind tornado and blew Team Rocket's balloon away. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

After the trouble with Team Rocket was over, Melanie thanked the group for their help. She turned to Ash; "Ash I have something to ask you" she said. She picked up bulbasaur. "I would like you to take bulbasaur with you". She explained that it was time for bulbasaur to leave the village and get out into the real world. "These pokemon shouldn't stay here forever, they need to leave soon and grow up into the world. So please take care of bulbasaur". Ash accepted and asked bulbasaur for a match. Bulbasaur accepted the challenge. Ash used spearow as a rematch. "Use peck attack" he said. Spearow pecked at the bulbasaur like crazy. Bulbasaur used razor leaf to blow spearow away, but spearow flew up to dodge. "Now it's time to use your new move, sky attack!" shouted Ash. Spearow had a white energy surrounding it and charged at bulbasaur. That gave bulbasaur real pain and dazed it. "All right pokeball go!" said Ash. The pokeball hit bulbasaur and ding, bulbasaur was caught and sent to Prof Oak. "Thank you spearow" said Ash. Spearow squawked with glee. But then he started to glow white, then he grew bigger. When the light faded, spearow was now a big darkbrown birs, with a longer beak. "Spearow evolved into fearow" explained Brock. Ash rubbed fearow's beak in attection and fearow enjoyed it.

Ash promised Melanie that he would take good care of bulbasaur. "I know you will" she said. Brock asked Melanie if he could stay and help her with the pokemon; the truth was he liked her. But Melanie said to him that she could continue on his journey. Just then oddish walked up to misty and rubbed its leaves against her. "Huh what's wrong?" asked Misty. "It seems oddish here wants to go with you," said Melanie "so would you take care of it?" "If that is what oddish wants I'll do it" said Misty. She tapped a pokeball on oddish's head and soon oddish was caught. Brock ended up taking a pokemon too. The weepinbell, he had taken care of, grew with affection for Brock and wanted to stay with him, so Brock caught it. With new pokemon in tow, Ash, Misty and Brock bid farewell to Melanie and set off.

* * *

After encountering the hidden village, Ash, Brock and Misty were trying to find Vermilion City again, but they ended up lost again. Ash was checking to see any pokemon were around, but he only saw spearow. 'I already have fearow' he thought 'so I don't need to catch any of them'. Misty was complaining like a little girl, because they were lost. "Where are we?" she shouted. Ash had a good look at the map; "Well we seem to be in the middle of nowhere," he said "but Route 24 will take us to Vermilion City and we seem to be on the right path for it". Misty perked up on that. "Let's get the show on the road then" she said.

Just then she saw a dark shadow on a rock and screeched. "What is that?" said Ash "Pikachu can you see what that is?" Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and hopped on to the rock to have a look. It turned out to be a red lizard, with a flame on its tail.

"That's a charmander" said Ash and took out the pokedex: charmander, the lizard pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. If not, its tail burns lightly.

"Cool I always wanted a charmander" said Ash, ready to take out a pokeball. But then Brock noticed something; "This charmander looks a bit in bad shape to me. Besides I don't think this charmander is on a rock for no reason". Ash asked Pikachu to ask chamander what was wrong. After Pikachu spoke to charmander, he told Ash what charmander said. "I get it," said Ash "Pikachu says that chamander is waiting for someone to come and get it". "So you think it belongs to someone?" asked Misty. "I don't know," said Ash "if chamander says so, it must do". "Then we better leave and let its trainer take care of it". So they set off and left charmander alone.

While they walked alone the path, Misty saw a building ahead; "Look the pokemon center". "Then that means Route 24 isn't far" said Ash. Suddenly it began to pour with rain. "Hurry" said Ash. They rushed into the pokemon building before they got soaking wet. There was a nice blazing fire in the pokemon center. Ash, Brock and Misty sat around it for a while to keep warm, and then they had some nice hot soup. But Brock had doubts in his mind. "I wonder if chamander has been picked up yet," he said "I mean what if its trainer just left it there". "But surely charmander wouldn't wait around this long and in this weather, would it?" said Ash. "No I don't think so," said Brock "I'm sure its trainer has picked it up now".

Laughter interrupted their thoughts. A blue haired boy that nearly looked like a cowboy was sitting with a group of six other boys. They were admiring the blue haired boy's pokemon. "Wow, you're the man Damian" said a boy with dark brown hair. "Hey didn't you have a charmander too?" asked a boy with spikey hair. "Yeah I had one," replied Damian "but that thing was so weak it couldn't even weak a simple bug type pokemon". Ash, Misty and Brock looked crossly at Damian. "I don't like his attitude" said Misty. "All pokemon start off weak when captured," said Brock "that's why if a pokemon trainer works hard, pokemon can be strong". "So what did you do to it" asked the spike haired boy. "I left it in a big rock in the woods" replied Damian. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other in shock. "I lied to it saying I would come back for it later," Damian smirked "it's probably still waiting for me on that rock". Both Damian and the six boys laughed.

Ash, Misty and Brock were furious. "I can't believe that guy," said Misty "treating his own pokemon like that". Brock was cross and was about to get up from the table, when he heard a snarl. It was Ash. He got up from the table and stomped to where Damian was sitting. He tapped Damian on the shoulder and punched him, giving Damian a nose bleed. "Hey what was that for?" said Damian, with blood pouring down his nose. "You know why," shouted Ash "you lied to your pokemon and just left it in this rain. You're a pokemon trainer and yet you treat your own pokemon like garbage. You disgust me!" "What I do to my own pokemon is none of your business" said Damian. "Yes it is," said Ash "especially since I'm going to get that charmander". He turned to Misty and Brock. "You two stay here, oh and tell Nurse Joy what just happened". He grabbed a raincoat and umbrella and dashed out into the rain with Pikachu. Misty and Brock were amazed by Ash's anger, but knew that Damian deserved it and they told Nurse Joy all about it.

Meanwhile charmander was still waiting for Damian, even while it was pouring with rain. It was holding a big leaf like an umbrella and was hoping the rain wouldn't put out its flame. Just then it heard a rustle in the grass. A spearow had been staring at it and was just about to scratch it with its claws, when they heard a voice; "Pidgeotto quick attack". It was Ash; he had arrived just in time. Pidgeotto charged into spearow, frightening it away. Ash held its umbrella out to charmander. "Charmander," he said "I know I'm not your trainer. But I'm getting you out of this rain now". Charmander hesitated for a moment, but agreed for Ash to pick it up. Ash picked up charmander, held the umbrella over both of them and ran as fast as his could straight back to the pokemon center.

Misty, Brock and Nurse Joy were waiting for Ash, when he burst in through the door. "I'm back with Charmander" he gasped. Nurse Joy ran over to him. "I'll take charmander while you rest" she said, taking charmander from Ash's arms. Ash took off his raincoat and sat down by the fire. He told Misty and Brock what had happened. "It's a good thing you got there in time" said Misty. "Yeah or those spearow would have caused bigger damage to charmander" agreed Brock. "What happened with Damian?" asked Ash. "He left some time ago," said Misty "but don't worry Nurse Joy contacted Officer Jenny and reported him". "Good to know," said Ash "I bet he treats his other pokemon badly too".

All through the night charmander rested in the operation room and Ash, Brock and Misty slept on the couches near the fire. When morning came Ash, Brock and Misty rushed over to the operating room to see if charmander is okay. "There is no need to worry," said Nurse Joy "charmander has recovered and its flame is burning nicely". "That's good to know," said Ash, happy that charmander has recovered, "but what about Damian? What if charmander goes back to it?" "That is something for charmander to decide" said Nurse Joy.

While charmander was still recovering Ash, Brock and Misty decided to set off. "I'm still wondering what charmander will do," said Brock "I mean Damian treated him badly". "That is true Brock," said Ash "but charmander is still loyal to Damian, that's why it's wondering". Brock agreed with Ash, with a smile.

Just then Misty felt the ground underneath her sink a bit; "Something feels weird here" she said. Ash and Brock went to see what was wrong when they all fell into a hole. "Hey what happened?" said Ash. Team Rocket appeared before them and said their motto. "What do you want?" shouted Misty. "What else?" smirked Jessie "we want your pokemon". "Forget it!" shouted Misty. Team Rocket pulled out a sort of vacuum machine. "This will suck up their pokeballs and Pikachu" said James. But before they could do anything a growl stopped them. It was charmander. "What do you want?" said Meowth. Charmander spoke. "It says leave those people alone". "Yeah right," said James "go away". Team Rocket were about to get back to their business, but charmander blew flamethrower at them. Team Rocket got burned to a crisp. Charmander was about to blow another flamethrower, but Team Rocket ran away.

Ash, Brock and Misty got out of the hole and thanked charmander. "Well I'm glad to see that you have recovered," said Ash "you are a really powerful pokemon". "I agree with that" said a voice. It was Damian. "What are you doing here?" said Ash, not happy to see him. "I'm here to collect charmander" said Damian. "What the heck do you mean?" said Ash "you abandoned charmander". "Yeah I did," replied Damian "but since I did, it showed me that it had gotten strong". "Hang on a minute!" shouted Brock "you don't deserve to have charmander back. And since I'm pretty sure that you don't treat any pokemon with care, you don't deserve to have any pokemon". "I agree with that" said a voice. It was Office Jenny; she grabbed Damian and handcuffed him. "I got Nurse Joy's phone call last night all about you. And I have heard from other Nurse Joys and my cousins all about you. There were reports about you abusing pokemon and this report is the last straw. Not only are you going to prison; you are also banned from becoming a pokemon trainer". She took all of Damian's sixteen pokeballs off him and gave them to Brock and Misty. "Please take them and charmander to Nurse Joy for me please kids" she said to them. Then she took Damian away.

At the pokemon center Nurse Joy released all of Damian's pokemon from their pokeballs. Damian had captured a raichu, growlithe, persian, vulpix, tentacruel, cloyster, seadra, vaporeon, golem, gengar, golduck, rhydon, rapidash, victreebel, sandslash and lapras. "It seems that all of these pokemon are okay" said Nurse Joy. "I'm relieved that none of them have been terribly abused" said Brock. "Question is what to do with them?" said Nurse Joy. Ash had a word with Brock and Misty; "Why don't we take them?" he whispered to them "I mean they seem too trained to be released into the wild and we can look after them properly". "Yeah" said Brock. "Let's do it" said Misty. They told Nurse Joy that they wanted to adopt the pokemon. Nurse Joy was surprised, but agreed. "I know that you three are fine pokemon trainers," she said "I cannot leave these pokemon in better hands". Ash, Brock and Misty picked out who they wanted. Of course Misty picked out all the water pokemon. Ash picked out raichu, vulpix, gengar and rapidash. He even picked out Persian and victreebel, but decided to send them to his mother; 'They will have a wonderful life with her' he thought. Brock picked out growlithe, golem, rhydon and sandslash.

All that was let was charmander, Ash walked over to it. "Hey charmander want to come with me?" he asked. Charmander remembered how kind Ash was to it and agreed. So Ash kept charmander as well. "I trust all these pokemon with you" said Nurse Joy with a smile. Then Ash, Misty and Brock bid farewell to Nurse Joy and set off again.

* * *

While continuing their journey Ash, Misty and Brock couldn't stop thinking about the experience they went through. "I find it amazing that we ended up with some new pokemon, in only one day" said Misty, who was happy with her new water pokemon. "I'm just glad that none of the pokemon were terribly abused," said Brock "I'm just glad that Damian is getting what he deserves". Ash was not only with the new pokemon he got, but was thrilled to have two kanto starters; bulbasaur and charmander. "Hey Ash," said Misty "has you're mum received persian and victreebel yet?" She remembered that Ash said he was giving his mum those two. "Yes she has," answered Ash "Prof Oak said that she fell in love with persian immediately and victreebel is helpful in her garden". "That was nice of you to give your mum those two pokemon" said Brock. "Well I figured mum would want some company around the house, since I'm not there," said Ash "besides I thought they would make great pets for her". Both Brock and Misty agreed that Ash was a good, kind kid.

Just then Ash felt the earth beneath him sink; suddenly they all fell into a hole. "Oww! That hurt" said Ash. "I landed on my head!" complained Brock. "Who dug this hole?" shouted Misty. Five heads appeared over the hole and they all laughed. "Hey that wasn't funny," said Misty "we could have been hurt". The heads just laughed again. Ash climbed out of the hole, to see who the tricksters were. The tricksters turned out to be five squirtles, wearing black sunglasses. One squirtle was wearing pointy sunglasses, while the other four wore round glasses. Ash took out his pokedex: Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. 'Wow first bulbasaur, then charmander and now squirtle,' though Ash 'how lucky am I'. He sent out Pikachu to battle them. The pointy sunglasses squirtle, which was the leader of the squirtles, stepped forward. "Squirtle" it said, ready for a fight. "Pika" said Pikachu, getting his cheeks ready.

Just then a siren was heard coming their way. The squirtles scattered very quickly. Officer Jenny appeared on a motor cycle. "Is everyone okay?" she asked "anyone been hurt?" "No we're fine thank you Officer Jenny" said Ash. Officer Jenny brought them to her police station and explained everything. "Those squirtles are a gang called the squirtle squad" she said "they are all squirtles, who were deserted by their own pokemon trainers. So now they pull pranks and steal from everyone. It's really sad; the truth is if they had caring trainers they wouldn't be like this".

The three heroes were taking a break in town. "Hey I've been thinking about those squirtles," said Ash "and I've decided to catch one of those squirtles for myself". "Yeah I'll catch one too" said Misty "I've always wanted a squirtle". "But what about the other three?" asked Brock.

"Um excuse me" said a voice behind them. It was a boy, who was about the same age as Brock. "My name is Michael and I heard you were planning to catch the squirtle squad". "Do you wish to catch them too?" asked Ash. "Yes," said Michael "the truth is I know some of the squirtle squad". Micheal explained that he actually saw three pokemon trainers desert the squirtle. "They kept on saying that squirtle are no good, compared to their evolved forms". "But that's not true;" said Ash "squirtle can be just as strong as wartortle and blastoise". "I know," said Michael "but those trainers didn't. So they tossed them away like trash". "That's horrible," said Misty "no wonder the squirtle play pranks on humans". "I wanted to catch them after the trainers left," said Michael "but after what their trainers did, they didn't trust me and ran off. I still wish to capture those three squirtle and raise them well, so do you mind if I come with you?" "Of course" said Ash. So they set off to the forest to find the squirtles.

They found the squirtles having a swim in a pond. Michael was about to step forward, when a net was suddenly thrown over the squirtles. When the net caught the squirtles, it zapped them. "Haa, haa, haa" said three voices. "Oh no it's Team Rocket" whispered Ash. "Who's that?" asked Michael, who was in shock of what just happened. "Nasty crooks, who steal pokemon" explained Ash. "Pretty nice work" said Meowth. "These nets did the job well" said Jessie. "The best thing is these nets are electrical," said James "and electric beats water. Since we caught the squirtle squad with this net we should use this to capture water pokemon more often". "No you won't!" shouted Michael, who ran out from behind the trees, "if you think I'm letting you get away with this, forget it!" "Haa you and what army?" smirked Jessie. "This army!" shouted Ash, Brock and Misty together. Team Rocket was shocked to see them again. "Let those squirtles go!" shouted Misty. "Not happening twerpette!" said Jessie "go ekans". "Let's go koffing" said James. "Leave this to me," said Michael "go psyduck and sandshrew".

Ash checked out the psyduck: Psyduck, the duck pokemon. The pre-evolved form of golduck. When a psyduck's headache gets severe, it starts to exhibit odd powers.

"Ekans use poison sting" commanded Jessie. "Use sludge attack koffing" said James. "Psyduck use water gun and sanshrew use swift" said Michael. While the fighting was happening squirtles was watching what was happening. Three of the squirtles; which wore rounded glasses were looking at Michael. They remembered him; seeing him trying to rescue them brought tears to their eyes. 'This human is so nice' they thought. Michael commanded psyduck to use psychic and toss Team Rocket and their pokemon away. And it did. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" shouted Team Rocket.

Michael then had sandshrew use swift to cut the net. The squirtle squad were free again. The three squirtles that kept an eye on Michael walked up to him. Michael saw them and bent down to them. "I take it that you remember me huh?" he asked. The squirtles nodded. "Listen squirtles I know that your trainers did was wrong, but I will never betray you or leave you. Come with me and let's become strong together and forever". He held out his arms to them. The squirtles hesitated for a moment, took of their glasses, revealing teary eyes and jumped into Michael's arms. "I've caught you at last" laughed Michael. Ash, Brock and Misty smiled at the scene. Ash turned to the leader of the squirtle squad. "Do you want to come with me and become strong?" he asked. After seeing its mates with the other human, squirtle decided it was time to disband the squirtle squad and be with humans again. Squirtle accepted the offer. Misty asked the fifth squirtle if it wanted to come with her, and of course the answer was yes.

So all was okay in the end; Michael, Ash and Misty captured the squirtle squad. And the squirtle squad finally had owners, who would care for them forever. After bidding farewell to Michael and Officer Jenny, Ash, Brock and Misty left the town to continue to Vermillion City.

* * *

1. I thought that Misty should have gotten oddish, since it bonded to her in the hidden village episode. Don't worry though, this will be the only non-water type she'll get, apart from togepi. 2. I liked the idea from Pokepika's Haunt's story of Ashley getting all of Damian's pokemon, apart from charmander. Since his pokemon was never revealed in the anime, I just made up of what pokemon he would have. 3. I think Misty should have gotten a squirtle of her own in the anime. 4. They should have Damian arrested in the anime.


	7. The Lighthouse and Vermilion City

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 7**

_The Lighthouse and Vermillion City_

After walking so many paths and travelling through forests, Ash, Misty and Brock arrived at a beach. Misty was lying on the sand, complaining about being exhausted and Brock was looking at the map. Ash was standing by the ocean thinking about what he had gone through so far on his journey. He closed his eyes and remembered when he and Pikachu first met, set off on the journey together, met a lot of new pokemon and people, challenged the Pewter Gym and Cerulean Gym, met Misty and Brock and captured new pokemon.

Misty saw Ash daydreaming and walked over to him. "What are you daydreaming about?" she asked. "Oh I'm just thinking about what has happened so far on my journey," said Ash "the truth is since my journey started I've felt a little bit grown up, even though I'm ten years old". "That is what being on a pokemon journey is also about," said Brock "you see not only is it about getting stronger and working together with pokemon or giving you the chance to meet new pokemon and places. It also helps a kid like you Ash grow up in the real world, without a parent to hold your hand". "How do you feel Misty?" asked Ash "Well I have to admit to you," said Misty "I feel good to be out on a journey too. And I'm finally out of my sister's shadows". "Hey Misty I've been meaning to ask this," said Ash "do you plan to become the Cerulean Gym leader in the future". "Actually I do," said Misty "seriously since my sisters prefer performing water ballets than taking responsibility as gym leaders, I feel like I should do it. But right now I'm happy with traveling". "I understand," said Ash "what about you Brock". "I feel the same as the both of you," answered Brock "since I come from a big family I couldn't really go anywhere. Since my mum always felt tired and weak after giving birth to me and my little siblings, I always stayed home to help her. But since both my parents are better and all my siblings are more grown up, it feels good to be out and about. To tell you the truth I wish to become a great pokemon doctor, so this journey is really helping me out to learn more about pokemon". "So we all agreed that we are happy being on this journey" said Ash. Misty and Brock smiled with agreement. "One thing I want now is a place to sleep," said Misty "and I want to sleep in a building, not the ground".

Just then Ash saw something in the distance. It was a lighthouse. "We can rest there" he said. They were about to run to the lighthouse when Ash felt something against his leg. It was a small red crab. "Hey a Krabby" said Misty. Ash took a look: Krabby, the river crab pokemon. It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle. "I'm so catching this pokemon" said Ash. He took out a pokeball and tapped Krabby with it. It caught Krabby then disappeared to Prof Oak's lab.

Ash, Misty and Brock ran as fast as they could to the lighthouse, before they ran into anymore disturbances. Ash pressed the doorbell. "Who is it?" said a male voice from inside the lighthouse. "Please excuse us," said Ash "we are travellers and we are lost. So is it all right to rest here for the night?" "And can I use your kitchen to make us something to eat?" asked Brock. "Certainly," said the man's voice "but I would appreciate it if you made me something to eat too. My cook is on vacation and I'm not exactly a good cook". "I'll gladly do so" said Brock.

They entered the lighthouse. It looked like a research lab inside; there were three computer desks, shelved of pokemon research books and other things that scientists used. "May I use your phone please?" asked Ash. "Go ahead" said the male voice. Ash phoned Prof Oak. Prof Oak was cooking when Ash phoned him. "Ah hello Ash," said Prof Oak "what can I do for you?" "I'm just calling to see how my pokemon are doing?" said Ash. "You're pokemon are doing great," said Prof Oak "your Clefable, Butterfree, Beedrill, Nidoran couple, Sandshrew, Gyarados, Raichu, Vulpix, Gengar and Rapidash are doing swell". (The six pokemon Ash had on him now were Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Fearow, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.) "Oh did you get Krabby?" asked Ash. "Yes I did," said Prof Oak "it's smaller than Gary's Krabby though". He showed Ash his Krabby and Gary's Krabby. "Anyway Gary has caught 45 pokemon". "Oh I see" said Ash calmly. Ash wasn't really interested in catching pokemon like crazy. He just wanted to catch any pokemon that he wanted. "Any I need to go Ash," said Prof Oak "otherwise my dinner will get cold". Then he hung up.

Suddenly Ash heard some yipping from a cardboard box, on a table. He walked over to the box, and to his great surprise he found five Eevees. "No way" gasped Ash and opened his pokedex: Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. "It's nice to meet you Eevee". He tickled them under their chins. The Eeves cooed at that, meaning they liked it. "That's amazing," said the male voice "these Eevees are normally shy". Brock saw that the voice was coming from the stairs and he couldn't believe his eyes. "It's a Kabuto," he gasped "an extinct pokemon". The Kabuto was waving its tentacles. "I'm not a real Kabuto," it said "I'm really a human, but I can't take this costume off. Could one of you press the button on the chest please?" Ash bravely walked over to the Kabuto and pressed the button. The Kabuto's body fell of a brown-green haired man. "Oh thank goodness," said the man "thank you for that. I've been stuck in that costume for hours. I'm Bill by the way". "What was the costume for?" asked Ash. "I'm a pokemon researcher," explained Bill "and I like to dress up as pokemon to look at pokemon in their natural inhabitant, without scaring them away". "That's a good idea" said Brock. "So I take the five Eevees are yours?" asked Ash. "No, not really" said Bill "the truth is I found these Eevees in a box one stormy night. So I'm really looking for someone who would care for both those Eevees". Ash felt sorry for the Eevees.

After Brock made a meal of bacon-double cheeseburgers for everyone, Bill showed them to a room, which had pictures of lots of pokemon. "I have seen every pokemon in the kanto region," said Bill "and there are 150 different species". "Wow, that many?" gasped Ash "that's amazing. I've got seventeen". "That's a good haul," said Bill "I have also discovered that these pokemon are not the only pokemon in this world". "Are you talking about the johto, hoenn, sinnoh and unova regions?" asked Ash. "You've heard about these regions Ash?" asked Bill. "In the past trainers from those regions would visit pallet town to see Prof Oak," said Ash "I actually plan to visit one of them, when I finish the indigo league". "Yeah me too," said Misty "I'd like to catch some water pokemon from those regions". "Travelling around different regions might help me of becoming a pokemon doctor" said Brock.

Bill could see that Ash, Brock and Misty had a real passion for adventure and had dreams of their own. He took a deep breath. "I have a secret to tell you three". "What is it?" asked Misty. "Come with me" said Bill. He led them to the top of the lighthouse. "The thing is there is one pokemon I'm anxious to meet. I don't know what it is, but it's alone". "Doesn't it have any friends or family?" asked Ash. "No it has been alone at sea for a long time," said Bill "it's a one of a kind pokemon". "I don't think it is," said Ash "I think that it's just an undiscovered pokemon or it just looks different from other species; like in colour and size". Bill and Brock looked at Ash in surprise. 'Ash seems to learning more and more about the world of pokemon' they thought together.

Bill took out a device from the lighthouse. "This is why I know that this pokemon is alone" he said. He pressed a button and the device played a roaring melody. "I heard this from the pokemon nine nights ago. It says 'I want to be your friend and I want to meet you'. I played a roaring melody back to it saying; 'I want to meet you too and I also want to be your friend'. And last night it replied saying; 'Let's be friends". "Do you think it will come tonight?" asked Brock. "I don't know," said Bill "but I will be happy if it does". "What are you going to do when it does come here?" asked Ash "are you going to catch it". "No, I have no intention of catching it," said Bill "just meeting and studying it is enough for me. I also want to be friends with it forever after".

Just then a roar was heard in the distance. "It's the pokemon" said Bill "it's here". The mysterious pokemon was walking towards the lighthouse, roaring softly. Bill, Ash, Misty and Brock looked straight ahead at the ocean. The pokemon was covered by the fog, so they couldn't see it yet, and its form was enormous. Bill was playing the roaring melody from his device again to communicate with the pokemon. And the pokemon roared too in response. "It's like its singing" said Misty. "Care to dance?" asked Brock. Misty accepted. The pokemon walked and walked until it finally reached the lighthouse. The pokemon was so big and tall it reached from both the sea floor to the top of the lighthouse. Ash took out the pokedex to see what it really was: Dragonite, the dragon pokemon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon. The Dragonite showed its self to the group and lowered its head to Bill. "I see so you are a Dragonite," Bill said to Dragonite, rubbing its head, "let's be friends forever". Dragonite roared in happiness. Ash, Misty and Brock were happy for Bill to finally meet the giant pokemon. "You see," Ash whispered to Brock and Misty "I told you that it was just different from its own species". Brock and Misty nodded in agreement.

The next day came and Bill and Dragonite were saying their goodbyes to Ash, Misty and Brock. "I cannot thank you three enough for being here with me last night, when I finally met Dragonite" said Bill. "I just hope your friendship with Dragonite will last forever" said Ash. "If you're looking for Vermilion City, it's not far from here," said Bill "oh and Ash I have something to ask you". He handed Ash five pokeballs. "These pokeballs contain the five Eevees, I've decided to give them to you". "Me?" said Ash in surprise. "Yes," said Bill "after seeing the Eevees bond with you very quickly and for seeing your passion about pokemon last night, I decided you're perfect for them". "Wow thank you" said Ash "I promise you to take good care of them".

After obtaining five Eevees, Ash Misty and Brock bid farewell to Bill and Dragonite and set off for Vermilion City once more.

* * *

Ash and crew were staring at a sign, beaming with happiness. It said; Vermilion City. "Finally after two whole weeks of traveling, we have finally made it" said Misty. "Still at least we caught some great new pokemon" said Ash. "I'm going to have a nice bubbly bath" said Misty. "I'm going to hit the laundry mat" said Brock "we haven't washed our clothes for a while". "Yeah and I would like a nap and some food inside me," said Ash. "Don't forget our pokemon need healing at the pokemon center" said Misty. They all agreed to head straight to the pokemon center.

While their pokemon were being looked after by Nurse Joy, Ash and crew had nice long bubbly baths and their clothes were being washed in the laundry room. Ash and Brock went to their room first, after their bath and they got their clothes back. "I needed that," said Ash, as he lay down on the bed "I felt all grubby and dirty". "Yeah me too," said Brock "not to mention our clothes started to smell a bit". "I'm going to have a nice nap" said Ash, resting his head on the pillow. "You do that," said Brock "I'm going to stack up on some more supplies. We're nearly out of medicines". So Brock went out shopping.

After refreshing themselves and their pokemon, Ash, Brock and Misty were still in the pokemon center discussing about Ash's third gym battle. "So have you decided yet?" asked Misty. "Yep," said Ash "I'm going with Sandshrew". "Good idea" said Brock. Just then they saw a trainer rushing into the pokemon center, carrying a very injured Rattata. "Help please," shouted the trainer "my Rattata needs help". Nurse Joy rushed over. "Oh no not another one," she said "Chansey bring a stretcher immediately". A Chansey brought out a stretcher at once and had the Rattata placed on it, themn rushed it to the operating room at once. "This is the fifteenth pokemon this month" sished Nurse Joy "and they are all from the Vermilion Gym". When Ash heard that, he figured that this would be a tough battle. The gang took a look at the other victims. There was an Oddish, Sandshrew, Caterpie and a Pidgey, apart from Rattata. "I do beg your pardon," whispered Ash to Brock and Misty "but why use a flying type against an electric gym?" Misty and Brock had to admit that wasn't a good idea.

To find out more about the Vermilion Gym, Ash asked the trainers all about their battles. "Well Lt. Surge the gym leader is very strong," said Rattata's trainer. "Yeah and his Raichu is no joke" said Pidgey's trainer. 'So I'll be battling a Raichu' thought Ash, thinking about his own Raichu. "What attacks did Raichu use?" he asked. "It used thunderbolt, body slam, mega kick and mega punch" answered Sandshrew's trainer. "Didn't it use speeding attacks like quick attack and agility?" asked Ash. "No not once" answered Oddish's trainer. Ash thanked the trainers for the info and picked up his pokemon.

"Are you going to be okay with this gym battle Ash?" asked Misty, while they were walking to the Gym. "It will be okay," said Ash "after all the info those trainers gave me, It will be okay". They soon reached Vermilion Gym; it looked like a warehouse, with yellow lightning bolts all over it. "Here goes nothing" said Ash, and opened the gym doors. "I'm here for a gym battle". "Ah more victims for the pokemon center" said female voice. Two figures revealed themselves; it was a man and woman, looking like army soldiers, with street punk make up on. "Follow us" said the man and woman together.

The man and woman led the group to what looked like a boxing ring. "This is where you will battle our gym leader" said the woman. "Lt. Surge sir," shouted the man "a trainer wishes to battle you sir". "Another one huh?" said a male voice. It was a big muscular man, with spiky hair and looked like a real army soldier. He had a Raichu beside him.

Ash checked the pokedex: Raichu, the mouse pokemon. The evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock its enemies with more than 100,000 volts.

"Who's my opponent?" asked Lt. Surge. "I am" said Ash. Lt. Surge took a good look at Ash and Pikachu and smirked. "So I'm battling a bunch of babies" he said. "Who the heck are you calling babies?" said Ash, feeling very cross. "Simple you two," Lt. Surge replied, pointing to them, "a little kid and an un-evolved Pikachu. I evolved my Pikachu into Raichu here as soon as I caught it". Ash went wide eyed from hearing that. He knew that evolving pokemon with stones right away wasn't a sensible thing to do. "We'll see who the baby is after this match" said Ash. "You're on kid" said Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge and Ash got ready to fight on the arena. "This gym battle is between Lt. Surge the gym leader, and Ash Ketchum the challenger," said the man "this is a one on one battle and whoever defeats the opponents pokemon first wins. Let the match begin". "Sandshrew I choose you!" shouted Ash. His Sandshrew was ready for battling. "Raichu, front and centre" commanded Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge's Raichu sparked its cheeks ready to battle.

"Let's get this battle over with," said Lt. Surge "Raichu thunderbolt". Raichu shot a bolt of electricity to Sandshrew. "Sandshrew use swift to counter that move" said Ash. The stars from Sanshrew collided with Raichu's thunderbolt and stopped it from reaching him. "Use thunderbolt again" commanded Lt. Surge. "Use dig now" said Ash. Sandshrew dived into the ground before the thunderbolt could hit him. Raichu had no idea where Sandshrew would be so it braced itself. "Attack now" said Ash. Sandshrew burst out of the ground and hit Raichu bad. "Use mega kick" commanded Lt Surge. Sandshrew got hit by that and squeaked in pain. 'Time for my plan' thought Ash. "Sandshrew use rollout and keep on rolling". Sandshrew rolled and rolled. Lt. Surge commanded his Raichu to body slam the Sandshrew, but Raichu kept on missing. "How can this be?" asked Lt. Surge.

Ash smiled. "I'll tell you why," said Ash "It's because you evolved your Raichu too fast. Raichu can only learn speeding attacks when it's still a Pikachu. That's why you're Raichu is so slow, you evolved it before teaching it quick attack and agility". Misty and Brock were amazed that Ash thought of that. "Ash sure is something" said Misty "I agree" said Brock. "You're quite a trainer," said Lt. Surge "but it finishes now". "I don't think so," said Ash "ready Sandshrew?" Sandshrew squeaked in response to his trainer. But then Sanshrew started to glow. Everyone all watched in amazement as Sandshrew grew and and morphed its shape. When it died down Sandslash was in Sandshrew's place.

Ash checked it out: Sandslash, the mouse pokemon. The evolved form of Sandshrew. It curls up, then rolls into foes with its back. Its sharp spines inflict severe damage.

Lt. Surge was getting impatient. "Just because Sandshrew evolved," he said "don't think that you will win. Raichu thunderbolt full power". Raichu sent bolts of thunder all over the arena. "Sandslash use earthquake" said Ash. The earthquake broke up the thunderbolt and struck Raichu really hard. Raichu was now panting heavily. "Use thunderbolt again" said Lt. Surge. Raichu charged its cheeks but nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Lt. Surge asked his Raichu. "It's over Lt. Surge," said Ash "Raichu used up all of its electricity. Now Sandslash use slash". Sandslash scratched Raichu really hard and then Raichu fainted with swirls in its eye. Ash had won.

Ash ran over to Sandlash and gave it a hug. "Thank you Sandslash," he said "you're were amazing". Sandslash loved the hug his trainer was giving him. Lt. Surge picked up his tired Raichu and walked over to Ash. "I congratulate you Ash," he said "you gave me a wonderful battle". He held out his hand to Ash. "I liked this battle too," said Ash, giving his hand to Lt. Surge, "although this battle was very shocking". Lt. Surge chuckled and handed out a yellow and orange, eight pointed star shape badge. "This is the thunder badge," he said giving it to Ash, "you deserve this". Ash accepted it and everyone clapped for Ash.

After receiving the thunder badge, Ash and crew decided to sight see Vermilion City before they continued the journey.

* * *

I don't think it was fair that Bill never met the giant Dragonite in the anime.


	8. Adventures at Sea

**Ash's Pokémon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psychic and Aura user later). I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

What pokemon the team has; Ash - Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Fearow, Butterfree, Beedrill, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Five Eevees, Krabby, Gyarados, Sandslash, Clefable, Male and Female Nidoran, Raichu, Gengar, Vulpix and Rapidash.

Misty- (On hand) Staryu, Starmie, 2 Poliwags, Seel and Gyarados. (At Gym) Golduck, Cloyster, Seadra and Vaporeon.

Brock- (On hand) Geodude, Onix, Zubat, Growlithe, Sandslash and Rhydon. (At Gym) Golem.

*I don't know how many Misty and Brock were allowed to have with them. In the anime it never said. So since they are trainers, I figured that they would only travel with six each like Ash.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Adventure at sea_

Ash and his friends were still in Vermilion City, but were visiting Vermilion Harbour. They were staring at the books. Misty suddenly noticed something. "I recognize that ship," she said, pointing to a big white ship, "that's the S.S. Anne, the largest ship in kanto. I have a small model of that". "Wow," said Ash "it would be nice to be able to travel on that". "Thing is though," said Brock "we don't have the money for it". Ash and Misty sighed knowing Brock was right.

Just then two ladies, with flowers around their neck, appeared. "You three are pokemon trainers correct?" the woman with blonde hair said. "Yes we are" said Ash. "Then here you go," said the brown haired woman, handing Ash three pieces of paper "these are tickets for the S.S. Anne". Ash, Misty and Brock were surprised. "Wait you're giving these to us for free?" asked Brock. "That's correct," the blonde haired said "S.S. Anne is holding a party for pokemon trainers. So pokemon trainers get these tickets free". Misty felt like leaping for joy. "Let's a board the S.S. Anne" she squealed. Ash and Brock couldn't say no to this, so they all boarded the ship.

But this was really a trap. The two ladies were really Jessie and James in disguise. They took of their disguises. "Who ever thought that would be so easy?" said Jessie "And who ever thought I would make a pretty woman?" joked James. "Quiet you three," Meowth said "the boss wants to talk to us". A screen came up.

The boss of Team Rocket was a middle aged man, known as Giovanni. His desire was to capture hundreds of powerful pokemon and use their power to make the whole world his own, and to have both humans and pokemon under his control.

"Is everything ready?" Giovanni asked. "Yes sir!" said Jessie "we have hundreds of pokemon trainers aboard the S.S. Anne". "Excellent," said Giovanni "my men have gone aboard and when the time is right, we will get all of those trainers pokemon". The screen went off. "Time to get to work" said Meowth. Jessie and James agreed.

Ash, Brock and Misty were amazed when they entered the main room of the ship. There were pokemon trainers everywhere and there were dozens of booths with food, accessories, clothes and games. "What shall we do?" asked Ash. "Let's split up," said Misty "that way we can have a good time in our own way". Ash and Brock decided that was a good idea. "Let's meet up back here in an hour" said Brock. They all went their separate ways.

Ash and Pikachu took a good look round. They passed by a stall that held souvenirs. Ash brought a stuffed Pikachu, which made his real Pikachu delighted. Pikachu hugged the stuffed Pikachu immediately. Next Ash saw a stall; it was a lottery stall. There were four prizes to be won. The fourth prize was just a conciliation prize; pokemon keyrings for anyone to win. The third prize was a big pokemon medicine kit. The second prize was a blue pokemon egg in an incubator. The first prize was a bag of mystery. Ash ended up winning the bag of mystery, inside was four evolutionary stones; a thunderstone, a waterstone, a firestone and a moonstone. 'These will come in handy' Ash thought.

Then Ash saw something that made him really cross. A man was selling a Magikarp. Ash hated people that sold pokemon to make money. He told a security guard what he had seen. The security guard called some of his men and had the Magikarp salesman arrested. "Thank you for telling us about him," said the security guard "Officer Jenny warned us about him some time ago. She has been after him for years. Now he will be in jail".

After the Magikarp salesman got taken away, Ash walked over to the Magikarp in the tank. "Hey Magikarp," he said putting his hands of the glass "I have a friend, who would like to have you for a friend. Want me to take you to her?" Magikarp looked at Ash in curious, then nodded yes. Ash found a pokeball on top of the tank and returned Magikarp with it.

After that Ash met up with Misty and Brock and they exchanged with what they did. "I brought myself a cook book with new recipes and a book about pokemon medicine". "Apart from girly stuff," said Misty "I brought this Slowbro doll". She held a Slowbro doll in her arms. "I hope to obtain a Slowbro in the future". Ash showed his Pikachu doll and his four evolution stones. "Wow" said Misty, in amazement. "I take it you're going to use those on three of your Eevees, right?" said Brock. "I am" said Ash. "What about the moonstone?" asked Misty. "I don't know about that one," said Ash "I'll just save it until I do obtain a pokemon that evolves using a moonstone".

Then Ash revealed a pokeball to Misty. He told her and Brock about the Magikarp salesman. "No way," Misty said "selling pokemon is so low". "I agree," said Brock "guys like him should be in jail". "Since you're a water pokemon trainer Misty," said Ash "I thought that you should take Magikarp. Besides this may help you overcome your fear of Gyarados". Misty hesitated, but knew that Ash was right and trying to help her, so she accepted Magikarp.

They were just about to get something to eat, when black smoke appeared in the room. "What's going on?" said Ash. Team Rocket appeared and said their motto. "What do you want?" said Misty. "We want your pokemon" smirked Jessie and clicked her fingers. Most of the passengers on board revealed themselves as Team Rocket agents, and they all had some vacuum machines. "Suck up the pokemon!" shouted James. The Team Rocket agents turned on the machines.

Ash got cross. "Don't think you are getting away with this!" shouted Ash "everyone release your pokemon and fight back!" He released his Pikachu, Fearow, Eevee, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Misty released her Staryu, Starmie, poliwag twins, and Seel. Brock sent out Geodude, Growlithe, Weepinbell, Zubat and Sandslash. (His Onix would have been too heavy for the boat). The other trainers sent out their pokemon to fight too.

There was a massive battle going on the ship. All the water pokemon joined together. So did the fire types, the grass types, the rock types, the ground types, the flying types, the normal types and the bug types. Then at last the electric types sent all the Team Rocket members away with their thunderbolt attacks. The trainers had won.

But then there was trouble; a strong storm was happening outside and big waves rocked the ship. "I don't like the look of that storm" said Misty, looking out of the window. The other trainers were scared too. They turned to the captain. "Everyone," the captain said "don't panic. Panicking will only lead to more trouble for you. There are lots of life boats on deck. They will get us to safety". Ash, Misty and Brock and all the trainers ran to the life boats.

But everyone was running in a panic. Ash, Misty and Brock ended up knocked out, when some of the trainers ran into them. While they were unconscious, the trainers watched the S.S. Anne sink from big waves, while on the life boats. No one knew that three people were still on board.

* * *

Misty woke up first, after being unconscious for a while. She then woke up Ash and Brock. "Ugh what happened?" asked Ash. "Well S.S. Anne sank," replied Misty "and we got left behind". "I remember," said Brock "we both got knocked out by the other pokemon trainers". "You mean we are still on the ship?" said Ash "and we are the bottom of the ocean?" He quickly had a look out of a window and saw water pokemon swimming outside. "Oh man, what are we going to do?" "One thing to do is not panic," said Misty "remember I said that I have a model of the S.S. Anne. Well I learnt and I remember the structure of the ship". Ash and Brock were relieved of this.

With Misty in the lead, the group tried to find a way out, even if S.S. Anne was at the bottom of the sea. The ship had been turned upside down, so they were walking on the ceiling, not the floor. They reached a flight of stairs, but water was leaking into the ship. "When we sent Team Rocket away from the ship," said Brock "it must have made a big hole". "Now what should we do?" said Ash "we can't breathe underwater". "Leave that to me," said Misty, pulling out her pokeball, "let's go seel". Seel popped out of his pokeball. "Seel go and see if there is a way for us to get out of this boat".

Seel swam everywhere in the under deck and checked every nook and cranny for a way out, but he couldn't find anything. Seel was about to go back to his trainer to tell her the bad news, when he saw something. He found an egg in an incubator. Seel picked it up and took it with him.

"Seel has been gone for some time" said Misty. They had been waiting for Seel for information. "I wonder if he has found anything" said Ash. Just then Seel popped out of the water. "There you are Seel" said Misty. She saw the egg on Seel's back. "What's that?" Ash saw the egg. "I recognize that egg," he said "this egg was on the lottery stand. It must have gotten left behind in the confusion". He took the incubator from Seel, took out the egg and inspected it. "Nothing looks wrong and water didn't get into the incubator either". Brock took a good look too. "Yeah, nothing is wrong with it," he said "but as soon as we get out of here, we take the egg to a pokemon center". Ash put the egg in his backpack for safe keeping. "Thing is though," he said "how do we get out of here?"

Just then Misty thought of something. "I have an idea," she said "since those stairs going downwards lead to the upper deck. What we need to do is head upwards to the boiler room. But going up the stairs will be tricky". "Leave that to me," said Brock, taking out a pokeball. "Let's go Onix". His rock snake pokemon popped out. "Onix we need you to make satirs for us". Onix stretched his body all the way up to the doorway on the top of the stairs. Then Ash, Misty and Brock ran up Onix's body to the doorway. Brock returned Onix and they went through the door.

Through the door was a hallway, but it was dark and there were no lights on. Ash took out his Charmander. "Charmander we need you to light the way for us" he said. Thanks to Charmander's tail, they got through the hallway. Then they got to the boiler room, but it was on fire. "It must have got on fire when the ship sank," said Misty "it's too dangerous to walk from here to the other side. But we need to cross here". Then Ash had an idea; "My Fearow can fly us to the other side". Misty and Brock thought that was a good idea. So Ash released Fearow and one by one Fearow took the group to the other side of the boiler room. Ash thanked Fearow and returned him. "We are now at the hull of the ship," said Misty "we can get out from here".

Just then the gang felt the boat rocking. "We need to get off the ship fast," said Misty "Ash get Charmander to make a hole in the ship. We can get out that way. And we also need our water pokemon to help us". Misty released her Starmie and Seel and Ash released his Squirtle. Misty grabbed Seel, Ash grabbed Squirtle and Bock grabbed Starmie. Then Ash called out his Charmander to use flamethrower to make a hole. As soon as Charmander made a big enough hole, Ash quickly returned it. Then with the water pokemon's help, the gang managed to get out of the boat, into the sea and the water pokemon helped them to the surface.

* * *

After escaping that sunken ship Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu were resting on a raft. "Goodness me," said Ash "I thought we were done for then". "Yeah," said Misty "I hope we never have to go through that again". "Right now we need to find land," said Brock "Ash release Fearow. It can find land for us from up in the air". Ash did so and Fearow was soon searching for land.

Just then Ash felt all fuzzy and warm. Misty noticed this; "Hey Ash, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Ash was about to say he was okay, but he suddenly fainted on the raft. "Pika-Pi" said Pikachu worriedly. Brock put his hand on Ash's forehead. "Oh no, he is running a fever" he said "we need to get him to a hospital, and Fearow has just left". Misty released all of her water pokemon and tied ropes to them. "Everyone Ash is getting sick," she said "we need to find land quick". Misty's pokemon all pulled the raft together. Brock went to find Ash's Squirtle to help out, but he released Eevee instead. When Eevee saw Ash panting heavily she was worried for her trainer. She nuzzled his cheek to help him feel better. "Eevee sure likes Ash a lot" said Brock. Misty agreed.

While the water pokemon was pulling the raft as fast as they could, Magikarp couldn't keep his eyes off Ash. It could see that Ash was in a lot of pain and needed help. It remembered how kind Ash was to it and that he helped it find an owner. 'We need to move quickly than this,' Magikarp thought 'otherwise the boy will never make it'. The Magikarp thought with all its might to go faster, when it suddenly started to glow. Misty and Brock saw this. "I think your Magikarp's evolving Misty" said Brock. And he was right; Magikarp turned into Gyarados.

Gyarados roared and picked up the raft and pokemon on its back and started to swim as fast as it could. "What is Gyarados doing?" asked Misty. "Magikarp must have known that Ash is in trouble," said Brock "so it must have evolved into Gyarados to help". Misty was amazed. She had thought that all Gyarados was ferocious and mean, but her one wasn't. 'It seems that not all Gyarados are bad' she thought and didn't feel scared at all. Just then they all saw Fearow ahead of them. Fearow flew over to them and squaked at them. "Fearow must have found land" said Brock. "Fearow please lead us to shore," said Misty "your trainer needs to get to a hospital". Fearow looked at Ash, with worry in its eyes and led them to shore at once.

At that time, in a place called Porta Vista, the captain of S.S. Anne and an Officer Jenny were staring out at sea, on the harbour. Apparently all the survivors of S.S. Anne made it to Porta Vista for safety. The captain and Officer Jenny were worried about Ash, Misty and Brock. "Since there is no sign of them," said Officer Jenny "I fear that they are dead". "I will take responsibility for telling the sad news to their families," said the captain "after all I was the captain of S.S. Anne".

They were just about to arrange for a memorial for Ash, Brock and Misty, when the captain saw something. "Hey look at that" he said. He and Officer Jenny saw a Fearow and Gyarados coming their way. "Do you think they're wild?" asked the captain. "I don't know" said Officer Jenny. She was just about to grab a pokeball, when they heard a voice. "Somebody help please!" shouted Misty. Fearow and Gyarados landed on shore. Officer Jenny and the captain saw the group. "Is everyone okay?" asked Officer Jenny, relieved that they were alive. "Our friend here has come down with a terrible fever" said Brock, pointing to Ash. Officer Jenny looked at Ash. "I'll call for an ambulance at once" she said.

Soon an ambulance was taking Ash, Misty and Brock to the hospital. Misty and Brock returned Gyarados and Fearow to their pokeballs. Eevee wanted to stay out of her pokeball. She wanted to stay with Ash. Even though it was Ash that needed medical treatment, Misty and Brock got a check-up too. Officer Jenny insisted that they did, because of their experience in a sunken ship.

It took two whole days, but with medicine and plenty of sleep, Ash was feeling better in no time. Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Eevee were relieved. Misty and Brock told him what had happened. "Wow, so your Magikarp evolved Misty?" asked Ash. "Yes and get this," said Misty "after that I don't scared of Gyarados anymore". Ash was glad for his friend. He turned to Pikachu and Eevee; Brock had told Ash that they had been with him the whole time he was asleep. Ash picked up Pikachu and Eevee and gave them a hug. "Thank you for being with me you two" he said. "Pikachu" smile Pikachu. "Eevee" smile Eevee.

Suddenly Eevee started to glow and evolved. In Eevee's place was a fox-like cat, with a red gem on its forehead. "Espeon" it said.

Ash took out his pokedex in wonder: Espeon, the sun pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves.

"I heard of Espeon," said Ash "Eevee can evolve into Espeon during the daytime. And Eevee can also evolve into an Umbreon, but only at night-time"

He showed Umbreon on his pokedex: Umbreon, the moonlight pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power.

"Wow," said Misty "and I always thought that Eevee only evolve into Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon". "What amazes me," said Brock "is that you don't need stones for these two". Ash rubbed his Espeon's head and Espeon enjoyed the attention given by her trainer.

After Ash fully recovered he was finally out of hospital. "I would say that you three are lucky," said Officer Jenny "we all thought that you three had died when the S.S. Anne sank, but you survived". The doctor insisted that Ash, Misty and Brock took a little holiday, before continuing. Just to perk themselves up from what they went through. Ash, Misty and Brock both thought that was a good idea, so they had a nice day on the beach of Porta Vista, feeling happy and better.

* * *

I know I haven't done the Island of Giant pokemon, but I never liked that episode and there were some others that I didn't like either, so some will not be up on here. In case you're wondering Ash will get Glaceon and Leafeon, but not until Sinnoh and as for Sylveon. Well since there is no info about Sylveon at all yet, I'm going to wait until that info is up and then i'll see what to do about it.


	9. Tentacool and the Ghost

**Ash's Pokémon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psychic and Aura user later). I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Tentacool and Ghost of Maidens peek_

After having a long relaxation on the beaches of Porta Vista, Ash, Misty and Brock decided it was time to catch a boat for the mainland. But they had to wait for a boat to arrive.

While they waited Ash switched his Squirtle and Charmander and Espeon for three of his Eevees. Since he had an Espeon, he thought that he would evolve them too. He sent the Eevees out of their pokeballs and placed his firestone, waterstone and thunderstone in front of them. He asked the Eevees if they wanted to evolve. "If you don't want to, I won't force you". But the Eevees did want to evolve. One touched the thunderstone, another touched the firestone and the third touched the waterstone. And soon Ash had a Jolteon, Vaporeon and Flareon.

Ash was feeling happy, with the new pokemon he had got. "And pretty soon I'll be having a new pokemon" he said. He was holding the blue egg from S.S. Anne in his arms. When the gang had their pokemon recovered in the pokemon center, Ash offered to take the egg. "What do you think it will hatch into?" asked Misty. "I don't know," answered Ash "I just want it to be nice and healthy. Did you sort out your pokemon too Misty?" "Yes I did" said Misty. Misty sent her Gyarados to Cerulean Gym and brought back her Oddish. "My Sisters said that my new pokemon have made their shows more popular. At least they're happy". "I sent my Growlithe and Sandslash back to my family," said Brock "and get this. My mum says that my brothers and sisters played with Growlithe right away". "Well they do say that Growlithe make good pets for humans" said Misty. Brock agreed.

Just then Pikachu noticed something in the ocean. A little sea horse was paddling in the ocean and it looked in pain. Next to it was two jellyfish, with red jewels on their bodies and they were in pain too. Misty squealed. "It's a Horsea and two Tentacools".

Ash looked at them on the pokedex: Horsea, the dragon pokemon. The pre-evolved form of Seadra. It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees.

Tentacool, the jellyfish pokemon. Because its body is almost entirely composed of water, it shrivels up if it is washed ashore.

"I love Tentacool," sighed Misty "they are so adorable". "Misty really loves water pokemon" Ash whispered to Brock. Brock nodded his head in agreement. "I'm going to catch these three" said Misty. She was about to throw pokeballs at them, but Brock stopped her. "Hang on;" he said "they look hurt". "You're right," said Misty "it looks like they have been in a fight. What happened?"

Just then Ash saw something. "Look at that," he gasped "that boat is being attacked by something". It was a boat carrying workmen. Suddenly the boat sank and the workmen fell into the sea. Misty released all her water pokemon and Ash released his Vaporeon to get them out of there. The workmen thanked Ash and Misty and were about to tell them what had happened when an old woman appered.

The old woman introduced herself as Nastina and thanked Ash, Brock and Misty for helping her men. "Those damn Tentacool are ruining my plans again" she shouted. She explained that she was trying to build a hotel and theme park out in the ocean. "But thanks to those disgusting Tentacool my plans are getting ruined. Say as you three are trainers, would you care getting rid of those Tentacool?" The gang refused immediately, especially Misty. Misty was furious that Nastina thought that Tentacool were disgusting creatures. The gang left immediately.

Ash, Misty and Brock were looking at the ocean. "I've been thinking about something" said Ash. "What is it?" asked Misty. "Well it's about the Tentacool attacking the boat," said Ash "what if, where Nastina is building her theme park and hotel is really where the Tentacool live". "That actually makes sense," said Brock "wild pokemon do attack humans if their territory is being threatened". "So the one who's wrong around here is Nastina, not the Tentacool" said Misty. Then Pikachu saw the Horsea and two Tentacools again. Misty walked out to the Tentacools. "Tentacool I need to know," she said "is where that construction is your home?" The Tentacools nodded. "Your theory is right Ash," said Misty "Nastina is ruining the ocean. We need to stop her".

But then there was trouble. Nastina couldn't take any more of the Tentacool and she asked everyone in Porta Vista to get rid of them for her. She even said they would get a reward of a lot of money if they did. The bad news was that everyone accepted the offer. "What can we do?" said Ash "Nastina is really desperate to get rid of the Tentacool". The other bad news was that Jessie, James and Meowth was around. They wanted the reward money too and agreed to go after the Tentacool. They were now out on the ocean, in a row boat, carrying a tub of what they called 'Super Stun Sauce'. "So what will this stuff do?" asked James. "Simple James," said Jessie "this stuff with make the Tentacool paralyzed". "And once it's done that," said Meowth "we can capture the Jellyfish and present them to the boss". "Ah I've got it," said James "this is a great plan".

Unfortunately Team Rockets plan didn't turn out great. When they poured the stuff into the ocean, one of the angry Tentacool touched the stuff and evolved into Tentacruel. But this Tentacruel was ten times bigger than normal. When Ash, Misty and Brock saw the giant Tentcruel, they were horrified.

Ash looked up Tentacruel: Tentacruel, the jellyfish pokemon. The evolved form of Tentacool. It uses its tentacles to capture prey and holds it until weakened from poison

"This isn't good," said Brock "that giant Tentcruel is angrier than all the Tentacool put together".

The Tentacruel began attacking the city with its giant tentacles and the Tentacools helped him. Then Tentacruel grabbed Meowth and spoke to the humans through Meowth like a puppet. "Humans," said the giant Tentacruel "you destroyed our home and now we will destroy yours". "So where the hotel is being built is where the Tentacool live" said Brock. "We need to stop them," said Misty "who knows what else they will do". The Horsea and two Tentacools tried to reason with Tentacruel, but Tentacruel wouldn't listen. "It's no use Horsea and Tentacool," it said "humans are not trustworthy and should be destroyed". First the Tentacool and Tentacruel destroyed Nastina's hotel and theme park, and then moved back to attacking the city.

Misty bravely steps on top of a building and speaks to the Tentacruel through a microphone. "Tentacruel," she said I understand that you are angry because of what the humans did to your home. And now that we realise of what we did, we promise you this will not happen again and we will leave your home alone". Tentacruel hesitated at first, not certain if to trust Misty or not. Then it commanded the Tentacool back into the ocean. "We will let you off this once," it said "but if you humans do attack our home again, we will not be forgiving next time". Then it swatted Meowth and Team Rocket away and went back into the ocean.

Nastina was still angry at Tentacool and Tentacruel and wanted to get rid of them. But Tentacruel swatted her away too. "Good riddance" said Brock. "Couldn't happen to a nicer person" agreed Ash. So now the ocean was never going to be disturbed again and the citizens of Porta Vista both agreed to never build a building in the ocean again. Because they all knew that the water pokemon of the ocean may fight back.

After the problem with Tentacool and Tentacruel was over, Ash, Misty and Brock finally caught a boat for the mainland. "Hey Misty," said Ash "did you catch any Tentacool?" "Yes I did," said Misty "you remember the Horsea and two Tentacool that we saw? Well I caught them and they are now at Cerulean Gym". "I bet your sisters will be frilled that you got new pokemon for them to use". "They sure will" replied Misty. And now Ash, Brock and Misty continued their journey.

* * *

Ash and his friends soon came to a place called Maiden's peak. "I heard of this place," said Ash "they say a woman died here and became part of the cliff here. They even say her spirit still haunts this place". "Wow really?" asked Misty. "Well that's what the story is" said Ash. Brock then saw a pretty woman, with light purple hair, on the docks. He found her very pretty. What he didn't know was that pretty woman was actually a ghost pokemon in disguise.

The gang saw that a festival was going on. One of the residents explained; "This is our end of summer year festival. We always have one every year to celebrate the end of summer and our legend of the ghost of Maiden's peak". While Ash, Brock and Misty enjoyed the festival, they also heard the story about the maiden of Maiden's peak.

The story was two thousand years ago, men from Kanto were sent away to war. The maiden, from Maiden's peak, was in love with one of the soldiers and waited for him to return, on the cliff. But her lover never returned, they say he died in that war. The maiden never believed that and waited for him to return for the rest of her life. They say that when she died her body became one with the cliff and they also say that her spirit still waits for her lover.

Apparently the end of summer year festival was also the anniversary of when the soldiers left for war. Ash, Misty and Brock also found out that tomorrow night, the people of Maiden's peak would be sending out candles on paper lanterns onto the ocean. The candled lanterns were to help lost spirits find their way.

That evening Ash, Brock and Misty were resting in the pokemon center. "I keep thinking about that story," said Misty "it's sad that maiden never got to live the rest of her life with the one she loved". "You know I just remembered something" said Ash. He took out a small brown box and a journal book from his rucksack. In the brown box was a very old ring, with a purple stone. "Prof Oak told me about this. A man named Yamato from Pallet Town was in that war two thousand years ago. He survived and when he returned home he wrote about it on some parchments. He even wrote that he made friends with the soldier that the maiden fell in love with". "Are those parchments still around?" asked Brock. "Not really," said Ash "those parchments worn a very long time ago, but his story was kept from scrolls to books. This journal that I have is about his story". "I'm amazed by that," said Misty "does it say anything about the maiden's lover?" "Yes," said Ash "the truth was her lover was killed in that war. Before he died he asked Yamato to give the ring to his lover". "But how come you have it and it's not with the maiden?" asked Misty. "Well Yamato said that after he returned home to Pallet Town he became dreadfully ill," said Ash "and they say he died not long after. So it must mean that Yamato's friends and families never knew who the ring belonged to. His ring and story had been in a monument for him and the other soldiers of Kanto ever since". "So why have you brought it with you?" asked Brock. "Well apparently," said Ash "before I turned ten Prof Oak had a look at Yamato's story. He even read about the ring, which was supposed to have been delivered to the maiden a long time ago. So before I turned ten Prof Oak told me and Gary about the story and asked us if one of us would take to the maiden. Gary didn't want to, so I offered to return it". "Are you giving her the ring tonight?" asked Brock. "Of course," said Ash "this ring had been separated from her for four thousand years already. It wouldn't be fair if it was separated from her another year longer". Misty and Brock agreed and they all set off into the moonlit night.

Ash, Misty and Brock walked all the way from the pokemon center to the cliff of Maiden's peak, carrying torches. There they found the statue of the maiden. "Wow," said Misty "even though it is two thousand years old, it looks beautiful". Ash had the ring in his right hand. He had put string through the ring; his plan was to put it round the maiden's neck.

Ash was about to walk up to the statue, when a voice came up to him. "I've been waiting for you" it said. Ash, Misty and Brock turned round and saw a pale woman, with purple hair, in front of them. Ash bravely stepped forward. "You're the ghost of Maiden's peak aren't you?" he asked. "I've been waiting for you" the woman said. "Listen I am not your lover," said Ash "your lover died in that war two thousand years ago". But the woman just kept on saying "I've been waiting".

Ash had a feeling that something was in the works and held his pokedex to the woman: Gastly, the gas pokemon. A Pokémon born from poison gases. It defeats even the largest foes by enveloping them in gas.

"Reveal yourself Gastly!" shouted Ash. The woman turned into a dark purple pokemon. "What's the big idea?" "If you must know," said the Gastly "I guard over the stoned maiden of Maiden's peak". Ash, Misty and Brock were amazed that this Gastly can talk. "Listen Gastly," said Ash "I'm not here for a fight or for any trouble. I'm here to give this ring to the maiden. It's from her dead lover". He showed it to Gastly and explained about Yamato. "I see," said Gastly "very well I will let you give it to the maiden. Besides I sense something peculiar about that ring".

Ash walked up to the statue and placed the necklace round the maiden's neck. But just then the ring shimmered and then a spirit of a young man appeared. "That's the maiden's lover" said Gastly. "No way!" gasped Ash. Then the real spirit of the maiden appeared. "My love" she said "you have come back to me at last". The maiden and her lover embraced and the maiden cried tears of joy. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Gastly were touched by this scene. The man explained that afer he died he put himself in the ring, so that he could rest in peace after seeing his love again. "But since the ring never got to her," said Ash "that means your spirit was trapped in the ring. And you could only be free if the ring got to her". The man nodded. He and the maiden thanked Ash and Gastly for their help and finally rested in peace in the afterlife together.

After the maiden and her lover disappeared the sun was beginning to rise. "It's time for me to leave," said Gastly "I only come out at night". "What are you going to do now?" asked Ash "now that the maiden and her lover are in heaven together?" "I will still be wondering around," said Gastly "there are still many spirits that are lost, so I intend to help them all". Then Gastly left. "What a night" sighed Ash. Misty and Brock agreed with Ash.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock slept through nearly the whole day, since they were awake all through the night belong. Then as evening came they enjoyed the festival. Right now they were watching the citizens of Maiden's peak put the candled lanterns on the water. "I hope that all the wondering spirits will be able to rest in peace" said Ash. "Me two" said Misty. "Come on you two," said Brock "time to join the festival". They both put on kimonos and had the time of their lives.

* * *

They should have given Misty a Tentacool in the anime. For the ghost of Maiden's peak, well I didn't like that they never revealed if the maiden and her lover ever got together again. So I decided to do it myself.


	10. Saffron City and Lavender Town

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 10**

_Saffron Gym and Lavender Town_

After finishing with Maiden's peak, Ash, Misty and Brock were now back on track with travelling to Saffron City. Right now they were walking through a forest and it was getting dark. "I hope we find Saffron City soon," said Misty "it's getting late". "Hey Ash," said Brock what pokemon are you going to use?" "Well," said Ash "since the gym leader, Sabrina, uses psychic type I've been thinking about it. I thought of using Gengar, Butterfree or Beedrill, since ghost and bug types beat psychic types. But since Gengar and Beedrill are part poison type as well it might not work as psychic beats poison. As with Butterfree, well I couldn't make up my mind. So I decided to go with Espeon. After all psychic vs psychic can work". "That's a great idea" said Brock.

Just then they heard laughter coming from some bushes. The laughter was from a little girl, about six years old, and was wearing a white dress, with a white hat and was carrying a white ball. "Hey little girl," said Ash "do you know if we are near to Saffron City?" The little girl laughed again and ran away into the bushes. "I was only asking for directions" said Ash. The group followed the path that the girl took and the path led them to a cliff. They saw Saffron City ahead of them; it was a city with many lights. "Wow it's beautiful" said Misty. "I guess seeing that little girl was a sign of luckiness" Brock chuckled. Ash and Misty also chuckled at that comment.

After spending the night in the pokemon center, the gang walked over to Saffron Gym, an unusual dome-shaped building. "Well time to get my fourth badge" said Ash. He was about to open the gym's door, when a dark grey bearded man, in a dark green jogging outfit and with a dark green cap, interrupted him. "Are you going to battle Sabrina?" the man asked. He started at Ash and appeared to be studying him. Ash noticed this, but shook it off. "Yes I am battling Sabrina," said Ash "is that a problem". "If I were you kid," said the man "I'd go to another gym. Sabrina will not go easy on a newbie trainer like you. So leave now and go to another gym". Ash glared; he wanted to fight Sabrina. He looked at the old man straight in the eye. "Listen here old man," he said "I didn't come to Saffron Gym just to have you tell me to leave. I'm battling Sabrina, got that?" When the man looked at Ash's eyes he thought they had turned blue for a moment, but thought he was seeing things. Ash walked into the gym in a huff and Misty and Brock followed him. The old man just watched see them go inside.

Inside, Ash, Misty and Brock saw a lot of people at tables. Some people were staring at spoons, as if they were trying to bend them. And the rest were trying to guess what shape was on cards, without looking. "What are they all doing?" asked Misty. "Hey what are you kids doing here?" said a voice. It was a man in a lab coat. "I am here to challenge Sabrina" said Ash. The man chuckled. "If you're here to challenge the great Sabrina," he said "then you are in big trouble". "Why is that?" asked Misty "and what are those people doing?" "If you must know, it's this" the man said. He took a spoon out of his pocket, held it up and stared at it hardly. The spoon suddenly bent a bit. "Hand on a minute," said Ash "you're a psychic". "Oh," said the man "then you know about psychic powers". "Of course," said Ash "besides I own a psychic pokemon myself". "Impressive," said the man "we hardly get any trainers with psychic pokemon. But I highly doubt that will help you. Besides you don't seem to have any telekinesis".

Ash was cross with that comment. He grabbed the spoon and glared at it hard. Misty and Brock knew that nothing was going to happen, but they looked quietly. Just then Ash's eyes turned blue and he bent the spoon easily than the man did. Ash saw what he did and dropped the spoon in amazement. "Wow," he gasped "that was amazing". Misty, Brock and the man were in shock. "Incredible," said the man "kid you must have a strong psychic relative down your line. Since you seem to have a strong psychic power, I will take you to Sabrina".

The man led them to where Ash's gym battle with Sabrina would be. The battle field looked like an underground temple. Misty and Brock were feeling a bit scared and Ash had a strange feeling inside of him. "I sense psychic energy" he whispered. He felt a bit strange after realizing that he had some psychic powers within him; he never noticed it before. The man bowed on the battlefield. "Great Sabrina," he said, and pointed to Ash, "This boy here wishes to battle you". Two figures appeared behind a curtain. One was a little girl in white, holding a pokeball, the other was a woman with long dark green hair, wearing a long red shirt. Ash recognized the little girl the girl they saw in the forest. The woman's eyes turned blue, like Ash's did, and lifted the man into the air, then dropped him onto the floor. The man ran away in panic. The gang felt sorry for the man; it seemed really mean of Sabrina treating her own assistances like that.

Ash bravely stepped forward. "Sabrina, I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," he said "and I wish to battle you to earn the Marsh Badge". The little girl spoke up and giggled; "I accept the challenge, but if you lose you will have to play with me" Ash felt sure about this, but agreed to. Then the woman spoke up; "This will be a one vs one pokemon battle. Let play time begin". She floated to the top side of the stadium. Ash got spooked by that, but stepped onto the bottom side of the stadium.

Now the gym battle was ready to begin. "Come on out Abra" said Sabrina. A brown fox like creature came out of the pokeball, but it looked like it was a sleep.

Ash looked puzzled from that and looked at his pokedex: Abra, the psi pokemon. It sleeps for 18 hours a day. Even when awake, it teleports itself while remaining seated.

'If Abra can still do things while asleep,' thought Ash 'I better be careful and not underestimate it'. "Okay Espeon I choose you". Espeon came out of her pokeball and got ready to fight. "So you have a psychic type too huh? Interesting" said Sabrina. The little girl smiled with delight. "Espeon," said Ash "this may be a difficult battle, bet let's win this". Espeon yipped.

Ash was about to give Espeon a command, but Abra started to glow. "Interesting" said Sabrina. Everyone watched as Abra evolved and changed into a bigger fox, with a spoon.

Ash looked it up: Kadabra, the psi pokemon. The evolved form of Abra. It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so.

'Now this is really going to be tough' thought Ash. "Espeon use shadow ball!" Espeon fired a black purple ball from its mouth and the attack hit Kadabra directly. "Use confusion" said Sabrina. Kadabra's eyes turned red, ready to attack. "Quick use protect" said Ash. Espeon created a barrier around herself to protect her from Kadabra's confusion. "Now use swift!" Stars came out of Espeon's jewel and hit Kadabra really hard. "Recover" said Sabrina. Kadabra glowed a light yellow and recovered a bit. 'Oh no,' thought Ash 'recover makes pokemon recover a little. I will have to attack Kadabra very quick'. "Espeon psyche up". Espeon stood still for a bit. "Now use psybeam". A rainbow coloured beam shot out of Espeon's jewel and hit Kadabra hard.

Sabrina's eyes went wide eyed like that. It was like she was showing some emotion. Misty and Brock saw that. "Hey Brock," whispered Misty "doesn't Sabrina look a bit different?" "Yeah," said Brock "I mean earlier she just looked blank on the face and in the eyes. But now she looks a little worried, because of how much pain Kadabra just went through". Unknown to them, the man they saw outside was watching the gym battle in the shadows.

Espeon and Kadabra were panting and getting tired from the battle. "I have to say," said Sabrina "you are giving me an interesting battle". "Yeah, this battle is fun" said the little girl. "Well I'm afraid this battle is now going to finish," said Ash "Espeon shadow ball". "Psybeam" said Sabrina. The shadow ball and psybeam collided with each other. Both Espeon and Kadabra were panting and struggling to stand. Then suddenly Kadabra collapsed with defeat. Ash had won.

Ash ran over to Espeon. "Thank you Espeon," he said, giving her a hug, "you were great". Espeon licked her trainers face in affection. Meanwhile Sabrina walked over to Kadabra. "You made us lose!" shouted the little girl "you're a meanie!" Sabrina picked up Kadabra and asked it if it was okay. She had a real look of worries in her eyes, and it looked like colour was coming back into her eyes. Then the little girl suddenly disappeared, as if she were an illusion all this time.

Ash was about to walk to Sabrina to ask if she were okay, when the man ran over to Sabrina. "Sabrina" he said. "Daddy?" said Sabrina. Tears started to build in her eyes and she hugged the man. "Daddy!" she cried. "My little girl" said her daddy. Ash, Misty and Brock were amazed by this, they had no idea that the man was really Sabrina's father. Then a woman came into the gym; she turned out to be Sabrina's mother. Both Sabrina and her father hugged the woman and all of them cried tears of happiness.

When everyone got out of the gym Sabrina's father explained everything to Ash, Misty and Brock. The truth was Sabrina had been born with psychic powers. But what happened was that the psychic powers began to take control over Sabrina when she got older and older. "Ever since that happened," said Sabrina's father "Sabrina showed no emotions for anything and used her powers to hurt people. But thanks to you Ash, Sabrina is now free at last". "I didn't really do anything," said Ash "all I did was battle her". "Ah but your battle set her free," said the man "because defeating Kadabra helped Sabrina get her emotions back". Sabrina and her mother agreed with that.

Sabrina stepped over to Ash. "Ash I thank you for that pokemon battle," she said "and now I present you the Marsh Badge". The Marsh Badge was golden and in the shape of two circles. "And I have something else for you". She handed a book to him. The book was a lavender coloured journal. "This book explains all about psychics. I read from my assistance's mind that you have psychic powers, so this book will teach you about handling and controlling your powers".

Ash accepted the badge and journal, and he and Misty and Brock bid farewell and left Saffron City.

* * *

After obtaining the Marsh Badge, Ash wanted to stop in Lavender Town. "Why do you want to stop in Lavender Town?" asked Misty "do you want to capture another ghost type pokemon?" "No not really," said Ash "it's because an old friend of mine lives here. So I want to say hi to him, if that's okay?" "Of course it's fine" said Misty. Brock agreed. When they reached Lavender Town, it seemed a bit spooky to Misty and Brock and a mist was rolling in. "Hey, is Lavender Town usually like this Ash?" "Well it does get misty here," said Ash "I've been here before with my mum. But the mist only rolls in at night time. Something doesn't feel right".

Ash took Brock and Misty to his old friend's house. Ash's old friend was a boy, two years older than Ash, named Ken. "Hi Ken" said Ash. "It's good to see you again Ash" said Ken. Ash introduced Misty and Brock to Ken. "Nice meeting you" said Ken. "Hey Ken what's with all the mist outside?" asked Ash "isn't it a bit early for the mists to be out?" "You're right Ash," said Ken "it is early, since the mists only come out at night. But I think I know what's going on".

Ken took Ash, Misty and Brock to a tower. "I remember this tower," said Ash "this is Lavender Tower, where ghost pokemon live". "Yes," said Ken "and this is where the mists are coming from". "Why is that?" asked Brock. "I'll tell you," said Ken "the truth is a ghost seems to be haunting the place. You see a few months ago some Team Rocket members came here to take all the pokemon from here". "Oh no," said Misty "did they succeed?" "No they didn't," said Ken "but they actually killed a pokemon". "No way!" gasped Brock. Both he, Ash and Misty were horrified with this information. "What pokemon did they kill?" "It was a Marowak," said Ken "she sacrificed her life to get rid of those Team Rocket members". "Please tell that they are in jail" said Misty. "They are in jail," said Ken "but ever since that incident, Marowak's spirit still haunts the tower. And the Gastly, Haunter and Gengar that are in there also haunt it". Ash felt uneasy about this. "I have a feeling that the Marowak didn't come back here on purpose," he said "I feel that Marowak is still here for something". "What sort of something?" asked Misty. "I don't know," said Ash "just something. I think we need to check the tower". "I agree with that," said Ken "we should check it tonight, because the ghost only reveals itself at night". Ash agreed with the plan.

When night fell, Ash and Ken headed for the tower. Misty and Brock stayed at Ken's house; they didn't fancy checking out the tower. A full moon was out and mists were everywhere; the tower looked spooky. Ash and Ken bravely entered the tower. It was very dark and quiet in the tower and there was not a soul to be seen. "Okay," said Ken "as Lavender Tower is very big, I suggest we split up." Ash agreed with that. He decided to check the fifth, sixth and seventh floors, while Ken checked the first, second, third and fourth floors.

Ash had Pikachu and Charmander with him. Charmander's tail lit up the way. Ash didn't find anything on the fith and sixth floors. All he found were rooms filled with old sheeted furniture and dust and cobwebs. He didn't even see a single ghost type. "This is odd," said Ash to Pikachu and Charmander "usually even when you take one step into the tower, the ghost pokemon come out like crazy. Something strange is going on in this tower".

Ash looked at Gastly, Haunter and Gengar on his pokedex: Gastly, the gas pokemon. A Pokémon born from poison gases. It defeats even the largest foes by enveloping them in gas. Haunter, the gas pokemon. The evolved form of Gastly. It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. Gengar, the shadow pokemon. The final evolved form of Gastly. The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.

"Come on Pikachu and Charmander let's keep going".

When Ash reached the seventh floor of the tower, he heard a crying, moaning noise. He opened the door on the seventh floor, and there in the middle of the room was a pokemon crying. It was crying over some bones.

Ash looked at the crying pokemon on the pokedex: Cubone, the lonely pokemon. The pre-evolved form of Marowak. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly.

"I get it," whispered Ash "the Marowak that Team Rocket killed was this cubone's mother". Pikachu and Charmander sighed in sadness. Ash walked up to Cubone. Cubone heard Ash walking towards him and held his arms in front of him, growling. "It's okay Cubone," said Ash "I'm not here to harm you. Those bones are your mother's right?" Cubone nodded faintly. "I heard everything about what Team Rocket did to her. I can tell she was a great mother, since it's clear that she died to save your life". Ash slowly and carefully picked up Cubone and gave it a hug. Cubone struggled for Ash to put it down, but Ash held it tight and rubbed its skull gently. "Hey it's okay. Everything will be okay". Cubone listened to Ash's kind words and felt his warm hands, then cried some more tears and held onto Ash tight. Ash chuckled and continued of hugging and rubbing Cubone. Pikachu and Charmander watched this and smiled, knowing their trainer was very kind.

Just then three figures appeared in front of Ash. It was Gastly, Haunter and Gengar. They had watched Ash being kind and loving to Cubone and were happy to see such a nice human. Ash was nervous and worried that they would be cross for invading their territory. "I'm sorry if I had disturbed you," he said "if you want me to leave I'll do so". But the three ghosts were smiling, saying in their language, that Ash was welcomed here and happy that he was caring for Cubone. "Hey you three," said Ash "I heard that this Cubone's mother, Marowak, is haunting this place, is that right?" The ghost pokemon said, in their language, that Marowak was worried for her baby and didn't want to leave it alone and helpless. "I knew it," said Ash "Marowak stayed behind to protect her baby from harm. We need to sort this out".

Ash, Cubone and the ghost pokemon met up with Ken on the first floor and Ash told Ken what had happened. "I see," said Ken "so Marowak was still here for a reason". The Cubone was feeling relaxed in Ash's arms. "What should we do about Marowak?" said Ash. "I don't know," said Ken "I think the only thing we can do is help the Marowak's spirit move on. Would you mind helping me with that Ash?" Of course," said Ash "besides I actually helped two spirits move on in Maiden's peak some time ago". "All right then," said Ken "we need to search for the Marowak. Gastly, Haunter and Gengar we need your help too". Gastly, Haunter and Gengar agreed to help.

Just then a chilling mist surrounded them. Then a brown pokemon, with a big skull helmet appeared. "That's Marowak" said Ken.

Ash looked up Marowak: Marowak, the bone keeper pokemon. The evolved form of Cubone. Despite its small size, its offensive and defensive strength is impressive.

When Cubone saw his mother, he jumped out of Ash's arms and ran to her. The ghost Marowak comforted her son. She looked at Ash and bowed her head to him. "I think she's thanking you for caring for her child Ash" said Ken. "You're welcome" Ash said to Marowak, with a smile. Then Marowak started to speak, in her language. "Marowak is saying that she's leaving her baby in your care," said Ken. Ash was amazed that Marowak had chosen him to look after Cubone. "She's also saying that she wants us to battle her. The only way for her spirit to be free is be defeated in a pokemon battle". "If that is how she will be able to rest in peace, let's do it" said Ash.

Ash and Ken got ready to battle Marowak. Gastly, Haunter and Gengar watched from the sides with Cubone. "How shall we do this?" asked Ash. "I think we shall do this with you and me using a pokemon each," said Ken "I know it will be two vs one, but it will help Marowak rest in peace quickly". Ken sent out a Poliwag; as Marowak was weak against water, Poliwag would do the trick. Ash sent out his Eevee. "Poliwag use bubble" said Ken. "Use swift Eevee" said Ash. Poliwag's bubbles and Eevee's stars both hit Marowak, it was a direct hit. Marowak growled in a lot of pain. "She's starting to get weak," said Ken "if we keep doing attacks like this, we'll win". "All right" said Ash. Cubone did look upset about seeing his mother hurt, but knew this was for his mother's own good. Marowak threw her bone for a boomerang attack. Of course that did hurt both Poliwag and Eevee, but they still stood strong. "Stay strong Poliwag" said Ken. "You can do it Eevee" said Ash. Suddenly Eevee started to glow. Then Eevee turned into a sort of black dog-fox like creature, with yellow markings on it. "Umbreon" said Ash. Ken was amazed by this evolution. "Okay Umbreon use dark pulse" said Ash. Umbreon fired a beam of dark purple circles at Marowak. That really did hurt Marowak. "Let's attack one more time," said Ken "Poliwag, bubble one more time". "Use swift again" said Ash. Both the stars and bubbles did major damage to Marowak, and then Marowak was defeated.

When Marowak lost, her spirit faded away. "It's over," said Ken "Marowak's spirit is finally at peace". Cubone started to cry for his mother, but Ash picked it up and gave it a hug. Gastly, Haunter and Gengar floated over to Ash and Ken. "Well you three," said Ken "Lavender Tower is now all yours again". The three ghost pokemon were delighted. "You take care now," said Ash "and don't worry; I will take care of Cubone". The three pokemon smiled and disappeared. "What a night" said Ash. "You can say that again," said Ken "let's get out of here". So they did.

When Ash and Ken got back to Ken's house, they told Misty and Brock what had happened. "That makes sense," said Brock "as Marowak loved Cubone she would want to stay and protect her baby". "So you're going to take Cubone Ash?" asked Misty. "Yep," said Ash "besides I don't think Cubone here would want me to leave". Cubone was snuggling up in Ash's arms. "It seems to me Ash that you have now become Cubone's adoptive dad," teased Brock "and once your egg hatches, well you really will be a pokeparent". Ash felt embarrassed and Misty and Ken chuckled at that. Suddenly a glow came from Ash's backpack; it was Ash's blue egg. "Uh-oh," said Brock "it must have heard me and now it is hatching". The egg hatched into a blue and white serpent creature. "No way," gasped Brock "it's Dratini".

Ash looked at Dratini on the pokedex: Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls.

Ash couldn't believe it; Dratini were really rare and hard to find. He had even seen Lance, from the Elite four, with a Dragonite. 'Now I will have a Dragonite of my own in the future' he thought. He smiled at Dratini. "Hi Dratini," he said "I'm your dad". Dratini cooed and rubbed its face against Ash's cheek. It was obvious that Dratini liked Ash right away. Cubone snuggled into Ash's chest some more, trying to gain more attention from his new dad. "Oh dear," teased Brock "now you have two babies on your hands". Ash, Ken and Misty laughed at that comment.

After spending the rest of the night at Ken's house, Ash, Misty and Brock bid farewell to Ken and left Lavender Town.

* * *

I've played pokemon games with the ghost Marowak in, so I decided to have that in the story. As for Ash's Aura, he will end up with something to learn about Aura. But not until he reaches the palace and I'll tell about Ash's psychic ancestor later.


	11. Celadon City, Hop Town, Scissor Street

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 11**

_Celadon city, Hop Town and Scissor Street_

Ash and company were now in a city called Celadon City. Before they arrived in Celadon City, they ran into a Mankey that liked to pick fights. Ash liked Mankey's fighting spirit and decided to catch it. Mankey put up quite a fight though; even though Ash was using Pidgeotto, as flying beats fighting, Mankey did not give up. Then Mankey evolved into a Primeape. Primeape turned out to be stronger than it was as a Mankey. But Ash didn't give up; he commanded Pidgeotto to use sky attack and that worked. Then Ash captured Primeape and was happy to have it on his team. Now they were having a nice break in Celadon City.

As they were having a break, Brock and Misty smelled a nice scent in the air. "Hey its perfume," said Misty "I'm going to check it out". "So am I," said Brock "where there is perfume, there is beautiful girls around". And Brock and Misty rushed off. Ash didn't mind perfume; his mum kept perfume all the time, although he couldn't understand why women were always so excited about it. "Oh well," he said to himself "everyone has something they like". Just then he thought of something. "Hey my mum's birthday is coming up. And since she likes perfume I will get her some for a present".

Ash went to the perfume store, where Misty was trying out different sorts of perfume. He entered the store and had a good look at the perfumes. "Which one would mum like?" he whispered "I think I would need to ask for some help". "May I help you?" said a voice behind him. Ash turned round and saw a woman in a kimono behind him. "Actually you can help," said Ash "you see I wish to buy some perfume for my mum because it's her birthday soon, as she likes perfume. But I really don't know that much about perfume". The woman smiled. "You're a nice boy," she said "I will gladly help. Now what does your mum like?" "Gardening," replied Ash "she loves doing that". "Then you need a perfume with garden scents". She turned to the ladies that were helping Misty. "Please help this nice boy with the perfumes of garden scents". The ladies looked at Ash and helped him right away. They showed all sorts of garden scented perfumes. Ash sniffed them one by one, until he finally found the one he was looking for. "I would like the wild flower garden perfume please," he said "it smells just like mum's garden". He brought the perfume, thanked the ladies and left the store. "I like that boy," said one of the ladies. "So do I," said another "not only is he cute, but a real sweetie". Then the ladies went back to work.

Ash sent the perfume to his mother by post and went to find Celadon Gym. Celadon Gym looked like a giant green house and the roof was in a design of the petals of a Gloom. When Ash was inside he saw flowers and trees everywhere. "Since Celadon Gym uses grass type pokemon," he said "it's no wonder that this gym is more like a greenhouse". He saw a lady at a reception desk and asked her if he could battle the gym leader. "Of course," said the lady "I'll take you to Erika right now".

The lady led Ash to where the gym battlefield was. Not only was the room filled with trees, flowers and grass, it was also filled with grass pokemon. Ash saw an Oddish and its two evolutionary forms, Gloom and Vileplume, Bellsprout and its two evolutionary forms, Weepinbell and Victreebel, Exeggcute and its evolved form Exeggutor and Tangela. Ash even saw a Bulbasur and its two evolutionary forms Ivysaur and Venusaur. Ash even saw Misty and Brock with the ladies that worked at the perfume store. "Erika," said the lady "this boy wishes to battle you". "Welcome" said a blue haired lady, who was Erika. Ash gasped a bit. "You're the lady who helped me with the perfumes" said Ash. "Ah I remember you," said Erika with a smile "I take it you are here to challenge me then?" "Yes I am," said Ash "I'm Ash by the way". "Well Ash," said Erika "as the perfume store manager and Celadon City's gym leader, I accept your challenge".

Ash and Erika went to the battlefield. "This will be a battle between Erika the gym leader and Ash Ketchum the challenger," said Erika's assistant "this will also be three vs three pokemon battle. Whoever knocks out the most pokemon first wins". Brock, Misty, Pikachu and the ladies were watching from the side lines. Some of the grass pokemon were watching too. "Okay," said Erika "Tangela go!" What looked a bush of vines, with two big eyes came out of Erika's pokeball.

Ash looked at Tangela on the pokedex: Tangela, the vine pokemon. Its body is wrapped in vines. The rest of its form is hidden beneath these vines.

"Then Vulpix I choose you" said Ash. His red fox got ready to battle. Erika smiled. "Even though you are using a fire type Ash," she said "don't think that you have won yet". "Don't worry Erika," said Ash "I know very well that you should never judge pokemon by types". "Okay," said Erika "Tangela use vine whip". Tangela shot out two vines, ready to hit Vulpix. "Use quick attack to dodge" said Ash. Vulpix's quick attack got away from the vine whip. "Use stun spore" said Erika. A yellow powder came off Tangela and headed for Vulpix. "Try to use flamethrower, before you get paralyzed" said Ash. But it was too late; the stun spore struck Vulpix and Vulpix felt numb. "Vulpix return" said Ash, returning Vulpix to her pokeball. "Charmander I choose you". Charmander got ready to fight. "Tangela return," said Erika "Weepinbell go. Use razor leaves". Weepinbell shot out a lot of leaves. "Use flamethrower to burn the leaves" said Ash. Charmander's flamethrower burnt the leaves to a crisp. "Now use skull bash". Charmander charged at Weepinbell and hit it with his head very hard. Weepinbell fainted. "Weepinbell return now" said Erika. The ladies on the side line watched in amazement. "Wow Ash is good" said one. "Yeah, not only is he cute but he is strong" said another. "I must say Ash," said Erika "you are an impressive trainer. But this gym battle is not over yet. Gloom go". A grass pokemon, with drool coming out of its mouth appeared.

Ash looked at the pokedex: Gloom, the weed pokemon. The evolved form of Oddish. It gives off a powerful aroma that can cause those to smell it to faint from two miles away.

Then Gloom sprayed its smell and Charmander got hit by the smell. Charmander fainted from the stench and Ash returned it. 'Oh boy," he thought 'this will be tough'. "Okay Flareon I choose you". His flareon was ready. "Use flamethrower" Flareon blew fire to Gloom and hurt it. "Quick Gloom, use petal dance" said Erika. A spiralling whirl of petals shot out of Gloom's petals and twirled towards Flareon. "Use fire spin Flareon" said Ash. A spiralling whirl of flames shot out of Flareon's mouth and burnt the petals and struck Gloom. Gloom couldn't stand another attack of flames and fainted. Ash had won.

Ash stroked Flareon's head. "Thank you Flareon" he said. Flareon loved being stroked. He saw Erika tending to her Gloom and went to see if everything was okay. "Oh don't worry," said Erika, with a smile, "Gloom will be all right. Ash you gave me an excellent battle. You're a good trainer". Ash blushed at that comment. "And so I give you the Rainbow Badge. The Rainbow Badge was the shape of a flower with eight rainbow coloured petals. "Thank you" said Ash, taking the badge.

After receiving the badge, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Erika and her assistances and left Celadon City.

* * *

Ash, Brock and Misty came to a city with skyscrapers and apartments. "Hey, where are we Brock?" asked Misty. Brock looked at the map. "It says that we are in Hop Hop Hop Town" he said. "Funny name for a town" said Ash. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked around him. "Is something wrong Ash?" asked Brock. "I'm sensing something weird in the air" said Ash "I don't know what, but something doesn't feel right in this city".

Just then they heard a woman shouting "Arnold!" They went to see what was wrong. The woman explained that her son Arnold was missing and had been missing for three whole days. "My son isn't the only one who's missing". She pointed to a wall that had a long row of pictures of children. "Those children have been missing for three days as well". 'I thought so,' thought Ash 'something is not right about this city'. He turned to the woman and thought about his mum. "Don't worry ma'am" he said to her "I'm sure Arnold will come home". The woman thanked Ash for the kind words and left.

"We need to sort this out," said Brock "children just disappearing like that seems all wrong". Ash and Misty agreed. "Split up and look for clues and ask people questions". So Ash, Brock and Misty split up and asked a lot of people if they had seen any of the missing children, but they hadn't. Then Ash saw an Officer Jenny and asked her if she had seen any of the missing children. "No I haven't," sighed Officer Jenny "and I've been looking for them these past three days. I don't suppose you've noticed anything have you young man?" Ash explained that he sensed something weird in the air earlier. "I don't know what though". "If you sense it again, please tell me at once" said Officer Jenny "I'm going to see Nurse Joy now, if you wish to join". Ash accepted.

Ash and Officer Jenny met with Brock and Misty in the pokemon center. They were asking Nurse Joy if she had seen the children, but she hadn't. The thing was Nurse Joy had her hands full; the pokemon in the pokemon center were acting strange. The pokemon in the pokemon center had been very weak and worn out for three days. Both Oddish and Cubone looked like their energy had been drained. Magikarp, that is always full of life, looked like it had died. A Charmander's flame looked like it would go out any minute. "And this one has been in terrible shape" said Nurse Joy. She was holding a Psyduck in her arms. "And these pokemon have been like this for three whole days?" asked Officer Jenny. "Yes" said Nurse Joy worriedly. Then Ash had an idea. He sat crossed legged on the floor, put his hands together and closed his eyes. "Uh what are you doing Ash?" asked Misty. "You remember the psychic journal Sabrina gave me?" said Ash "well I've been studying it every day. I have the feeling that the strange thing I felt earlier is some sort of psychic wave. And the journal showed me how psychics sense psychic waves. So I'm trying to find out". Ash closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he opened his eyes at once. "I'm right, I sense psychic waves about. And I think it's the cause of the missing children and sleeping pokemon." Just then Pikachu felt weary and fell asleep. "Oh no," said Brock "Pikachu has been hit by the waves now". "We need to sort this out now," said Officer Jenny. She pulled out a device from her pocket. "This will pick up the psychic waves and lead us to where it's coming from. We must go at once."

Thanks to Officer Jenny's device, the psychic waves seemed to be coming from a huge mansion, on top of a skyscraper. "The psychic waves are stronger now," said Ash "so our answer is in here". He and Brock opened the doors. Inside was lots of people and it seemed a party was going on in the mansion. "Please excuse us for intruding," said Ash "is the owner of the mansion here?" A smart looking gentleman walked up to him. "I'm the owner," he said "can I help you?" Officer Jenny explained to him that they had picked up psychic waves from here. "Ah does would be from our pokemon Drowzee and Hypno" said the gentleman. He pointed to two pokemon sitting on two chairs.

Ash pulled out his pokedex to see: Drowzee, the hypnosis pokemon. It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves to eat dreams. Hypno, the hypnosis pokemon. The evolved form of Drowzee. Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up.

"So Drowzee evolves into Hypno huh?" said Brock. "That's right," said the gentleman "and one of our Drowzee evolved three days ago". Officer Jenny and the gang were surprised at this. The gentleman explained that he and his friends suffer from insomnia, and that made it hard for them to sleep. "But now thanks to our new Hypno and its hypnotism we can finally sleep". "I'm glad for you," said Ash "but I think your Hypno's hypnotism is causing trouble around the city". Officer Jenny explained that three days ago children went missing and pokemon became really weak. "Oh dear," said the gentleman "could Hypno have caused that?"

Just then Misty got hypnotised by Hypno and began acting like a Seel. Just as Ash was going to ask her if she's okay, Misty ran out the door. Ash, Brock, Officer Jenny and the gentleman followed her all the way to Hop Hop Hop Town's park. When they got there, they had a big surprise. All the missing children were there, as well as Misty, but they were acting like pokemon. "Why are they acting like this?" asked Ash, watching a boy act like a Bulbasaur. "Pokemonitis," said Brock "the psychic waves from Hypno had made them think that they are pokemon". "And I bet those waves zapped the pokemon's energy, which is why they are really weak" said Ash. The gentleman looked at the kids. "How could this have happened?" he said. "Well this is why you have to be careful when using psychic pokemon," said Ash "a psychic pokemon's power can be dangerous sometimes. Thing is what should we do about this?" "I know," said the gentleman "we can use Drowzee".

They took Misty back to the mansion and Drowzee's power did cure Misty. "What happened?" asked Misty. She didn't remember anything. "You got hypnotised by Hypno," said Ash "and it made you act like a Seel". Misty felt embarrassed, but was glad to be back to normanl. Then they took Drowzee to the park and Drowzee stopped the children from acting like pokemon. The children went home right away and the woman, the gang met earlier, was reunited with Arnold at last. Then finally Drowzee woke the pokemon and Pikachu, in the pokemon center, up. "Thank goodness that's over with" said Ash. Nurse Joy was happy that the pokemon were all right and Ash was happy that Pikachu was okay. "I better just stick to sleeping pills from now on" said the gentleman "I'd hate to have this happen again". Then he and Drowzee went home.

Ash, Brock and Misty were about to leave too, but Nurse Joy turned to them. She was holding the Psyduck in her arms. "This Psyduck is still in bad shape a bit". Ash smiled, he knew that Psyduck always suffered from headaches. He walked over to Nurse Joy. "Leave Psyduck with me," he said "I know exactly how to help it". So Ash caught a Psyduck for himself. "Why did you decide to keep that Psyduck?" asked Misty. "Well," said Ash "one, Psyduck can be strong creatures and two; I would like to have a Golduck on my team". So they left the center and continued on their journey.

* * *

Right now Ash, Brock and Misty were now walking down a street called Scissor Street. Brock wanted to visit it. "So why are we here Brock?" asked Ash. Brock wasn't listening; he was just staring at the stores on Scissor Street. "I know why," said Misty "Scissor Street is a name for Breeder's Lane". "Oh," said Ash "but didn't Brock want to be a pokemon doctor though?" "He does," said Misty "but sometimes a breeder's technique can be useful, if you want to be a pokemon doctor".

While they were walking down the street, Ash saw a lot of beauty parlors. And he noticed that some pokemon were looking a bit stylish, with makeup. Misty thought they looked cute, but Ash didn't. He thought all pokemon would look cute without any makeup or accessories on. Then Misty saw something that made her squeal; "How Cute!" In the window it was an Ekans wearing a pink and yellow dress, with decorations on, and a green ribbon. There was also a Koffing, wearing a yellow frilly tutu, a ton of makeup and an orange ribbon. "Okay, is that a pokemon or a Christmas tree?" whispered Brock to Ash. Ash felt sick to the stomach; to him this was totally wrong. A woman came out of a beauty salon and her Dodrio and Riachu had the most disgusting makeover Ash had ever seen. Raichu and Dodrio didn't like their makeover either. They had too much makeup on and Dodrio's hairstyles looked awful.

Misty was about to queue up for the salon when Brock rushed to another salon shop. It was run by a woman named Suzy and she did massages for pokemon. "This is the one I'm looking for" he said. Inside a woman, with long hair, was massaging a Chansey. Chansey looked gorgeous after a good massage, then its trainer picked it up, paid Suzy and left. "Can I help you?" asked Suzy. "Well we are just looking around," said Ash "but I am interest of having one of my pokemon massaged". "Of course," smiled Suzy "just tell me anytime when you want your pokemon massaged".

Misty saw something that caught her eye. A Vulpix was fast asleep in the middle of the salon. Ash smiled and thought about his Vulpix. Misty picked up vulpix, exclaiming how cute and beautiful it was. But Vulpix blew fire into Misty's face. "I do apologize for that," apologized Suzy "but Vulpix doesn't like to be picked up by strangers". Ash asked Brock why they were here. Brock explained that Suzy was quite famous in the pokemon breeding world, winning awards for four years straight. Her Vulpix had won awards as well. Ash was amazed and understood that Brock could learn something from a great pokemon breeder.

The gang had tea with Suzy. Misty asked Suzy about the beauty salon they had seen earlier. "That's beauty salon is brand new," said Suzy "but the owners of that salon only think about how pokemon should look on the outside. And it's making trainers forget about what's on the inside". "It thought it was all tacky" said Ash "besides a pokemon's true beauty is found within, like its strength. Anyway showing off your looks is not important". Misty raised an eyebrow. "But some pokemon like to show off" she said. She stared at Pikachu and imagined it wearing a dress and a little bit of makeup. Ash snapped her out of her fantasy. "Forget it Misty," he said "you are not putting any makeup on my pokemon. Have it on one of your own pokemon". "Okay I will" said Misty. She took out her Oddish. "Come on Oddish we are going to get a makeover". And she left the salon, with Oddish.

Suzy began having doubts about her massages. "Maybe I should change my methods" she said. "No way," said Brock "your methods are fine. We just need to give an audience a demonstration of your massages and what they do for pokemon". "I agree and we will help you" said Ash. Suzy was grateful and thanked Ash and Brock. They gave a demo on the street. Ash helped Suzy with massaging Pikachu, while Brock spoke through the microphone. The crowds were amazed by Suzy's massaging; Pikachu looked adorable without any makeup on. "As you can see," said Brock "this Pikachu, being massaged, has become cuter than ever". The people looked at their make upped pokemon and sighed.

Meanwhile Misty and Oddish were in the salon. The owners gave Misty a makeover first, even though Misty said they needed to do Oddish. "Wow how cute!" exclaimed Misty, liking the new hairstyle and clothes. Then the owners put makeup on her, but Misty started to look weird. Just then Meowth came in and spoke. When Misty heard the Meowth spoke she realized that Team Rocket was running the salon. She tried to escape, but Tem Rocket tied her up to a chair. "The other twerps will come for her," said James. "And once they do we nab their pokemon" said Jessie. Misty called out to her Oddish, but Oddish was nowhere to be seen.

Oddish had seen everything and had gone for help. She ran to where Ash and Brock were and spoke to them. "I think Misty is in trouble" said Ash. He, Brock and Suzy followed Oddish to where Misty was. They saw Team Rocket and saw Misty tied up in the chair. Misty's makeup made her look funny, but Ash and Brock didn't laugh. They knew this was no time for teasing. "Let Misty go!" shouted Ash. "Oh we'll let her go," said Jessie "but you have to hand over your pokemon". "No way," said Ash "let's go Pikachu". "Go Geodude" said Brock. Jessie and James sent out Ekans and Koffing, who were still wearing the dresses and make up. "Geodude use tackle on Koffing" said Brock. Koffing tried to fight back with sludge, but the makeup and dress slowed it down, so Geodude's tackle worked. Pikachu shot thunderbolt at Ekans. Ekans tried to run away, but the makeup and dress got in the way too. So Ekans ended up being zapped by thunderbolt. "Let's finish this" said Ash. "Wait," said Suzy "I'll finish this. Vulpix fire spin". Vulpix's fire spin created a firey cyclone, which not only blasted Team Rocket away, but destroyed the fake salon. The people, who saw everything, were amazed by that. "There you see everyone," shouted Brock "the makeup and clothing not only ruined Ekans and Koffing's image, but made them unable to battle properly". Everyone knew Brock was right and took all the makeup and accessories off their pokemon. As for Misty, Oddish set her free by cutting the rope with her razor leaf.

After everyone was all back to normal, the gang got ready to leave Scissor Street. "I can't thank you enough," said Suzy "you helped me regain my confidence and you help me proof about a pokemon's true beauty". "We are glad that we were able to help you" said Ash. "Brock," said Suzy "through your Geodude I can see that you raise and train your pokemon really well". "Thank you," said Brock "I must ask though, what are you going to do now?" "Well I've decided to travel and learn more about pokemon," said Suzy "oh and Brock". She picked up her Vulpix. "Will you take Vulpix with you?" Brock was puzzled. "You see," said Suzy "I believe you will raise Vulpix better than I did. So will you do it?" Brock was touched and accepted and was happy to receive Vulpix. Ash and Misty were moved to tears about what just happened. Ash still thought that Misty's makeup was funny, but still didn't say anything.

So, with Vulpix in tow, Brock and his friends left Scissor Street.

* * *

I know Oddish can only learn razor leaf from breeding, but since they did the same thing for Brock's Ludicolo I decided to give Oddish an egg move like razor leaf. It will only have razor leaf. I'm not having Brock all goofy around beautiful girls like in the anime. I thought Brock looked silly like that. I decided to have Ash that the psyduck and give Erika more grass pokemon.


	12. Gringy City, Diglett and Fuchsia Gym

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Here is a list, for those that have gotten lost, of Ash's Misty's and Brock's pokemon they captured.

Ash: Pikachu (M), Fearow (M) Pidgeotto (F) Gyarados (F) Butterfree (M), Beedrill (M), Nidoran (M&F), Clefable (F), Sandslash (M), Bulbasaur (M), Charmander (M), Squirtle (M), Krabby (M), Jolteon (F), Flareon (F), Vaporeon (F), Espeon (F) Umbreon (F), Raichu (M), Vulpix (F), Gengar (M), Rapidash (F), Cubone (M), Dratini (F) and Psyduck (M).

Misty: Staryu (M), Starmie (M), Goldeen (F), Horsea (M), 2 Tentacools (M), Gyarados (M), 2 Poliwags (M), Oddish (F), Seel (M), Squirtle (M), Seadra (M), Tentacruel (M), Vaporeon (F), Lapras (F), Golduck (M) and Cloyster (M).

Brock: Geodude (M), Onix (M), Zubat (M), Weepinbell (M), Vulpix (F), Rhydon (M), Golem (M), Sandslash (F) and Growlithe (M).

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Gringy City, Diglet and Fuschia Gym_

Ash and company came to a place called Gringy City. Ash was carrying Cubone in his arms and Pikachu on his shoulders. The pokemon he had with him right now were Pikachu, Cubone, Butterfree, Vulpix, Vaporeon and Espeon. Ash didn't like Gringy City; it was a really polluted place and thick grey smoke was rising in the air. "I don't like this place," said Ash "it's filthy and polluted and there's a real stentch in the air". "I hate it too," said Misty "and there seems to be nothing but factories and no people are about". "This place used to be a livier place," said Brock "but they went overboard with factories and pollution ruined the air and water". "Come on," said Ash "let's find the pokemon center. I can't stand staying out here and I don't find this place safe for pokemon". Misty and Brock agreed and they went to the pokemon center right away.

It was quite late when they reached the pokemon center, so Nurse Joy was not happy with them being out so late. Ash, Misty amd Brock booked a room and went to bed. "For once I'm glad to be inside, rather than outside" said Ash. "So am I," said Misty "the sights and smells of this place made me feeling sick". "I suggest we leave immediately as soon as daylight hits" said Ash. Brock and Misty couldn't agree more.

Just then all the lights in the pokemon center went off. "What's happened?" said Ash "a black out?" He, Misty and Brock went to see what's happened when they saw Nurse Joy looking worried and upset. There were some pokemon in incubators and without the power the pokemon were in trouble. "If the power doesn't come on soon," said Nurse Joy "the pokemon might die". "We need to sort this out at once" said Ash. And he, Misty and Brock left the pokemon center. They spoke to Officer Jenny. "I've been trying to contact the power plant, but no one is answering". She told Ash, Misty and Brock where it was and they rushed over to it.

It didn't take them long to find the power plant; the power plant was the biggest building in Gringy City. The power plant had big chimneys with lots of thick smoke coming out. "Something tells me this is where most of the pollution is from" said Ash. Misty noticed a stream by it. "Ugh look at that," she said in disgust "this water is as filthy as the air". The water looked greeny blue. "Come on," said Ash "let's enter this building". What they didn't see was that some sort of purpe sludge was living in the stream.

The inside of the power plant was very dark. Luckily the gang had torches on them. "Okay what should we do?" asked Ash. "I suggest," said Brock "that we find the main power room. There might be people in there". Just as they were about to find the main power room, they walked into what sort of looked a magnet, with a metal body and one big eye. "Hey it's a pokemon" said Ash.

He looked at his pokedex: Magnemite, the magnet pokemon. The electromagnetic waves emitted by the units at the sides of its head expel antigravity, which allows it to float.

"Hey," said Misty "you don't suppose this Magnemite caused the black out do you?" "I don't think so," said Brock "besides I don't think this one Magnemite could do that by itself". "Hey Magnemite," said Ash "I don't suppose you know what's happened do you?" Magnemite stared at Ash, then suddenly froze and flew off in a hurry. "Hey what happened?" asked Ash.

Just then Brock smelt something disgusting in the room. "Hey do you smell that?" asked Brock. Ash and Misty smelt it too and held their noses in disgust. Behind them were a couple of big purple blobs. "These things must be why Magnemite left in a hurry" said Brock. "Yuck they stink" said Misty. "What are they?" asked Ash.

He checked the pokedex: Grimer, the sludge pokemon. It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It appears among filth.

Ash was disgusted by the smell of the Grimer, but didn't say anything about it. He knew that would make the Grimer mad. But unfortunately Misty yelled about the Grimer smelling terrible and of course that did make the Grimer mad. Suddenly a big dark purple blob of sludge appeared between the Grimer, looking very cross.

Ash looked at it on the pokedex: Muk, the sludge pokemon. The evolved form of Grimer. A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact.

Muk ordered to Grimer to charge at the gang. "Now you've done it Misty" said Ash and they all ran.

They ran into two men around the corner. "Hey what are you doing here?" asked one of the men. "Getting away from the Grimer!" shouted Misty. The two men saw the Grimer as well and led the kids into the main power room. Brock locked the door. "Why is there a black out?" asked Ash "it's causing trouble at the pokemon center. The pokemon there will die without the power". "It's because of the Grimer" said one of the men "they've plugged up the water intake and our power generator won't spin without the water".

Suddenly some bangs on the door were heard. "Oh no," said Brock "the Grimer are trying to get in". "You kids are pokemon trainers right?" asked one of the men "use your pokemon to fight them". "If you do that," said the other man "the Grimer may run away and the generator may work again". "Okay let's do it" said Ash. He sent out Butterfree and Espeon and ordered them both to use psychic, as psychic types beat poison. Then an air vent from above them opened and out popped the Magnemite from earlier. "Are you here to help us?" Ash asked Magnemite. Magnemite nodded and then more Magnemite and what looked like three Magnemites all stuck together. "Look its Magnemite's evolved form Magneton".

Ash looked up Magneton: Magneton, the magnet pokemon. The evolved form of Magnemite. Its heavy gravitational power allows it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields.

The Magnemites and Magnetons fired powerful thundershocks at the Grimer. Both the Grimer in the main power room and the ones blocking the water intake got hit. Then they all left in a hurry. The water went through the generator and the power came back on. The two men were delighted and set to work on the machines at once. Ash, Misty and Brock were delighted too. Then Misty realized that Muk was still there. Ash had Butterfree and Espeon to hit it with psybeam. Then Magnemite and Pikachu hit it with thundershock. When Muk was down, Ash caught it with his pokeball. Then he asked Magnemite if it wanted to come with him too. The Magnemite agreed and Ash caught it; so Ash had caught two pokemon in one night.

The next morning Ash, Misty and Broock spoke to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, before they left. "The Grimers and Muk were in the stream because the water is filthy like this city is" said Misty. "Yeah this place needs a really good clean up" said Ash. "If you clean up the air and water around here," said Brock "the city will be as good as new and it may become livier again". Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy both promised they would do that, they thanked the kids for everything and bid them farewell.

Meanwhile at Prof Oak's lab; Prof Oak received Ash's Magnemite and Muk. He was happy with Magnemite but wasn't happy with Muk, because of the smell. "What's the idea of sending me a Muk? Yuck!"

* * *

The gang was now travelling through a mountain forest. "Once we past these mountains," said Brock "we should find Fuchsia City". "And in Fuschia City," said Ash "I can get my sixth badge". They were walking along thr road, when suddenly an explosion happened and made the ground shake. "What was that?" gasped Misty. "I don't know," said Brock "but it came from the other side of the hill. We better check it out".

They found out that the explosion was some trucks being destroyed by landslides and pit holes. "What a mess," said Brock "what's going on?" "I'll tell you what's going on" said a voice, sounding very cross. It was a constructive workman and he was red in the face with anger. "It's because of those Diglett".

"Diglett?" said Ash and took out his pokedex: Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. Diglett love to create underground tunnels.

"God I hate those damn Diglett!" shouted the workman. "Excuse me sir," said Ash "but why do you hate Diglett?" Ash didn't see anything bad about Diglett. "Because those Diglett keep on interrupting our construction work" said the man "me and my men are trying to build a dam, but those Diglett keep getting in the way".

Suddenly some cars and trucks came up the road. "Ah at last they've come" said the workman. "They?" said Ash. "I've asked some pokemon trainers to help me get rid of the Diglett," said the workman "and if you want to help you're welcome too". A trainer came out of a red car. It was Gary Oak. "Gary" said Ash, looking surprised to see his rival. "Well if it isn't Ashy-boy," said Gary "what brings you here?" "I'm on my way to get my sixth badge" answered Ash. Gary chuckled. "I've already got my sixth badge". Ash felt annoyed by that; ever since he and Gary were kids, Gary would always boast about being the greatest. "So what are you doing here?" asked Ash. "I have been asked by the workmen to help with the Diglett problem" said Gary.

The workman explained to the trainers that they needed to get rid of ther Diglett. "These bugs cause nothing but trouble". Gary corrected him that Diglett were ground type, not bug type. "I don't care what type they are!" shouted the workman "I just want them gone!" Gary kissed one of his pokeballs and threw it to get a pokemon out. But what happened was weird; Gary's pokemon came out and then went back into the pokeball. Gary tried again with another pokeball, but the same thing happened. It also happened with the other trainers pokeballs. What was stranger was that the Diglett would give the pokeballs back to the trainers.

Ash, Misty and Brock were watching from the sides. "That seems odd" said Misty "you think something is preventing the pokemon to come out of the pokeballs?" I don't know," said Brock "but something doesn't feel right around here". After trying five times, Gary gave up and left in his red car. The other trainers decided to leave too. The workman got so angry; he tried to whack the Diglett with a sledgehammer.

The gang spent the night in the hot spring inns. When morning broke they relaxed in the hot spring baths. "You know," said Ash "I've been wondering about the Diglett. What if this is the same thing with what happened back with the Tentacool at Porta Vista". "Are you suggesting that where they are building the dam is the Diglett's home?" said Misty. "I do" said Ash. "That actually makes sense," said Brock "besides the Tentacool bothered the workmen to protect their home. So the Diglett must be doing the same thing".

Just then Pikachu saw a Diglett. The gang saw it too. They got out the baths, changed from their swim suits into their clothes and went to follow the Diglett. The workman was still rying to whack the Diglett with his sledgehammer. It was a funny sight. They followed Diglett to a mountain range and saw a lot of Diglett and their evolved form Dugtrio.

Ash looked at Dugtrio on the pokedex: Dugtrio, the mole pokemon. The evolved form of Diglett. Its three heads move alternately, driving it through tough soil to depths of over 60 miles.

They saw the Dugtrio dig around and the Diglett were planting small trees into the ground. "Wow look at this" gasped Ash. "Yeah these small Diglett and Dugtrio actually created this whole mountain range themselves" said Misty. "It seems you're theory was right Ash," said Brock "this mountain range is their home". The workman saw the mountain range as well and realized his mistakes. "If my men and I build the dam," he said "we would not only destroy this mountain range, but also the home to lots of pokemon. I'm going to cancel this project and leave the mountains and forests alone". Ash, Misty and Brock were delighted.

Just then they heard laughter in the distance. It was Team Rocket; they wanted to capture all the Diglett and Dugtrio. Ash sent out Pikachu, Espeon and Vulpix to fight them. Jessie and James sent out their pokemon. Instead of Ekans and Koffing, they had sent out an Arbok and a Weezing; Ekans and Koffing had evolved.

Ash looked at the pokedex: Arbok, the cobra pokemon. The evolved form of Ekans. Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim. Weezing, the poison gas pokemon. The evolved form of Koffing. Inhaling toxic fumes from trash and mixing them inside its body lets it spread an even fouler stench.

Pikachu's thunderbolt, Vulpix's flamethrower and Espeon's psybeam gave Arbok and Weezing a good thrashing. Hen the Diglett and Dugtrio helped out by sending Team Rocket away with their dig attacks.

After Team Rocket's departure the gang headed on to Fuchsia City. Just then Brock noticed a Diglett following them. "Hey what's wrong Diglett?" he asked. Diglett looked at Brock with a smile. "I think Diglett wants to go with you Brock," said Misty. Brock asked Diglett if that was true and of course Diglett's answer was yes. So Brock captured himself a Diglett and was happy to gain a new pokemon.

* * *

After dealing with the Diglett, Ash and the gang continued to find the Fuchsia Gym. But finding the gym was not easy. "Okay ths is ridiculous," huffed Ash "we've been searching for Fuchsia Gym for a while but all we've found is trees and more trees". "Yeah," said Misty "I mean why have a gym built in the middle of nowhere?" Brock suggested they stop for a while to rest, so they did by a small waterfall.

Misty had her six pokemon swimming in the stream. Her Staryu, Starmie, two Poliwags, Seel and Squirtle were enjoying the water. Ash had his Pidgeotto, Vulpix, Psyduck and Nidoran couple out as well as Pikachu. Brock had his Vulpix out and was brushing its fur with a brush. "Hey Ash," said Misty "have you decided which pokemon to use?" "Fuchsia Gym uses poison types," said Ash "so I've figured to use my Vulpix and my Nidorans". "I like that idea," said Brock "besides poison vs poison can work".

The gang searched for the Fuchsia Gym once more. It seemed hopeless at first, and then suddenly they saw an old mansion. "That's odd," said Misty "why is there a mansion in the middle of nowhere?" "I don't know," said Brock "this place seems kind of spooky". The gang decided to enter the building. They were walking down a corridor, when suddenly Misty fell through a wall on the left side. Ash and Brock saw what happened and gasped. "How did that happen?" asked Ash. "That wall is a fake," explained Brock "you push the wall and then it moves forward like a door". They found Misty on the other side of the wall. "What kind of place is this?" said Misty. "I don't know but I don't like it" said Ash.

Suddenly they saw a sort of purple fluff ball with two big eyes and two antennaes.

"Hey what's that?" said Ash and looked at the pokedex: Venonat, the insect pokemon. Its eyes act as radar, enabling it to be active in darkness. It is attracted by light at night.

Misty shuddered as Venonat was a bug pokemon. Venonat made moves at the gang to get them to follow it. So they did, but they were heading for trouble. As they were walking down another corrider, Ash got shocked by something. He thought it was Pikachu at first, but he saw a big red and white electric ball.

Ash checked it out on the pokedex: Voltorb, the ball pokemon. It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch.

Ash, Misty and Brock quickly walked away, just incase the Voltorb was going to explode. "Okay seriously," said Ash "this place is dangerous". They saw theVenonat again and chased round the corner, but Ash got hit in the face by an invisible wall. Next they ran into another invisible wall. Then to make matters worse, Ash fell through a wall and the wall hung dangerously over the edge of a cliff. Luckily the window was open and Ash grabbed the window edge. Misty and Brock got him to safety. "This place is dangerous," said Misty "there are traps everywhere". "I hope whoever set these traps up don't intend to take our pokemon," said Brock "I hate them to take Vulpix away". Then they saw Venonat again. Ash ran after it and went through another fake wall, and then he suddenly screamed. Misty, Brock and Pikachu feared that Ash was in real danger and went through the fake wall. They found Ash pinned to the wall with ninja starsa pinned to him.

Misty and Brock were about to help him out, when a laughter came from the other side of the room. The laughter was from a woman in a pink ninja outfit. "I am Aya," said the woman "a ninja of this mansion". "I don't care who or what you are," said Ash "you shouldn't throw these stars at people. I could have been hurt". Aya laughed. "I wish to battle you" she said. "I'll gladly battle you," said Ash "but get me down from here first". Aya freed Ash from the wall, and then they got ready for a pokemon battle.

"We shall battle with one pokemon each," said Aya "I choose Venonat". "Okay," said Ash, taking out a pokeball, "Nidoran I choose you". Ash's female Nidoran got her teeth ready to fight. "Nidoran use poison fang". Nidoran's fangs turned purple and she charged at Venonat to bite it. Venonat dodged before Nidoran could do that. "Venonat use stun spore" said Aya. Ash ordered Nidoran to dig, before Venonat's stun spore could hit her. "Use super fang" said Ash. Nidoran's teeth turned white and bit down on Venonat really hard. "Use Psybeam" said Aya. Venonat released a multi-coloured beam from its eyes. Ash ordered Nidoran to dodge, knowing psybeam would really hurt Nidoran. "Use poison sting" said Ash. Nidoran fired purple darts, from her mouth, at Venonat. After the poison sting hit Venonat, Venonat started to look sick and was going purple in the face. Aya gasped and was worried for Venonat. "Venonat has been poisoned by the poison sting" said Brock. Suddenly Nidoran began to glow and then turned into a bigger version of herself. "Nidorina" said Ash.

He looked at the pokedex: Nidorina, the poison pin pokemon. The evolve form of Nidoran** . **When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's.

Aya returned Venonat, knowing full well she had lost, while Ash gave his Nidorina a petting for winning.

Suddenly a Voltorb rolled towards them and exploded. As the smoke cleared a man appeared in front of them. "Brother I have failed" said Aya sadly. Ash, Misty and Brock were confused, so the man explained. "I am Koga," he said "I am the Gym leader of Fuchsia Gym, what you have stumbled upon". "My name is Ash," said Ash "I've been looking for you because I wish to challenge you". Koga looked at Ash and grinned. "I sense a real fighting spirit from you," he said "if you defeat me you will earn the Soul Badge".

So Ash and Koga got ready to fight. "This will be a two on two pokemon battle" said Koga. "I understand," said Ash "and my first pokemon will be Nidoran". His male Nidoran stuck its horn in the air, ready to fight. "I shall start with Venonat" said Koga. Ash was ready to fight with Venonat again, when suddenly Venonat started to glow. It grew from a puff ball to a giant moth.

Ash looked at the pokedex: Venomoth, the poison moth pokemon. The evolved form of Venonat. It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin.

"This may turn out tricky," said Ash "but I'm not giving in". Koga told his Venomoth to use stun spore, but Nidoran used dig to dodge it. "Use sludge bomb" said Ash. Nidoran fired globs of brown sludge, from its mouth, at Venomoth. The sludge bomb hit Venomoth, causing it to fall. Nidoran growled at Venomoth and started to glow. "Interesting," said Koga "two evolutions in one battle". Ash was surprised that two of his pokemon had evolved in one day. Nidoran turned into a bigger version of himself.

Ash looked at the pokedex: Nidorino, the poison pin pokemon. The evolved form of Nidoran . It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.

Ash and Koga were just about to continue the battle, when they suddenly got interrupted. It was Team Rocket; they had arrived at Fuchsia Gym to steal the pokemon. Arbok and Weezing were out of their pokeballs waiting for their master's orders. "Let's join forces to fight them" said Koga. He had Venomoth out and Ash had Nidorino out to battle. Aya sent out her Venonat. She had given it medicine earlier, so Venonat was fit to battle. James smirked. "We had a feeling you'd do that," he said "so we came prepared". He fired some sticky substance at the pokemon trapping them at the floor, and Pikachu too. "I know what to do" said Koga. He pulled a cord from the ceiling and Voltorb appeared from the ceiling panels. James knew what they were and trapped the Voltorb in some more sticky substance. "Now we shall grab all your pokemon" said Jessie.

There was no way that Ash was letting Team Rocket get away with this. He sent out Psyduck from his pokeball. Misty was surprised from that. "Why did you send out Psyduck?" she asked. "Watch and see," smiled Ash "disable Psyduck". Psyduck had Team Rocket and their pokemon frozen stiff by disable. Then it sent them flying by using its confusion and psychic attacks. Then Psyduck set everyone free from the sticky substance with psychic. Koga and Aya offered trades with Ash for Psyduck. But Ash didn't want to trade Psyduck for anything. Misty and Brock were amazed that Psyduck could do those attacks without having any major headaches. Ash explained that he taught Psyduck the move calm mind, before teaching it anything else. "And I suggest Misty, that when you catch yourself a Psyduck. You teach it calm mind immediately".

Ash and Koga got back to the gym battle. "I shall go with Golbat" said Koga.

Ash looked at the pokedex: Golbat, the bat pokemon. The evolved form of Zubat. Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood.

"Vulpix I choose you" said Ash, "we must be careful with this one Vulpix". Koga ordered Golbat to use wing attack. Golbat got ready to strike Vulpix with its wings. "Use ember" said Ash Vulpix shot out bolts of fire from her mouth and hit Golbat. "Use screech" said Koga. Golbat let out a very loud scream. The noise was awful. "Use will o wisp" said Ash. Vulpix let out some balls of blue fire from her mouth and the flames hit Golbat's wings. "Now use fire spin". Vulpix let out a cyclone of fire which surrounded Golbat. When the fire cyclone died down, everyone saw Golbat, with swirls in its eyes, falling to the ground. Koga returned Golbat, knowng he had lost.

Ash ran over to Vulpix and gave her a hug. "You were awesome Vulpix" he said. Vulpix licked Ash's face in affection. Koga walked over to Ash. "Ash," he said "not only did you beat me; you saved my Voltorb from those thieves. Therefore I give you the Soul Badge". The Soul Badge was pink in the shape of a heart. Ash was happy and thanked Koga.

With the Soul Badge, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Koga and Aya and went on their way.

* * *

I think Magnemite would have been a great pokemon to Ash.


	13. Pokemon Ranch, Reserve and Safari

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 13**

_Pokemon Ranch, Reserve and Safari_

After walking through a forest, Ash, Misty and Brock arrived to a lot of fields. "Do you think that we are in the countryside?" asked Misty. "We could be," said Brock "there are fields everywhere". "Let's see who or what lives here," said Ash "we maybe near a farm or ranch".

Just then they felt the grownd shaking. "Is it an earthquake?" asked Misty. "No," said Brock, pointing to a field, "it's those pokemon over there". A herd of bulls were stampeding in a field.

Ash looked at the pokedex: Tauros, the wild bull pokemon. Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature.

"I'd like to have a Tauros," said Ash "I wonder where their owner is". Just then a Growlithe came up from behind them and growled at them. "Hey a Growlithe" said Brock, remembering his Growlithe back home.

Ash looked Growlithe up: Growlithe, the puppy pokemon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting.

"Hey Growlithe," said Ash "where's your master?" "I'm right here" said a voice.

The voice belonged to a blue haired girl, riding on a firey horse. "Excuse me," said Ash "but can you tell us where we are please?" "You are at the pokemon rance," answered the girl "we preserve and raise wild pokemon here". "So those Tauros are yours then?" asked Ash. "That is correct," said the girl "I'm Lara Laramie and my family runs this ranch". Lara showed the group the fields of the ranch, which held different pokemon. One field had Sandslash, another Nidorina, another Nidorino and other fields held different pokemon. Lara got down off her firey horse to stretch.

Ash looked up Lara's horse on his pokedex: Ponyta, the fire horse pokemon. As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster. Its mane is made of intense flames.

Ash thought about his Rapidash, as Ponyta evolves into Rapidash, and released it from its pokeball. Lara was amazed by Ash's Rapidash. "Wow," she said "your Rapidash looks magnificent. When did you get it?"

Ash told Lara about Damian and about how he, Misty and Brock adopted Damian's pokemon. "I'm glad you three have Damian's pokemon," said Lara "a guy like that doesn't deserve to have any pokemon. Rapidash looks well cared for now". Ash explained that at first Rapidash was afraid of him. "She feared that I was like Damian was, but I managed to prove to her that I'm not and gain her trust, right Rapidash?" Rapidash nickered and nuzzled her trainer. Rapidash liked Ash and was happy to have him for a trainer. Lara smiled, knowing that Ash treated his pokemon with friendship and kindness. Ponyta watched the bond between Ash and Rapidash with wonder in its eyes.

Just then they felt the ground shake a bit. "The Tauros again" said Misty, in alarm. "No it's not Tauros," Lara said "that might be Dario". A flock of bird pokemon ran past them. Ash wanted to look up the pokemon on his pokedex, but they were to fast for him to scan. But one of them ran up beside them, with a purpled haired boy on its back. "Howdy Lara" said the boy. "Dario" said Lara.

Ash scanned the bird: Dodrio, the triple bird pokemon. It can run faster than it can fly. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow and anger.

Dario smirked at Lara. "I thought I'd let you know that Dodrio and I are going to win the race tomorrow," he said "I hope you're ready to lose". Then he left on his Dodrio. "Who was that guy?" said Misty. She didn't like his attitude. "That's Dario," said Lara "a Dodrio trainer. He loves to show off his pokemon's speed". "Hey Lara," said Ash "what race was he talking about?" "Well tonight we re having a festival," said Lara "and you three can come as my guests. And tomorrow we are having the pokemon race. It's a race when people, riding on their pokemon, compete against each other. And the winner becomes a member of the Laramie clan".

That evening Lara brought Ash, Misty and Brock to the festival. Lara got a lot of good luck from everyone for the pokemon race. "Lara sure is popular" said Misty. "Yeah both her and her Ponyta have got fans" said Brock. "I have a feeling that tomorrows race will be great" said Ash, muching down on a chocolate magikarp. Just then Dario showed up. "Your Tauros are going crazy at the ranch" he said to Lara. Lara called her Ponyta over and both she and the gang went over to the ranch.

When they got to the ranch, Lara's Tauros were tackling each other like mad. It was like they were having a real fight with each other. Lara sent her Growlithe to calm them down. Growlithe ran around the Tauros, barking, to gain their attention. Just then the Tauros calmed down completely. Lara was just about to inspect them when suddenly something flew past Ponyta, frightening it. Ponyta was so spooked that Lara fell off Ponyta and hurt her left arm. Brock and Misty helped Lara, while Ash tried to calm Ponyta down.

What had happened was really Team Rocket's doing. And Dario was behind it too. Apparently Dario intended to win the race, even if it meant cheating, so he had made a deal with Team Rocket. If Team Rocket helped him win the race, they would be rewared with a lot of money.

At Lara's house, Lara was resting her arm in a sling. She seemed down that she couldn't participate in the race tomorrow. "Too bad for the Laramie clan" said Ash. Then Lara had an idea; she decided that Ash could race for her. "But I can't do that," gasped Ash "I mean Ponyta will only listen to you". "You can do it Ash," said Lara "after seeing you to calming down Ponyta. I knew for sure that you are perfect for this. Everything will be okay". After seeing Lara's pleading look and getting words of engouragement from Brock and Misty, Ash agreed to enter. Ash stepped outside with Lara and Ponyta. He and Ponyta stared at each other. Ponyta wasn't sure if he could trust Ash. Ash could see that Ponyta disn't trust him, so he felt hesitated to go near Ponyta. Lara petted her Ponyta and explained to it that Ash was a trust worthy human. Ponyta remembered the bond that Ash had with Rapidash and then it smiled, agreeing to let Ash ride him. Ash slowly and carefully walked up to Ponyta and petted it gently. His hand didn't get burned at all. Then Ash climbed on Ponyta's back. "Ready to practice for the race tomorrow?" said Ash. Ponyta nickered, meaning he was ready.

The next day it was time for the race to begin. All those that were competing in the race were getting ready at the finish line. Brock and Misty decided to enter too; Misty entered with Starmie and Brock was with Onix. Pikachu sat next to Lara and her Growlithe in the stands. "Ready Ponyta?" said Ash. Both he and Ponyta were excited. So excited in fact, Ponyta set his fire mane blazing. Then a whistle blew, meaning the race had begun.

The racers took off immediately. Dario took off in first place on his Dodrio. The first portion of the race was a simple running across the field. Everything began running smoothly, but Team Rocket started doing their tricks. They shot two sling shots, which hit a Tauros and its trainer. It spooked Tauros so much that it ended up tackling a Nidorina and her trainer. Nidorina was so cross, that she picked a fight with Tauros. The poor trainers of Tauros and Nidorina got caught up with it, so they were out of the race. Tean Rocket was hiding in the long grass, finding it very funny.

The second portion of the race was going up a steep hill. "This maybe tricky," said Ash to Ponyta "but try to run as fast as you can". Going uphill was not easy for the racers, but when downhill it was easier. An Electrode and its trainer found it really easy. They flew by the racers at great speed. The bad news was Team Rocket had dug a hole, and Electrode and his trainer fell into it. Another bad news was this caused Electrode to explode, hitting Ash and Ponyta in the process. It also knocked a Raticate and a Sandslash in the process. Team Rocket was pleased with themselves. But bad news for them was Ash and Ponyta stood up again. Lara, who had seen everything on the screen, was relieved that they got up again. Pikachu wasn't worried; he knew that his trainer was tough.

The third portion of the race was across the river on the stepping stones. Dodrio easily crossed the stepping stones with ease. But it wasn't good for Onix and a Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn stepped on a stepping stone to see if it was all right. But the stepping stone sank, with Rhyhorn still on it. Onix watched in horror and groaned in tears. As it was a rock type, it didn't want to go into the water. Brock petted Onix's head to reassure it. "That's okay," he said "we tried". So Onix and Rhyhorn were out of the race. But Ash and Ponyta had no trouble and neither did Misty and her Starmie.

The fourth portion of the race was that the pokemon had to eat a tray of food, before heading towards the finish line. Of course Dario and Dodrio got to the tray of food first. But as Dodrio had three heads, they were fighting about who should eat first. This gave a chance for Starmie and Ponyta to catch up and get to their portion of food. Dario was getting frustrated and yelled at Team Rocket to do their bidding.

A thick cloud of smoke appeared, and then Team Rocket appeared. "What do you three want?" said Misty. "Let's just say that we want to mess you up again" said Meowth. "So it was you three who broke Lara's arm," said Misty "and it was also you who caused the accidents in the race". Dario rode on ahead. "Team Rocket's working for Dario" said Ash, who always thought Dario was a no good person. He was about to grab one of his pokeballs, when Misty stopped him. "Ash you catch up with Dario," she said "I'll take care of Team Rocket". Ash agreed and set off with Ponyta, leaving Misty to deal with Team Rocket.

Dario was heading towards the finish line. "I'm gonna win this one" he laughed. Then he saw Ash catch up to him. "No way!" he said, not believing this. Ponyta and Dodrio became neck and neck towards the finishing line. Dario made one of his Dodrio heads peck Ponyta. Ponyta winced at the pain and started to slow down a bit. "That was a cheap shot!" shouted Ash. "I do what I can do to win" Dario smirked, taking off again.

Now Ponyta really got angry at Dario and started to glow. Ash, Lara and the audience watched in amazement, as Ponyta evolved into Rapidash. Rapidash galloped fast and caught up with Dodrio. It was neck and neck towards the finish line, but with one more effort Rapidash managed to cross the finish line first. Ash and Rapidash were the winners. Dario was angry with that. "Cheater," he said "you interfered with me". "You're the one who attacked me" said Ash. Dario was just about to have Dodrio attack Ash and Rapidash, but Rapidash used its stomp attack and sent Dario and Dodrio flying.

After being called the winners of the race, Lara thanked Ash. "Thanks to you Ash," she said "not only did you win for me, but now Rapidash and I are members of the Laramie clan". Rapidash nickered and licked Ash on the cheek to say thank you. "It was nothing" laughed Ash.

Lara took the group to the end of the pokemon ranch. "If you want to catch pokemon," she said "there's a safari zone ahead". The group agreed to go there. Lara walked up to Ash and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks again Ash" she smiled. Ash blushed, while Misty, Brock and Pikachu sniggered at their friend. Lara thanked them once again and Ash, Misty and Brock set off to go to the safari zone.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock arrived at some sort of jungle. They saw pokemon everywhere. "Wow look at all of the pokemon," said Misty "you think this is the safari zone?" Brock frowned. "I don't think this is the safari zone" he said. "You're right actually Brock," said Ash "this isn't the safari zone. This is the pokemon reserve area. Wild pokemon catching is forbidden here. We need to look for the ranger station. I've heard that the ranger here gets upset, whenever humans like us enter here". "You're right about that" said a voice. An Officer Jenny came out from behind the bush. "I'm Ranger Jenny, and I'm glad that you know that pokemon catching is forbidden here".

Ranger Jenny took them to the ranger station. There was a big map on screen. "This map helps me watch over the pokemon reserve," Ranger Jenny explained "when poachers or trainers enter the area red lights appear on here". Just then a boy, about seven years old, entered the station. He had a Growlithe with him. "I'm here Ranger Jenny" he said and noticed Ash, Misty and Brock "you're not poachers are you?" Ranger Jenny explained that Ash, Misty and Brock were trainers and just passing boy. "This is Tommy," said Ranger Jenny "but I call him Tomo for short".

While Tomo began playing with Growlithe, Ranger Jenny explained about Tomo. "I've taken care of Tomo ever since he was a baby. He and his parents were looking at the area in their helicopter, but something went wrong with the helicopter and it crashed. I managed to get Tomo and his parents out of the helicopter before it exploded. But Tomo's parents were really hurt by the crash. They were taken to hospital immediately, but it was too late. Tomo's parents died, while Tomo survived and I've cared for him ever since". Ash, Misty and Brock felt sorry for Tomo. "So is he your adopted son?" asked Misty. "Not really," said Jenny "I'm more of a guardian to him. But I do wish for him to be with a real family that would love him forever". Ash went over to play with Tomo and his Growlithe. Tomo felt a bit nervous with Ash at first, since he had never played with people, apart from Ranger Jenny, before, but then he started to like Ash.

Suddenly a red rador light appeared on the map. "Poachers are here," said Ranger Jenny "I must leave at once". Ash, Misty and Brock offered to help out as well. So Ranger Jenny, Tomo and the group went in a jeep to see what the commotion was all about.

The commotion was really Team Rocket. Team Rocket was in the pokemon reserve and was planning to capture all the pokemon, known as Kangaskhan. "If we capture all of the Kangaskhan," said James, looking at the herd, "we'll get a big promotion from the boss". "Hurry now," said Jessie "we must act quick". "Everything is all set" said Meowth. The group arrived at the scene. The gang saw the herd of Kangaskhan.

Ash looked at them on the pokedex: Kangaskhan, the parent pokemon. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way.

"Kangaskhan are the reason why poachers keep coming here," said Ranger Jenny "and right now everything seems all right". Just then a bang happened in the sky. The Kangaskhan heard the bang and started to get panicky. Ash spotted Team Rocket. "We have to stop Team Rocket now" he said to Jenny. "We can't," she said "if I go after Team Rocket in my jeep, the Kangaskhan may start changing". Then another bang happened and this time the Kangaskhan went charging. The group managed to escape the stampede, but then Team Rocket caught the Kangaskhan in the net. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tomo were shocked by this. "Look at the poor baby Kangaskhan" said Brock, looking at the babies in their mother's pouches.

Ash got really angry by this, and was just about to get out of the jeep and grab one of his pokeballs to stop Team Rocket, when they heard a charging noise. "Sounds like she's coming Jenny" said Tomo. "I agree with that" said Ranger Jenny. "Who is coming?" asked Misty. They saw a Kangaskhan coming their way. "If that Kangaskan comes here," said Ash, worriedly "she will get captured too". "There is no need to worry," said Jenny "this Kangaskhan is a real fighter".

When the Kangaskhan saw the others in the net, it was furious. Just as Jessie tossed a pokeball to catch it, the Kangaskhan punched it away. Then her right fist glowed white and hit Team Rocket's jeep, sending the pokeballs away. "That was dynamic punch" said Ash. Then with her teeth, Kangaskhan cut the net to let the other Kangaskhan out. Then all the Kangaskhan used mega punch to send Team Rocket flying. The Kangaskhan were relieved and went back to roaming. 'That Kangaskhan was amazing' though Ash.

Back at the ranger station, the gang were amazed about what they saw. "That Kangaskhan sure packed a punch" said Misty. "Yeah," said Brock "I've never seen anything like that in a Kangaskhan". "That Kangaskhan has always been like that," said Ranger Jenny "even as a baby she was a fighter". "Is her baby a fighter too?" asked Brock. "Well I haven't seen her baby fight yet," said Jenny "but it is very independent for a baby. It's never afraid of going out of its mother's pouch or afraid of meeting new pokemon". "Wow," said Ash "it seems like it will end up strong like its mother".

Just then they all heard a squeak coming from outside the station. When they had a look outside, they noticed a baby Kangaskhan. "What's that baby Kangaskhan doing here?" asked Ash "and why is it not with its mother?" "That is the baby of that Kangaskhan," said Jenny "it always likes to wonder around the area". Ash walked over to the baby Kangaskhan and bent down onto the ground. "Hi there little girl" he said. The baby Kangaskhan took a good look at Ash; she didn't seem frightened of him at all. Then she walked onto Ash's lap and nuzzled him. Ash carefully picked up the baby Kangaskhan and gave her a hug. Ranger Jenny and Tomo were amazed by this; they never saw a baby Kangaskhan bond with a human before. "Ash is a pokeparent of two pokemon," explained Brock "that's why he has such a way with baby pokemon".

Just then a red rador appeared on Ranger Jenny's screen map again. "I have a feeling that it's Team Rocket again" said Ash. They got into the jeep again. Ash took the baby Kangaskhan with them, just incase her mother was there. When they got there they found out that it was Team Rocket again. This time they had built a giant robot Kangaskhan to attack the Kangaskhans. Worst of all they fired tranquilizers at the Kangaskhan to make them fall asleep. Ash was furious. He passed the baby Kangaskhan to Misty and got out of the jeep. "If Team Rocket thinks they're getting away with this, they're wrong," he said, grabbing a pokeball "Gyarados I choose you". His blue sea serpant got ready to fight. "Use flamethrower on that robot!" Gyarados's flamethrower set the robot on fire, but it didn't stop Team Rocket. "Now use hyper beam!" said Ash. The hyper beam smashed the robot and sent Team Rocket flying. The Kangaskhan were safe.

Ranger Jenny was grateful. "Thanks to you Ash," she said "these Kangaskhan are all right". The Kangaskhan, which liked to fight, roared at Ash. "What does she want?" asked Ash. "I think she wants you to battle her," said Jenny "she saw how strong your Gyarados was, so she wishes to fight it". Ash was surprised, but agreed.

So Ash's Gyarados and the wild Kangaskhan had a battle between them. Kangaskhan's baby watched in Misty's arms, so it wouldn't get hurt from the battle. While the fight was happening, Ash saw how strong the Kangaskhan was. She kept on throwing fighting type moves like dynamic punch, focus punch and focus blast. 'She'd be a great teacher for my Primeape' Ash thought. Gyarados put up a good fight as well with her dragon rage, dragon pulse, ice fang and hydro pump attacks. Then at last Kangaskhan collapsed from exhaustion.

The baby Kangaskhan jumped out of Misty's arms to see if its mother was okay. But Kangaskhan was allright; just tired from the fight. She smiled at Gyarados and thanked it for a good fight.

After returning Gyarados, Ash walked over to Kangaskhan and smiled. "I have to say you pack a good punch," he said, giving her thumbs up. Kangaskhan smiled at Ash, happy to have someone notice. Ranger Jenny walked over to Ash. "Ash I have something to ask you," she said "I would like you to take Kangaskhan with you". "What?" said Ash "but I can't do that. I mean it's illegal to catch pokemon here". "It's true that it is illegal," said Jenny "but this Kangaskhan should be with a trainer, not in the wild. The truth is ever since this Kangaskhan was a baby she liked to pick fights with other wild pokemon. And as an adult her liking of fighting causes problems here. So Ash please look afer her and give her as many battles she would want". Ash was surprised; he was going to have a Kangaskhan of his own. "You can count on me" he said. The Kangaskhan placed her baby into her pouch and Ash caught them together in a pokeball.

Tomo walked up to Ranger Jenny and whispered in her ear. "I see," she said "I understand. Ash Tomo here wishes to ask you something". "What is it Tomo?" asked Ash. Tomo took a big breath and spoke. "I wish to leave and travel with you". "Huh," said Ash "you want to come with me?" "I wish to be a trainer," said Tomo "and I see you as an elder brother". Ash stood silent for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said "you may come". Tomo was delighted and hugged Ash and Ash hugged him back. Misty and Brock were surprised by this, but could see that Ash and Tomo were already like elder brother and little brother, so they just smiled. "I leave Tomo in your hands Ash," said Ranger Jenny "I talk to your mother on the phone and let her know. And when you go back to Pallet Town, i'll speak with her properly then".

So Ash and the gang said goodbye to Ranger Jenny and left the pokemon preserve. Tomo took Growlithe with him. Since they first met, Tomo and Growlithe had been inseperable. So Ranger Jenny agreed to let Tomo take Growlithe with him. Tomo decided to keep Growlithe out of the pokeball, like Ash kept Pikachu out of the pokeball. At first Tomo felt nervous of leaving the place he had lived in since as a baby, but he knew that he had a happy future with Ash.

* * *

Ash and the gang soon arrived at the safari zone. "I can't wait to catch new pokemon" said Ash. "Yeah me too" said Misty, who couldn't wait to catch new water pokemon. Brock was interested in catching some new pokemon too. "What pokemon are you going to catch big brother?" "I don't know," said Ash "just what pokemon is in there".

They reached the log cabin, where they had to get the supplies for the safari zone. Suddenly a gun was pointed at Ash's face. "What are you brats doing here?" said a man, who was the owner of the gun. "Hey watch would you" said Ash "you can really hurt someone like that". The man put his gun down. "I am Kaiser, the caretaker of the safari zone" he said. He gave the gang a super rod and a bucket that contained thirty pokeballs. Then explained that they could not use any pokemon to catch the wld pokemon and not use their normal pokeballs, only safari balls. "If any of you break the rules," said Kaiser "you will have my gun to talk to". Misty saw a picture of Kaiser as a young man, with a Dratini beside him. "Rumour has it that Dratini live here" said Brock. "Well even if there are Dratini here," said Ash "I won't be catching one because I already have one". "What?" shouted Kaiser, pointing his gun to Ash's face again, "how did you get your Dratini?" Ash explained about finding Dratini as an egg on S.S. Anne. Kaiser put his gun down and let Ash off the hook.

The gang got out of Kaiser's log cabin and went into the safari zone. "Okay seriously," said Misty "what was that guy's problem? I mean he went crazy as soon as we entered the cabin. Then as soon as Ash said he had a Dratini, Kaiser looked like he would explode". "I think I know why," said Ash "Prof Oak told me that after Kaiser met a Dratini in the safari zone, trainers flocked into the safari zone to capture a Dratini for themselves. In the process the trainers captured a lot of the wild pokemon, who lived in the safari zone, and the safari zone nearly ended up destroyed. That's probably why Kaiser ends up upset most of the time. He doesn't want the destruction of the safari zone to happen again". Misty, Brock and Tomo understood. "So what shall we do?" said Misty "now that we are in the safari zone". Brock suggested they split up to cover more ground. The gang liked the idea. Ash grabbed eight safari balls, Misty grabbed six and Brock grabbed six. Tomo grabbed six as well; he wanted some more pokemon too, apart from Growlithe. "Ready to catch some new friends Growlithe?" he asked Growlithe. Growlithe barked eager to have some new friends as well. Ash and Tomo decided to go together, Misty grabbed the super rod and headed over towards the lakes and Brock went his way.

Ash and Tomo went together into a field. Just then they saw a herd of bull pokemon. "It's Tauros," Ash said "now's my chance to capture my own Tauros". Not only did Ash capture a Tauros, but Tomo did as well. Then, to his surprise, Ash captured an Arbok. Soon Ash had captured a Tauros, an Arbok, a Rhydon, a Paras, a Venonat, a Doduo, a Pinsir and a Scyther. Tomo had captured a Tauros, a Nidoran couple, a poliwag, a Venonoat and a Cubone.

Misty was fishing with the super rod at the lakes. She had captured two Krabbys, two Slowpokes and a Psyduck. She had one more pokeball left. Brock met up with Misty at the lake. He had captured a Tauros, two Chanseys, a Marowak and a Rhyhorn. Ash and Tomo met up with Misty and Brock at the lake. Then everyone exchanged their captures with each other. "So we have all caught new cool pokemon" said Ash. Just then Misty's rod started to tug. "Hey I got a bite" said Misty. The pokemon she caught turned out to be a big brown crab.

Ash looked at the big brown crab on the pokedex: Kingler, the Pincer pokemon. The evolved form of Krabby. The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim.

Misty caught the Kingler in delight. "There are four safari balls left," said Brock "what shall we do with them?"

Just as they were about to think of what to do with the remaing safari balls, Kaiser ran up to them. "I need your help" he panted. "What's wrong?" asked Ash. "Team Rocket is in the safari zone," Kaiser said "and they are after the Dratini in the lake at Dragon Valley". "We better hurry at once," said Ash "there's no telling what those three will do".

Team Rocket was smirking at the lake in Dragon Valley. "So this is where all the Dratini live" said Jessie. "It sure took our time though to get that warden to tell us about it" said James. "But thanks to this baby," said Meowth, holding a gadget that shocks you if you touched the top of it, "we here at the lake". "Have you got our new weapon?" asked Jessie. "Yes I do" said Meowth. Team Rockets new weapon was some sort of bomb. "So what will this electric bomb do?" asked James. Meowth explained that when the electric bomb goes off in the water, it would electrocute all the pokemon living in the water and bring them to the surface. "Then once the entire pokemon surface," said Jessie "we'll nab them all".

Team Rocket was just about to toss the bomb into the lake, when Kaiser and the gang showed up. "Don't even think about that!" shouted Ash. "Too late twerp" Meowth smirked and tossed the bomb into the lake". Kaiser was in horror and jumped into the lake to get the bomb. Ash quickly took off his jacket and hat and then released Vaporeon from her pokeball. "I'm going in" he said. "You can't Ash," said Misty "you might not make it". "But if I don't do something the bomb will go off and then what would we do" said Ash. Tomo didn't want his brother to jump into the lake and held on to his legs. Ash ruffled Tomo's hair "It will be okay" he said. Then Ash jumped into the lake with Vaporeon. Ash had Vaporeon get Kaiser out of the lake, while he went to get the bomb. Ash found the bomb at the bottom of the lake and went back up swimming to the surface.

Back on land Kaiser and Vaporeon made it to the surface. "Where's Ash?" asked Misty. "He's still down there" said Kaiser. The gang looked at the lake in horror. Ash was still swimming to the surface, when he suddenly ran out of breath. 'Oh no,' thought Ash 'if I don't get to the surface, all the pokemon in this lake will be in danger'. A shadowy figure in the lake was watching Ash and swam towards him.

On land Kaiser, Misty, Brock and Tomo saw the blue sky turn into a blackish grey, with rain, thunder and lightening. And the lake acted rough with waves and a big whirlpool. Tomo was scared and hoped Ash was all right. Suddenly from out of the whirlpool was a long blue serpant, with Ash on its back. "It's Dragonair" gasped Kaiser.

Ash's pokedex, in his jacket pocket, went off: Dragonair, the dragon pokemon. The evolved form of Dratini. This legendary Pokémon that can make rain or snow fall at its will. It can even fly without wings.

Misty, Brock and Tomo were relieved that Ash was okay, and so was Pikachu and Vaporeon. "Hey Team Rocket," said Ash "I think this is yours". He tossed the bomb towards them and Jessie caught it. Just then the bomb's timer ernt off and exploded, sending Team Rocket flying.

When Dragonair and Kaiser met face to face, Kaiser recognized it as the Dratini he befriended years ago. Dragonair had an x mark on its horn. It had that ever since it was a Dratini. Kaiser and Dragonair hugged each other, with tears pouring down their eyes. Dragonair introduced Kaiser to its baby, Dratini. Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock were happy for Kaiser seeing his old friends again and promised to never reveal this to anyone one. That way the Dragonair, Dratini and the safari zone will both be safe.

Back at Kaiser's lodge, Ash sent all the pokemon he captured to Prof Oak's lab. Tomo kept his new Poliwag and Cubone on him, and sent the others to the lab. Brock kept one of his Chanseys on him and sent his other new pokemon to Pewter Gym and Misty sent her new water pokemon to Cerulean Gym. Then they waved good bye to Kaiser and left the safari zone.

* * *

To answer some readers questions. 1. There is no pairing until Ash is older; he's too young at the moment. 2. Ash will catch two legendary pokemon. I'm having him get Latias and Zorua. 3. I liked the idea of Ash and his mother having Tomo as part of the family. I didn't like his parents, so I decided to have them died by a helicopter crash. 4. I didn't like the idea of Ash catching 30 Tauros, but I have written a story called 'Tricks of the trade rewritten' and it's about what Ash would have gotten at the swap meet in Johto, if he had traded them.


	14. Bike's, Eevee's and Dark City

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 14**

_Biker's, Eevee's and Dark City_

After the adventure in the safari zone, the gang were resting in the pokemon center. Ash was talking to his mother on the phone and introduced Tomo to her. Delia thought that Tomo looked adorable. Ranger Jenny had spoken about Tomo to her a while ago, and agreed that Tomo could travel with Ash.

After Ash finished speaking with his mother, he and the gang were just about to plan their next move, when Nurse Joy ran over to them. "I need your help" she said. She explained that there was a very sick pokemon in the pokemon center of Sunny Town and it needed medicine right away. "I would take the medicine to the pokemon," said Nurse Joy "but I can't leave my pokemon center. So would you three mind taking it for me?" The gang agreed; they needed to get to Sunny Town. "Hang on a minute," said Brock "there might be a problem". The problem was the only way to get to Sunny Town was by bridges. The first bridge, which was used for cars and walking, was still under construction. And the second bridge, which was available, was only used for bikes. The gang didn't have any bikes on them. But Nurse Joy said that she had plent of spare bikes in the pokemon center parking lot. "You can use them".

After receiving the medicine from Nurse Joy, the gang started to cross the bridge on their bikes. Ash had a normal blue bike, Tomo had a green kid bike and Misty and Brock had a double seater bike. Pikachu rode in Ash's bike basket and Growlithe was put back into his pokeball; he was too heavy for the bikes. They were enjoying the bike rides; it felt nice to not walk for a change. Soon they came to a resting spot. They paid for drinks at a vending machine. Ash, Pikachu and Tomo had lemonade and Misty and Brock had fresh water. "This is good exercise, don't you think?" said Ash. "Yes," said Brock "and at the way we are going we'll be in Sunny Town in no time". "Hey Misty," said Ash "didn't you have a bike with you when we first met?" "Yes I did," said Misty "but I left it at the pokemon center in Viridian City. The Nurse Joy there is looking after it for me". After finishing their drinks they set off again.

Suddenly some sort of gang appeared in front of them. "What the?" gasped Ash. Tomo felt scared and stood close to Ash. "Who are you?" demanded Ash. "We are the bike gang," said a biker, with red hair, "and I'm chopper, the leader. Who are you four?" "I'm Ash". "I'm Tomo". "I'm Misty". "I'm Brock". "Now that we've introduced ourselves," said Ash "can you let us pass please?" "Not without a battle" said Chopper. Ash felt annoyed by that. He and the group needed to get the medicine to the pokemon center in Sunny Town immediately. But he knew that the bike gang wouldn't let them pass if they don't battle. So Ash agreed to battle.

Chopper sent out Golem and Ash sent out Psyduck. "Golem use rollout to flatten that duck" said Chopper. "Psyduck use disable" said Ash. Psyduck's disable stopped Golem in its tracks. "Now use water gun". The water gun hurt Golem a lot, as Golem was a rock type and was weak against water type moves. "Golem use tackle" commanded Chopper. "Use ice beam" said Ash. Psyduck's ice beam froze Golem in a block of ice. Ash had won. A girl, who introduced hersels as Tyra, stepped forward. "Now you will battle me," she said "go Cloyster. Beat that wimpy duck". Ash was not happy with what Tyra just said and neither was Psyduck. "You'll be sorry for saying that, let's beat her Psyduck". Psyduck quacked then suddenly glowed. He turned from a yellow duck into a blue duck. Ash was happy to have a Golduck. "Okay Golduck let's win this". Tyra ordered her Cloyster to attack with Aurora beam. "Use protect" said Ash. Aurora beam was blocked by the shield. "Now use Focus Punch" said Ash. Golduck's webbed hands glowed white then Golduck punched Cloyster really hard. Cloyster fainted in a second. "Well done Golduck" said Ash. Golduck smiled and saluted at his trainer.

The bike gang were angered with their defeats and were just about to gang up on the group, when sirens were heard. They all thought it was the police, but it was really Team Rocket on bikes with a siren machine. "Hey Chopper" said James. "Hi Tyra" said Jessie. Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock were not happy to see Team Rocket, but the bike gang were. "Big Jess and Little Jym" Chopper and Tyra said. Apparently before Jessie and James joined Team Rocket, Jessie and James were part of the bike gang. Jessie would swing a chain while riding her bike and James wore training wheels on his bike. Team Rocket had a plan of getting the bike gang to help them deal with Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock. "We need your help to deal with these pests" said Jessie. "Yes they keep on ruining our plans" said James. "We also need you to take away their pokemon" said Meowth.

Ash was just about to have Golduck blast them away with Psychic, when a real police siren was heard. Team Rocket and the bike gang left immediately, they didn't want to be caught by the police. When Officer Jenny arrived at the scene she asked Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock what they were doing. Ash explained about their delivery of medicine to the pokemon center in Sunny Town. Officer Jenny wished them luck on their journeys and warned them to be careful, then left to sort out an emergency she just heard of.

"Okay seriously," said Ash "we really need to hurry now. Thanks to that stupid bike gang we are late. And that sick pokemon is counting on us". "But what if we run into the bike gang again?" said Misty. "Don't worry," Ash grinned "I just swapped Golduck for my Gyarados. She can frighten them away for us". Misty, Tomo and Brock giggled and agreed to that idea. Just as the group started to pedal their bikes, it began to rain. The gang quickly stopped their bikes and put on their rain coats and then pedalled again.

The rain started to turn into a storm, with strong winds. "We need to be careful," said Misty "riding a bike in weather like this can be dangerous". Just then they noticed a drawbridge, about to be lifted up to let a ship pass by. "We won't make it at this rate" said Brock. "Yes we can," said Ash "we will just need to jump from this side to the otherside on our bikes"But Ash that's crazy" said Misty. "It may be crazy," said Ash "but it's the only chance we've got and if we don't that pokemon won't survive by the time we get there". "I agree with big brother" said Tomo. Even though Brock and Misty thought doing a jump stunt was crazy and dangerous, they knew that Ash was right. So they agreed to jump.

At that time Team Rocket was also cycling in the rain. They thought the twerps were crazy of cycling in the rain. But it didn't stop their desire of nabbing their pokemon. When they saw the drawbridge rise up they decided to jump. When Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock jumped from the bridge, they feared that they wouldn't make it. But when they saw Team Rocket, Ash got an idea. "Let's bounce" he said. So he, Tomo, Misty and Brock bounced of Team Rocket's heads one by one. Thanks to Ash's idea, they got to the other side of the drawbridge safely, while Team Rocket fell into the sea. The gang were in glee of their success.

Just as they were about to continue cycling to Sunny Town, the bike gang surrounded them again. Ash started to get really cross. "Will you get out of our way already!" he shouted "there's a very sick pokemon that needs the medicine we're delivering". The bike gang was astonished by Ash's outburst. "Is that why you're cycling in this weather?" asked Tyra. "Yes," said Misty "and if we don't hurry that pokemon might die". The bike gang was astonished again by the group's brave and kind deed. "That's real bikers for ya," said Chopper "okay gang we are going to help them". The bikers nodded and cheered. They surrounded Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock and cleared the runway for them. Ash was surprised by this, but he was grateful as well.

In Sunny Town, the Nurse Joy in the pokemon center was worried. She got a call from her sister, on the other side of the bridge, about four trainers delivering the medicine for her. But it was starting to get late. The sick pokemon, a Shellder, was breathing heavily in its tank. "Oh I hope those kids come soon," said Nurse Joy "otherwise this poor Shellder might not make it". At that moment Ash entered the pokemon center and gave Nurse Joy the medicine at once. Nurse Joy immediately gave Shellder the medicine and the Shellder began to feel much better. Nurse Joy thanked Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock with all her heart and phoned her sister to tell her the good news.

Before the gang left Sunny Town, the bike gang surrounded them once more. "From now on you are Awesome Ash" Chopper said to Ash. "And you are Mighty Misty" Tyra said to Misty. Tomo was given the nickname 'Terrific Tomo' and Brock was called 'Bashing Brock'. The group laughed at that and bid farewell to the bike gang.

* * *

The gang were now walking through a forest. Their next destination was Cinnabar Island, so Ash could earn his seventh badge. Apart from Pikachu, Ash had Espeon beside him too. Espeon was fond of Ash and was happy to be with him. Just then her ears picked up a pokemon crying and ran to where the crying was coming from. The crying was from an Eevee that was tied up to a tree by a rope. Ash was surprised by this. "Who on earth did that?" he said, untying Eevee from the rope. "Do you think it's abandoned?" asked Misty. "No it isn't actually," said Ash, pointing to Eevee's neck "it has a collar". The collar said 'Stone Town 3-14'. "Let's go there," suggested Brock "that way we can return Eevee to its owner and find out why it was tied to a tree". Ash, Tomo and Misty agreed with that idea.

The gang walked through the forest to get to Stone Town. "I've heard of Stone Town," said Brock "it's at a base of a mountain called Evolution Mountain. They say that evolutionary stones can be found here". Misty was carrying Eevee and was happily thinking about her Vaporeon back at Cerulean Gym. Ash was thinking about the day when he received his five Eevees from Bill and about the times when they evolved into Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon and Umbreon. Just then he noticed something on the ground; it was a stone with a leaf pattern on it. "Hey it's a leaf stone," said Ash "it seems you were right about evolutionary stones being found here Brock". He placed it in his rucksack, in the bag of evolutionary stones he won from S.S. Anne.

Finally they reached where Eevee's owner lived. It was a big house, with a big back garden. When they entered the backyard, they noticed a party going on. "It's a garden party" said Brock. "Hey look at that" said Misty. They saw a Poliwhirl evolving into a Poliwrath by a water stone. As well as a Poliwrath, they saw Vileplume, Cloyster, Starmie, Raichu, Ninetails and an Exeggutor. They even saw Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon. "They are all pokemon that evolved from evolution stones" said Brock. Ash knew that his Pikachu didn't want to evolve into Raichu; Pikachu wanted to stay as a Pikachu, besides Ash already had a Raichu. Tomo didn't want to evolve his Growlithe into Arcanine either; he was happy with Growlithe just staying Growlithe.

Just then three boys ran up to them. "Welcome," said a boy, with yellow spiky hair, "I'm Sparky". "I'm Pyro" said a bow, with red spiky hair. "And I'm Rainer" said a boy, with blue spiky hair. "We are the Eevee brothers" they said together. When the brothers saw Eevee they were thrilled. "Thank you for finding Eevee," said Sparky "it's the star of this party". Ash was puzzled by this. 'If it's a star, why was it tied up?' he thought. "Hey Mikey," said Sparky "your Eevee is back". A little boy, with brown hair, stepped forward. Eevee jumped from Misty's arms into Mikey's arms.

Mikey's three elder brothers explained that Mikey was going to be a trainer like them. Sparky explained that he, Pyro and Rainer had Eevees as well, but they evolved them. Sparky had a Jolteon, Pyro a Flareon and Rainer a Vaporeon. "At this party," said Rainer "Mikey will be evolving his Eevee". Mikey looked at his Eevee sadly. Just then the three brothers began arguing about with Eevee evolution is better. Each brother believed his Eevee evolution was the better one. Ash started to get fed up. "Hold it!" he shouted "Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon are both strong. I know because I have those three. And I have two other Eevee evolutions". He introduced his Espeon to them and released his Umbreon from her pokeball. The four brothers were amazed. They had never seen an Espeon or Umbreon before. "I take it they are yours Ash?" asked Sparky. "Yes they are" said Ash, with a smile.

The gang wandered around the party. Ash saw a trainer with a Ninetails. He thought about evolving his Vulpix and took her out of the pokeball. "Hey Vulpix," he said "do you want to evolve into a Ninetails?" Vulpix nodded; she wanted to evolve. "Want to evolve your Vulpix?" asked Pyro. "Yes I do" replied Ash. Pyro handed Ash a fire stone and soon Vulpix evolved into a Ninetails. "Wow Ninetails," said Ash, rubbing her cheek, "you're beautiful". Ninetails licked her trainer's hand in affection, and then Ash returned her. "Hey Ash we want to ask you," said Sparky "if you wouldn't mind breeding your Espeon and Umbreon with any of our pokemon". Ash was surprised by that. Then he saw his Espeon with Sparky's Jolteon and his Umbreon with Pyro's Flareon. "I don't think my pokemon mind at all" Ash chuckled, pointing to them. So Sparky and Pyro led Ash to a breeding room and they left their Eevee evolutions there. "I have a question though," said Ash "who shall keep the Eevee eggs". "You'll be keeping the eggs Ash," said Sparky "but as long as you mention who the fathers were". "I understand" said Ash.

Meanwhile Misty was watching her Seel swim in the fountain, when she saw Mikey sitting on a bench. He was sadly watching his Eevee running around. "May I ask what's wrong?" Misty asked Mikey. "The truth is," Mikey sighed "I don't really want to evolve my Eevee. I like my Eevee the way it is". "Is that why you tied Eevee up to a tree?" Misty asked. "Only until this party was finished," said Mikey "I'm happy with Eevee just staying Eevee". "You should tell your brothers that," said Misty "they won't understand until you tell them that. My friend Ash doesn't want to evolve his Pikachu into a Raichu and Tomo doesn't want to evolve his Growlithe into an Arcanine because their happy with Pikachu and Growlithe staying the way they are".

Just then Mikey's brothers came along. They wanted to know what Mikey would evolve his Eevee into. After getting some words of encouragement from Misty, Mikey was just about his elder brothers what he wanted when suddenly sparks from the ground went off. It was Team Rocket. They had seen the garden party from their balloon and decided to take away all the pokemon from there. James used his Weezing to make a smokescreen to distract everyone. Ash released his Fearow to blow away the smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone noticed that their pokemon, the evolutionary stones and all the food were gone. "Look," said Brock, pointing to the sky, "its Team Rocket's balloon". Ash had Fearow peck at the balloon, but the balloon was empty. "Fearow search for Team Rocket from the air" Ash said.

At the time Team Rocket was driving through the forest in a truck. All the pokemon they stole were in cages, at the back of the truck. "That was a great success" said Meowth. "And nearly all the pokemon we took are ones that evolved from stones" said James. "We'll be rewarded by the boss for sure" said Jessie. What Team Rocket didn't know was that Misty's Seel was leaving a trail of ice on the ground, so that the trainers would know where they were going. Fearow saw the trail of ice and went to report to Ash.

Team Rocket stopped by a lake and tucked into the food that they stole. "This is the most delicious food that I have ever eaten" said James. "Yeah," said Jessie "and once we present all the pokemon to the boss, we will be able to eat more delicious food". "I must ask though," said Meowth "what shall we do with that Eevee?" They decided to evolve it. Jessie wanted Flareon, Meowth Jolteon and James Vaporeon. Meowth and James were about to argue, when Jessie interrupted them. "Let's use the fire, water and thunder stones all at once," she said "it will make Eevee a relly powerful pokemon". Team Rocket was just about to evolve Eevee, when they were struck by a flamethrower; Ash and the gang had arrived at the scene and released all of the pokemon from their cages.

Team Rocket was in shock and demanded to know how they found them. "My Seel left us a trail of ice to follow," Misty smirked "clever huh?" Team Rocket was furious and sent out their pokemon to attack them at once. Rainer had his Vaporeon attack Arbok and Weezing with water gun, but that didn't worry Team Rocket. Jessie and James had Arbok and Weezing tackle Vaporeon together and that hurt Vaporeon very much. Misty had her Seel use aurora beam and Ash had his Pikachu use thunderbolt. Even though Team Rocket and their pokemon ended up hurt from aurora beam and thunderbolt, it still didn't stop them wanting to fight. They didn't want toi give up on their success.

Ash and Misty were about to command Seel and Pikachu one more time, but Mikey stepped forward. "I'll finish this" he said. He had seen Rainer's Vaporeon get really and that made him angry. "Okay Eevee, it's time for our first real battle. Use a combination of rage and tackle". Eevee charged at Team Rocket and sent them flying. Mikey jumped for joy and picked up Eevee. "We won Eevee" he said. Eevee licked Mikey's face in affection. Ash Misty and Brock congratulated Mikey on his victory and so did his brothers. "You were great Mikey" said Sparky. "And you won without evolving Eevee" said Rainer. "I'm impressed" said Pyro. Mikey took a deep breath and told his brothers that he wanted to be an Eevee trainer. Sparky, Pyro and Rainer saw no trouble with that and accepted Mikey's offer.

Back at the party, the guests were happy to have their pokemon back. Sparky walked up to Ash, with Espeon and Umbreon by his side. Ash was happy to see Espeon and Umbreon again and hugged them. "Here you are Ash" said Sparky, passing Ash two Eevee eggs. "Just make sure to remember to tell others, who see the Eevees in the future, who the fathers are" said Pyro. "I will" said Ash and gave Sparky and Pyro a handshake. The four Eevee brothers and Ash and the gang did cheers with drinking glasses and congratulated Mikey on his victory and Mikey thanked Misty for her help.

To finish the party off, everyone lined up together for a photo. Brock set the camera ready, pressed a button to take the picture and ran to his spot just in time for the photo. It turned out to be a lovely photo.

* * *

Ash and the gang came to a city called Dark City. It had been busy for them the past month. First they had met a trainer named Duplica, who owned a Ditto. Next they met a computer geek named Dr. Akihabara, who owned a Porygon. Then they entered a forest, where a heard of Pikachu lived. Tomo ended up catching a small female Pikachu for himself. And last of all they came to a town that was suffereing from a drought. The problem was that the river upstream was blocked up by thorns. But thanks to a hippie and his pokemon, a Snorlax, the thorns were cleared away and the town was saved. "I'm looking forward for a nice rest here" said Misty. Ash, Tomo and Brock felt sleepy too. "I'm also looking forward to something to eat" said Ash.

When they entered Dark City, the town looked like a ghost town and there was not a soul in sight. "Where is everybody?" asked Ash. "Something doesn't feel right here" said Brock. Just then some stones came out of nowhere and nearly hit the group. "What the heck?" gasped Ash. He saw some kids on a roof, holding stones. "Hey what did you do that for?" shouted Ash. "We don't want pokemon trainers here" shouted one of the kids. "Go away!" shouted another. A restaurant owner saw the commotion and told the kids to leave. "What was that all about?" asked Ash. "I shall explain" said the owner.

He made lunch for the gang. "So why did those kids tell us to leave just because we're pokemon trainers?" asked Misty. The restaurant owner explained that there were two men in Dark City called Yas and Kaz. "They are the gym leaders of the two gyms we have in this city. They both seek the official status and approval of the pokemon league inspector, who's supposed to arrive here soon. As only one of the gyms can be official Yas and Kaz keep on trying to eliminate one another. And every time pokemon trainers enter the city Yas or Kaz would recruit them to join his gyms. Then fights between the Yas Gym and Kaz Gym break out". "Well that's no wonder that people here don't like pokemon trainers," said Ash "the fighting between the Yas and Kaz gyms aren't gym battles, they're gang wars". Tomo, Misty and Brock agreed with Ash on that.

Just then a girl recruit from the Yas Gym entered the restaurant and walked up to the gang. "Hi there," she said "I've noticed that you four are pokemon trainers. So I'm here to ask you to join the Yas Gym". Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock had a group huddle to discuss what to do. "I suggest we go to the Yas Gym," whispered Ash "but to only see what this gym is like and then we can leave quickly". "Good idea," whispered Misty "but we use fake names for ourselves. Using our real names would ruin our repitation as trainers". The group finished their huddle and told the girl that they would go to the Yas Gym. "May I have your names please?" the girl asked. "I'm Tom Ato" said Ash. "I'm Ann Chovy" said Misty. "I'm Ceaser Salad" said Brock. "And I'm Ris Otto" said Tomo.

The girl took them to the Yas Gym and introduced them to Yas. The Yas Gym looked like a fighting Dojo. "Before I decide to recruit you four," said Yas "I would like to battle on of you". Ash accepted the challenge and used Pikachu to battle. Yas sent out his pokemon; a Scyther.

Ash looked at Scyther on his pokedex: Scyther, the mantis pokemon. The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects. And its movements are like a ninja's.

Yas ordered Scyther to attack Pikachu with its cut attack. Scyther turned out to be such a fast pokemon, Pikachu had a bit of trouble trying to avoid it. 'I'm happy that I too have a Scyther' thought Ash.

Suddenly Scyther's scythes cut through a can of red paint. And the red paint splashed onto Scyther's face. Scther saw red in its eyes and began to attack Yas. Yas quickly returned Scyther. "Even though that was a quick battle," said Yas "I could see that you are a strong trainer. Join me and my gym". "Before I make my decision," said Ash "why do you want to become an official gym leader?" Yas explained that the gym was to earn money. That made Ash upset, he could sense that Yas was just a greedy man. "Forget it then," said Ash "you think pokemen as tools for war and money. Well let me tell you something, I won't help you one bit. Let's leave Ann, Ris and Ceaser". So the gang left Yas Gym at once.

The gang went back to the restaurant. The three kids they saw earlier were there too. "I cannot believe that Yas guy," said Ash "and I'm sure Kaz is like that too". "I hate to think what would happen if any of thost two become an official gym leader" said Misty. "When Yas and Kaz fight with their pokemon they keep on wrecking the town" said one of the kids. "At this rate," said Brock "everyone will think all pokemon trainers are dangerous. We need to stop them". "What can we do big brother?" Tomo asked Ash. Suddenly Ash had a thought. "Hey kids," he said "I know that Yas's best pokemon is Scyther. But what is Kaz's best pokemon?" "Electabuzz" another kid said. "I've got it," said Ash "remember when Yas's Scyther went beserk because of the red paint?" Misty, Brock and Tomo nodded. "Well I remember reading in a pokemon book that Scyther and Electabuzz hate the colour red and when ever they see anything red they attack like crazy. They even attack humans if they wear anything red. So my plan is, is to make both Scyther and Electabuzz see red". "I get it," said Misty "then if they attack their own trainers then Yas and Kaz will suffer a humiliating defeat and will learn a lesson that they will never forget". "Exactly," said Ash "Mr Owner we will need a lot of tomato juice and I will also need you to tell everyone in this town to take shelter in their homes, until the fight is over. And kids I will need your help too in this plan". Everyone agreed with the plan and offered to help and they all acted fast with Ash's plan.

That afternoon Yas and Kaz and their disciples started to have another one of their street fights. "Let's go Scyther!" shouted Yas. "Go Electabuzz!" shouted Kaz. The disciples let out their pokemon to fight too. The pokemon were fighting each other like crazy and the humans were at each other too. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

Ash and the gang were watching everything on the roof. "Okay," said Ash it's time". The gang poured barrels of tomato juice over Yas and Kaz. When Scyther and Electabuzz saw their trainers covered in red, they attack them immediately. Yas nearly got cut up by Scyther and Kaz kept on getting shocked by Electabuzz. "Your plan is working Ash" said Brock. "Only one more thing to do" said Ash. He grabbed a bucket full of tomato juice and poured it over both Scyther and Electabuzz. When Scyther and Electabuzz met eye to eye, they fought with each other until they collapsed from exhaustion. "Learnt your lesson now?" shouted Ash from the rooftop. Yas and Kaz got really angry and decided to attack Ash. Ash had Pikachu use thunder attack and Tomo had Growlithe use fire spin. Both Yas and Kaz and their disciples got really shocked and burnt.

Just then a mysterious patron showed up. "I'm a pokemon league inspector" she said, holiding up a pokeball. She released her pokemon from the pokeball. It was a Chansey. The mysterious patron revealed herself as Nurse Joy. Yas and Kaz panicked by that. "I have seen everything that you two have done," said Nurse Joy "and I will never except people like you to become gym leaders". Yas and Kaz begged Nurse Joy for another chance. "Very well," said Nurse Joy "but I suggest you listen to what this young man has to say". She pointed to Ash. Ash bravely stepped forward to speak. "Well first of all," he said "using your pokemon as tools for your selfish and greedy goals is wrong. They are not just for fighting; they are they to be by your side as partners and best friends always. I mean you two love your pokemon right?" "Of course" said Yas and Kaz together. "Exactly," said Ash "seriously what you did with them doesn't make you derserve the right to become pokemon trainers, let alone gym leaders. And last of all your gyms would give other gyms a bad name. Don't you agree Ann and Ceaser?" Misty and Brock agreed at once. After all they were gym leaders. "So if you two want to start anew I suggest that you repair all the damage that you had done to Dark City, and apologize to all the citizens of Dark City. And last of all rebuild your friendships with your pokemon and each other". Yas and Kaz agreed to that at once.

And so Dark City was at peace at last. The Yas and Kaz gyms worked together with their pokemon to fix up Dark City. And the citizens were grateful to Ash and the gang for all of their help. "Thanks to you three," said the restaurant owner "children can play in the streets again. And we won't have to be scared of pokemon trainers or pokemon ever again". "I just hope this doesn't happen again" said Ash. "Don't worry," said Nurse Joy "I will make sure this doesn't happen again". The kids said that they couldn't wait to become pokemon trainers themselves. "I'm sure you three will become great trainers" said Ash.

Then Ash and the gang left Dark City, knowing everything would be all right now.

* * *

Ash's two new Eevees will become Leafeon and Glaceon, but not until Ash gets to Sinnoh. As for Sylveon, I'm still waiting for info. Since Zorua isn't legendary I decided that Ash will have Keldeo. As for the stones, since they don't disappear in the anime, like they do in the games, I'm having Ash keep his stones and he will get other stones later.


	15. Paras, Jigglypuff and Fossils

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 15**

_Paras, Jigglypuff and Fossils_

Ash and the gang came to a small village called Mossgreen Village. "I want a rest and something to eat," said Ash "not to mention my pokemon need a rest too." He had been training with his pokemon a lot on their travels. While on the travels they had met a wannabe magician named Melvin. He had two pokemon, Exeggcute and Exegutor. Ash had battled him with his Charmander and in process Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon. At first he was a bit nervous of his Charmeleon. He had heards stories in the past about Charmeleons usually being disobedient after evolving from Charmander. But when Ash hugged Charmeleon, Charmeleon hugged Ash back. So Charmeleon was still loyal to Ash. And Ash got to know the pokemon he had caught from the safari zone better. "Apart from food and rest," said Brock "we need to stock up on medicines". His medicine bag was empty. It wasn't a good idea for them to travel without medicines.

After getting food and a nice rest at the village inn, they went to the village pharmacy. The pharmacy was run by a woman names Cassandra and her grandmother. After Brock brought medicine from her store, Cassandra asked Ash for a pokemon battle. Ash accepted that. Cassandra's pokemon was a Paras. Ash smiled at that; he had a Paras as well. "The reason I want to battle is to help Paras evolve," said Cassandra "you see Para's mushroom will help me and medicines if it evolves into a Parasect". Ash agreed to help with that. "Let's do it" he said.

But when Ash and Cassandra started to battle, there was a problem. Cassandra's Paras was a coward and weakling. When Pikachu went up to greet Paras it walked behind her in cowardness. 'This is going to be a heck of a problem' thought Ash. Ash asked Pikachu to do the smallest thundershock it could. When Pikachu did that, Paras fainted at once. 'This is pathetic,' thought Ash 'of all the weak pokemon I have seen in the past, this Paras is the weakest'. "Time out Cassandra," said Ash "this is getting us nowhere. We need to put your Paras into shape, before we continue battling". "The young man is right," said Cassandra's grandmother "your Paras needs to build up confidence Cassandra". "And I know what pokemon can help us," said Ash, holding up a pokeball, "Paras I choose you". Ash's Paras was ready to go. "Okay Paras we need your help. You see that Paras over there is really weak and needs help. So I need you to help that Paras get into shape". Paras nodded.

Ash founds some logs and put them straight in a line. "We will use these logs," he explained "to test out Paras' attacks". Misty, Tomo and Brock watched from the sides. "This is a great idea Ash has come up with," said Brock "sometimes when you're helping a pokemon, it's best to have a pokemon from its own species help out". Misty also agreed that this was a great idea and so did Tomo. "Okay Cassandra," said Ash "we'll both have our Paras use fury cutter on the wood". Ash's Paras' pincer glowed orange and slashed at the wood. Cassandra's Paras did the same, but it wasn't as strong as Ash's Paras. It did take a bit of time, but at last Cassandra's Paras' fury cutter attack got strong. They did scratch attack on logs as well. Cassandra was happy that her Paras was doing well. "There is one attack that we should teach your Paras," said Ash "and that is the move bug bite". Ash's Paras knew bug bite, so Ash had her demonstrate on a log. Paras' teeth glowed white and gnawed away at the log. Cassandra's Paras had a go too. At first its teeth wouldn't glow, but after having a go ten times, it learned bug bite.

After all the tests, it was now time for Ash and Cassandra to battle again. They decided to make it a Paras vs Paras battle. Thanks to the training, Cassandra's Paras actually put up a fight. The Paras were going at each other with their pincers. Then suddenly both Ash's and Cassandra's Paras began to glow and they both evolved into a Parasect. "Wow," gasped Ash "I wasn't expecting this". Cassandra was surprised by this as well, but was very happy. She petted her Parasect, while Ash petted his Parasect.

Cassandra was very grateful. "Ash I can't thank you enough," she said "and now I can make my medicine". "I can tell young man," said Cassandra's grandmother "that you will a great pokemon trainer". "Thank you" said Ash. Then the gang went on their way.

* * *

After traveling through a desert, they finally reached a town called Neon Town. It was getting late and the gang was getting tired, especially Tomo. When they enterd the city, they saw a lot of lights on and people were still walking about. "Neon City is open 24 hours a day" said Brock. They were passing by Casinos, looking for a hotel, when suddenly Ash bumped into a man. "Sorry" said Ash. "You will be kid" snorted the man, grabbing onto Ash. "Hey I said I was sorry" said Ash. Misty, Tomo and Brock were about to help Ash, when Officer Jenny showed. "That's enough," she said "no fighting". The man walked off in a huff and Ash thanked Officer Jenny for her help. "I suggest you kids get to a hotel at once," said Officer Jenny "and not get into any more fights. And I must tell you we hardly ever sleep here". Then she left to stop more fights happening. "Gosh Officer Jenny looked cranky" said Misty. "This is what happens if you don't get a good enough sleep," said Brock "it can make anyone cranky if you don't".

After spending a night in the hotel, Ash and the gang left Neon Town at once, after breakfast. "Phew what a town" said Ash. "I'll say," said Misty "with all the noise and fighting happening in that town, it's no wonder people there hardly get any sleep". "It makes me think that I should use my Clefable to put the people to sleep with her lullaby" said Ash. "That does seem a good idea," said Brock "put I think you would need another pokemon to help Clefable sing them to sleep".

Just then Tomo saw something. "What's that?" he asked. It was a round, pink pokemon. "Hey it's a Jigglypuff" said Ash.

He took out the pokedex: Jigglypuff, the balloon pokemon. When Jigglypuff's big eyes begin to quiver, everyone becomes sleepy as it sings a lullaby.

"Jigglypuffs are famous for their lullaby" said Ash. Misty thought it was really cute and thought about catching it. But first she ran to Jigglypuff and asked it to sing. The thing is though this Jigglypuff didn't know how to sing. "That's funny," said Brock "whoever heard of a Jigglypuff who couldn't sing?" "I have an idea" said Ash and took out his Clefable. "My Clefable can help it". Misty, Tomo and Brock thought that was a good idea and decided to take a break and Ash asked his Clefable to teach Jigglypuff how to sing.

(Poketranslater on)

Clefable and Jigglypuff walked to an opening. "So you don't know how to sing?" asked Clefable. "No," said Jigglypuff "I never learnt how". "Well then I shall sing first," said Clefable "then you will learn". Clefable sang her song. When she finished she noticed some Pidgeys had fallen asleep from the song. "Oh dear," said Clefable "I don't know my own strength sometimes". Jigglypuff was shocked by that. "Aren't you angry with them?" she asked "I mean they fell asleep when they listened to your song". "It's all right," Clefable said "that's supposed to happen. You see my sing attack move is really a lullaby and it's supposed to put humans and pokemon to sleep. And it's the same with you too. It's in Clefairys, Clefables, Jigglypuffs and Wigglytuffs nature to do that". "Really?" asked Jigglypuff. "Yes," said Clefable "didn't your mother ever tell you that?" "I got separated from my mother when I was a baby," said Jigglypuff "so I don't really know that much about my kind". "I see," said Clefable "well I will tell you about your speceis myself". Thanks to Clefable Jigglypuff understood about her kind. "Before I teach you to sing," said Clefable "do you know any moves?" Apparently Jigglypuff knew the moves pound, double slap, wake-up slap, body slam, hyper voice and double edge. "That's a good set of moves," said Clefable "now I will teach you to sing". Thanks to Cleafables teaching Jigglypuff learnt the move sing. And even though Jigglypuff put some wild pokemon to sleep, she didn't mind because she now knew that her song was meant to do that. Clefable also taught Jigglypuff the moves mega kick and mega punch.

(Poketranslater off)

When Clefable and Jigglypuff went back to the group, Ash thanked Clefable for her help. He was about to return her to the pokeball, but Jigglypuff stopped him. "Jigglypuff has probably become friends with Clefable" said Brock. So Ash left Clefable out. Ash began to feel thirsty and took out his water bottle from his rucksack. He even took out his bag of evolutionary stones and placed his thunder stone, water stone, fire stone, leaf stone and moon stone on the ground. "I love love looking at my stones," said Ash "they look like treasure to me".

When Jigglypuff saw the moon stone, her eyes widened and she touched the moon stone. As soon as she touched it, she began to glow. Ash and the gang looked in amazement as Jigglypuff evolved into Wigglytuff. "Oh wow!" gasped Ash "I did say some time ago that the moon stone makes Jigglypuff evolve into Wigglytuff".

He took out the pokedex: Wigglytuff, the balloon pokemon. The evolved form of Jigglypuff. Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.

"Amazing" said Misty. Then suddenly an idea came to her mind. "Let's have both Clefable and Wigglytuff sing at Neon Town". "Yeah," said Brock "two evolved pokemon would surely have the power to sing all the people there to sleep.

So they went back to Neon Town. Good news was that there was an empty stage truck in the middle of the town. Clefable and Wigglytuff got up on the stage truck and sang their lullaby together. All the people in Neon Town fell asleep, and so did Ash and the gang. When everyone woke up, they became friendlier towards each other. "It seems your idea worked Misty" said Brock. The man, who Ash bumped into yesterday, came up to Ash and apologized to him. Even Officer Jenny wasn't cranky anymore. "Well guys," said Ash "I think it's time to leave". Misty, Tomo and Brock agreed. Ash was just about to return Clefable to her pokeball, but Wigglytuff stoped him. It was obvious that Wigglytuff didn't want to be separated from Clefable; they had become best friends. Then Ash got an idea. "Would you like to come with me Wigglytuff?" he asked. Wigglytuff hesitated at first, but then knew that this way she would be with Clefable always, so she agreed. So Ash caught Wigglytuff and as soon as her pokeball teleported to Prof Oak's lab, he transported Clefable's pokeball to Prof Oak's lab. That way Wigglytuff and Clefable wouldn't be separated from each other.

With Wigglytuff as his new pokemon, Ash and the gang left Neon Town, feeling relaxed and cheerful.

* * *

The gang came to an area called Grampa Canyon. They saw a lot of people with picks and shovels. "What are they doing?" asked Tomo. "I know what they're doing," said Ash "Prof Oak told me at the pokemon centre that fossils were found here recently". "I see," said Brock "so these people here are searching for fossils". "Can we hunt for fossils too please?" asked Tomo. "I don't see why not," said Ash "what do you think Misty and Brock?" Misty and Brock had nothing against that either.

Just as the group were about to search for fossils, Ash's Rival Gary turned up. "Why, hello Ashy-boy," said Gary "here to search for fossils? You're wasting your time" and he left. Tomo didn't like Gary's attitude and was glad that Ash wasn't like that. Soon everyone was searching for fossils, but finding them wasn't easy. What everyone didn't know was that trouble was occurring in Grampa Canyon.

Team Rocket was at Grampa Canyon too. They wanted to get a lot of fossils. "If we collect a lot of extinct pokemon," said James "not only will we be rich but, Team Rocket will become more powerful than ever". "Meowth have you got the dynamite ready?" asked Jessie. "Ready and set" said Meowth. The dynamite was for blowing up the canyon, so that Team Rocket could find fossils easily.

Meanwhile the gang were still hunting for fossils. Suddenly Brock found two rocks. They both had pictures of sheels on them. "I wonder what these two are?" said Brock. An old man, who was an expert on fossils, looked at them. "Congratulations young man," he said "you have found a dome fossil and a helix fossil. Take these two fossils to a scientist and you will obtain a Kabuto and Omanyte all for yourself". Brock was surprised and thanked the old man. Ash, Tomo and Misty were happy for their friend and hopoed to find fossils for themselves as well.

Suddenly they saw Team Rocket. "What are you creeps doing?" demanded Ash. Team Rocket revealed their plan as Meowth lit the fuse on the dynamite. "You'll do no such thing!" shouted Ash, and released his Squirtle. Ash, Tomo and Squirtle chased after the fuse as fast as they could to put it out. Team Rocket ran after them to stop it. But they were all too late: the dynamite blew up. Ash, Tomo and Team Rocket fell through a hole in the ground.

When Ash woke up, he discovered that he and Tomo were in an underground cave. "Are you all right Tomo" he asked. "I'm okay" said Tomo. None of them were hurt. "I'm relieved that I didn't have my rucksack with me when we fell in here," said Ash "my eggs are in there and they would have ended up broken. Come on Tomo we need to find away out of here". "Pikachu and Growlithe aren't here" said Tomo. "You're right," said Ash "and Squirtle isn't here either. We must have gotten separated from each other when the dynamite went off. Don't worry though, i'm sure they're okay and they will be with Misty and Brock".

Just then they ran into Team Rocket. "Hey twerp!" shouted Jessie "it's your fault that we are trapped in this cave". "My fault?" shouted Ash "you three are the stupid ones who lit the dynamite!" They were about to argue some more, when they heard growls. Soon they were confronted by fossil pokemon.

Ash looked at them on his pokedex: Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, and Kabutops. It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior are shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive.

"The explosion from our dynamite must have woken them up" said Jessie. "But this is a good opportunity," said Meowth "it's now our chance to catch them". Jessie and James agreed and sent out Arbok and Weezing to battle them.

While Team Rocket was dealing with one group of fossil pokemon, Ash and Tomo had to deal with a secong group of fossil pokemon. Tomo was scared and held onto Ash. Ash petted Tomo's hair to calm him down and took out a pokeball. "Since fighting beats rock types, I choose you Primeape" said Ash. His big monkey pokemon huffed and got its fists ready to fight. "Use dynamic punch". Primeape's fists glowed white and he punched the fossil pokemon really hard. "Now use hi jump kick". Primeape jumped and kicked the fossil pokemon really hard. Ash grabbed two pokeballs from his pocket and caught a Kabutops and Omastar. Then he passed two empty pokeballs to Tomo. "This is a once in a lifetime chance, so catch them". Tomo grinned and tossed the pokeballs at Kabuto and Omanyte. "Primeape return" said Ash. He and Tomo were relieved that the fossil pokemon, they had to fight, were dealt with but Team Rocket was still having trouble with their fossil pokemon.

Outside the cave, Misty and Brock were dealling with the rubble of rocks. Pikachu, Squirtle and Growlithe were helping out too, digging away rocks and soil. "I hope Ash and Tomo are okay" said Misty. "So do I" said Brock. He had his Geodude and Rhyhorn helping out.

Inside the cave, Team Rocket was still having trouble with the fossil pokemon. When suddenly a loud roar was heard and the Omastar, Omanyte, Kabuto and kabutops ran away in fear. "Where did that roar come from?" said Ash, holding onto Tomo. His answer was soon answered. A large grey dragon, with wings flew over the group and landed on a rock, roaring.

Ash looked at the pokemon on his pokedex: Aerodactyl, the fossil pokemon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey.

Ash became horrified and grabbed Tomo's hands. "Run!" he shouted. Ash and Tomo ran as fast as they could, but Aerodactyl caught up to them and grabbed Ash with its claws. Ash had pushed Tomo out of the way, before Aerodactyl grabbed him.

Meanwhile Misty and Brock and the pokemon were still digging out the rubble, when they heard shouts and screams from the other side. "What's going on?" asked Misty. Her answer was soon answered. Aerodactyl flew out of the grownd, with Ash in its claws. Tomo was holding onto Aerodactyl's tail and let go as soon they were out of the underground cave.

Aerodactul was flying into the air, still holding Ash. "What can we do?" said Misty. Pikachu and Squirtle were worried for their trainer. Tomo quickly ran to Ash's rucksack, to see if there was something in there to help. And there was; he foung two of Ash pokeballs. Tomo opened them and out popped Charmeleon and Fearow. "Fearow, Ash needs help!" shouted Tomo, pointing to the sky. Fearow saw the situation and took off into the sky at once. Fearow flew as fast as he could to save Ash, but Aerodactyl was too fast for Fearow. Ash was trying to get himself free fromAerodactyl's claws, but Aerodactyl held onto Ash tighter and tighter.

On the ground, Charmeleon was horrified by what was happening. Ash was like a brother to him, and he was not going to let the Aerodactyl get away with this. Charmeleon roared and then suddenly glowed. Tomo, Misty and Brock watched in awe, as Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. Charizard took off into the sky at once. Charizard and Fearow teamed up together to save Ash from Aerodactyl. Charizard distracted Aerodactyl by firing flamethrower at it. Then, while Aerodactyl wasn't looking, Fearow charged at Aerodactyl with the move giga impact. Aerodactyl dropped Ash, but Charizard caught him. Ash was happy. "Thank you Charizard" he said. Then Ash commanded Charizard to finish Aerodactyl off with fire blast. Charizard's fire blast scorched Aerodactyl and it crashed to the ground. "Let's get to the ground" said Ash. Charizard flew towards the ground and Fearow followed. Ash threw a pokeball at the Aerodactyl and caught it. He thanked Charizard and Fearow for saving him and hugged them both. Then he noticed a pokemon egg on the ground.

After the incident with Aerodactyl, Officer Jenny arrived at Grampa Canyon. Ash told her everything that had happened. She turned to all the diggers. "Everyone," she said "because of this incident with Aerodactyl, caused by Team Rocket. I have decided that digging for fossils in Grampa Canyon is now forbidden". She turned to Brock. "Brock as you found the fossils before this accident; you shall keep your fossils, but after you resurrect your pokemon don't let anyone know that you found them at Grampa Canyon". Brock understood. "Ash, I am going to drive you and your friends to the hospital at once. You need to get your body checked for any damage". Ash understood and he and the gang got into Officer's Jenny car at once.

At the hospital, the docters examined Ash's body with an x-ray; he was fine. Tomo was hugging onto Ash like mad; he had been really worried about Ash. When Ash phoned Prof Oak, he was really excited about Ash catching the fossil pokemon. He also said to Brock that a scientist, who specialized in fossils, lived on Cinnabar Island and would resurrect his Kabuto and Omanyte from the fossils. The gang decided to stay at the hospital for the night. Just then Ash took out the egg he found from his rucksack. He handed the egg to Misty. "I already have two eggs," he said to her "besides I know that you've always wanted an infant pokemon of your own". Misty was happy and hugged Ash in gratitude. Then the gang settled down to sleep, with new pokemon on their team.

As for Team Rocket; they had left Grampa Canyon, feeling unhappy of their failure of catching any fossil pokemon.

* * *

1. I hated Charizard being disobedient in the anime. 2. In the manga they had Brock with a fossil pokemon, but never gave him one in the anime. 3. I thought the Jigglypuff in the anime was ridiculous. I mean it didn't know that its song was supposed to put anyone, who hears it, to sleep. Not to mention I hated it following the group just to find someone to listen to it. 4. For Kate, Togepi doesn't suit Ash. 5. I have put up on my profile what Pokemon Ash will get in the Johto region, Hoenn region, Sinnoh region and Unova region.


	16. Farfetch'd, Togepi and Ivysaur

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 16**

_Farfetch'd, Togepi and Ivysaur_

Ash and his friends were taking a break in the meadow. Ash was looking after his two Eevee eggs and Misty was looking after her egg. And Tomo was playing with Growlithe and Pikachu. "You know," said Brock "there is a rumour that pokemon called Farfetch'd lives here.

Ash got interest by that and looked up Farfetch'd: Farfetch'd the wild duck pokemon. By using the green onion that it holds like a sword, Farfetch'd can cut through a variety of objects.

"Ooh I would like to have one" said Tomo. He, Ash and Brock decided to fetch some water from the stream, leaving Misty alone.

Just then Misty heard a rustling from a bush. "Oh dear," she said worriedly "I hope it's not anything dangerous or a disgusting bug pokemon". What came out of the bush was a Farfetch'd. "Oh wow" said Misty and chased after it. While chasing after the Farfetch'd, she ran into a boy named Keith. "Sorry about that" said Misty. "It's okay," Keith said "no harm done". He gave Misty her backpack, which fell onto the ground, then set off.

Misty went back to where Ash, Tomo and Brock were waiting for her. "Where had you been?" asked Ash. Misty explained her encounter of a Farfetch'd. "You're lucky" said Tomo. He really wanted to catch his own Farfetch'd. Ash rubbed his head and reassured him that they'll find some more Farfetch'd. Brock gave Misty back her canteen of water; he had filled it up for her. But when Misty opened up her backpack, she found out that the backpack was filled with potatos. "Oh my gosh!" she shouted in alarm "my backpack must have gotten switched with the boy I ran into. And all of my pokemon were in there". "It's a good thing your egg wasn't in your backpack" said Brock. Misty had her egg in her arms all the time, when it happened. "I'm relieved by that" said Misty, holding her egg close to her heart.

The gang rang to a police station at once and told Officer Jenny what had happened. "Another one" said Jenny, and she pointed to a wanted poster. "I have been after the boy Keith and his Farfetch'd for a whole week now. Misty you are the sixth pokemon trainer that has had a backpack, full of pokeballs, stolen". "When I get my hands on that guy, he will be sorry" said Misty angrily.

Back in the woods, Keith and Farfetch'd were hiding out in a tent. "Well Farfetch'd my friend," said Keith "we have hit the jackpot". He had stolen six backpacks and all of them, including Misty's backpack, had six pokeballs. "Thirty six pokeballs in total, ha not bad for this week". He set up a campfire and some food for himself and Farfetch'd. What they didn't know was that Misty's Oddish released herself from the pokeball and went for help.

Meanwhile Officer Jenny and the gang were looking for Keith in the woods. Misty showed them where she had run into Keith. "He might not be far from here" said Brock. Misty was still a bit upset that her pokeballs were stolen. The six pokemon she had with her were her Staryu, Starmie, Seel, Oddish, Squirtle and Poliwag. Just then her Oddish came out of the bushes. "Oddish," said Misty and ran over to her "I'm glad that you are okay. Can you please show us where the theif, who stole you and the others, is?" Oddish nodded and led them deeper into the wood.

At that time Keith and Farfetch'd were getting ready to find another victim, to steal pokeballs from, when Officer Jenny and the gang surrounded him. "We've caught you at last" said Officer Jenny. "Give me back my pokeballs!" demanded Misty. Keith stood still. "Care to explain why you steal other people's pokemon, rather than catch pokemon yourself?" said Ash. Keith explained that his Farfetch'd was too weak for battling. "So stealing pokemon is the only choice I have" he said. Ash wasn't amused by that comment. "You've have to be the most pathetic trainer I have ever met" he said. "Yeah," said Brock "training and working hard with Farfetch'd will make it strong". Keith then admits that he has not trained Farfetch'd yet. That made the gang facepalm.

Just then Farfetch'd stepped forward, eager to battle. Ash stepped forward as well and sent out Dratini. Keith was amazed that Ash had a Dratini. "Use Slam" said Ash. Dratini slamed her tail into Farfetch'd, making it scream in pain. Farfetch'd began to fight back by using agility to dodge Dratini's continuing slam attacks. Then it hit Dratini multiple times with the move fury attack, by hitting Dratini with its leek. Keith looked at Farfetch'd battling style in surprise. "I never knew that Farfetch'd could battle like that and I never knew it could be that strong" he said.

Dratini began to get cross, from being hit my Farfetch'd's leek and roared. Then suddenly she began to glow and evolved into a Dragonair. Ash was amazed by the evolution was was just about to command Dragonair to attack again, but Misty stopped him. "I would like to deal with Keith, since it was my pokeballs that he stole" she said. She sent out Oddish to battle, as Oddish was the only pokemon she had. Farfetch'd taunt Oddish, which made her angry. Oddish shouted, then glowed and evolved into a Gloom. "Wow," said Ash "two evolutions in one day". "Use your stun spore Gloom" said Misty. Gloom squirted out a yellow powder from her bulb and her stun spore attack paralyzed Farfetch'd, making it unable to battle. Misty was happy with her win and hugged her Gloom.

Officer Jenny handcuffed Keith and brought him and Farfetch'd to the police station. At the police station, Brock gave Farfetch'd a paralyze heal to make it all better. "I hope you have learnt your lesson young man" Jenny said to Keith. "Yes I have," said Keith "after seeing Farfetch'd in action I've decided to stop stealing pokemon and catch my own instead". "I'm glad for that," said Jenny "but if you do steal again you will be put in jail this time". "I got it" said Keith. He apologized to Misty for taking her pokeballs then he left with Farfetch'd.

Misty was happy to have her pokeballs back and was happy about her Oddish evolving into Gloom. "I do hope that Keith doesn't steal again" said Misty. "If he does," said Ash "he'll be talking to my Dragonair". The gang were just about to leave when a Farfetch'd came out of the bushes. "Hey it's a wild Farfetch'd" said Brock. "I'm gonna catch it!" said Tomo "let's go Growlithe". Growlithe jumped forward, ready to attack. Tomo had been training his pokemon with Ash and knew exactly what to do. "Growlithe use flamethrower". Growlithe blew fire from his mouth and blew it towards the Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd dodged it. "Now use bite" said Tomo. Growlithe bit Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd got really hurt from that. "Now's your chance Tomo" said Ash. Tomo threw an empty pokeball and he caught the wild Farfetch'd. Tomo was happy to have his own Farfetch'd and he and the gang continued on their journey.

* * *

The gang were resting in a pokemon centre. Nurse Joy was looking after their pokemon and giving Ash's two eggs and Misty's egg a checkup. Ash was talking to Prof Oak on the phone. "Well Ash my boy," said Prof Oak "I can see that you are doing well on your journey". "Thanks professor," said Ash "how are all my pokemon doing?" "All of them are doing nicely," said Prof Oak "and I am impressed of the amount of pokemon you caught and I can see that you are doing well of training them. I must ask how your Eevee eggs are." "Well Professor," said Ash "Nurse Joy just told me that they might hatch today and she also said that Misty's egg might hatch today as well". "I take it that's why you have Espeon and Umbreon with you" said Prof Oak. "Of course," said Ash "besides they are the mothers of the Eevees that will hatch out of the eggs". "I agree," said Prof Oak "I must go now Ash I have paperwork to get through". He said goodbye to Ash and put down the phone.

After getting back their pokemon, the gang were now discussing about Misty's egg. "So what pokemon do you think you will get?" Brock asked Misty. "I don't know," said Misty "I do hope it will be a water pokemon, I do hope it will be happy and healthy". "I can't wait for my new Eevee's to be born" said Ash. "I must ask you Ash," said Brock "what will you evolve your two Eevees into?" Ash showed the gang two papers, that he printed off from the pokemon center's computer. The two papers showed two different Eevee evolutions. One was light-blue and dark-blue coloured and the other was tan coloured, with ears and a tail that looked like leaves. "These two are Glaceon, an ice pokemon, and Leafeon, a grass pokemon," explained Ash "you can only get them in Sinnoh, so when I do go to Sinnoh I will evolve them there". "I get it" said Brock. He, Misty and Tomo thought both of them looked cool.

The gang decided to go to a café for something to eat. Just then Team Rocket, disguised as egg sellers, came up to them. They were carrying a big basket full of fake pokemon eggs. Some of them nearly looked identical to Ash's eggs and Misty's egg. "Hello there," said Jessie "we're egg sellers and we were wondering if you were interested in buying our eggs". The gang politely refused and left. But that didn't stop Team Rocket with their plan of stealing the eggs. They threw the fake eggs at the gang. Ash, Misty, Tomo and Brock tried not to get hit by the fake eggs. What they didn't notice was Meowth was swipping their eggs. When the fake eggs stopped flying at them, Ash and Misty discovered that their eggs were gone. Ash saw Meowth carrying the eggs. "Give us back our eggs you flea bag!" he shouted. Meowth twitched his eyes and wanted to scratch Ash, but Jessie and James grabbed Meowth and they ran away. "They've got our eggs" said Misty. "Hey look," said Brock, pointing to the ground "they've left a trail of broken egg shells from the fake eggs. Let's follow it". The gang rang after Team Rocket at once.

They found Team Rocket hiding in a shack outside the park. Meowth was looking after the eggs. "It seems the eggs are okay" said Brock. "I suggest we charge in" said Ash, who was still angry about his eggs being stolen. "I agree" said Misty, who was also angry. Brock released his Rhyhorn and Rhyhorn tackled down the door. Team Rocket screamed at that sudden intrusion. "Drop those eggs Team Loosers!" shouted Ash. "Not a chance Twerp" said James. He released his Weezing to attack. Ash released Espeon and Umbreon from their pokeballs. "Those crooks have stolen your eggs" he said to them. Espeon and Umbreon were angry with that fact and attacked Team Rocket at once. Umbreon used dark pulse and Espeon used psybeam. Team Rocket became knocked out from the attacks. Ash and Misty grabbed the eggs. "They are okay" sighed Misty.

Just then Misty's egg started to glow and crack. The team ran out of the shack and into the park. Misty's egg hatched out into a pokemon they had never seen before. "Oh it's so cute" squealed Misty.

Ash took out the pokedex: Togepi, the spike ball pokemon. Happiness is stored in Togepi's shell, and it shares its happiness with kind-hearted people.

Then Ash's two eggs hatched into Eevees. "Ahh you're so cute" Ash said to them. The baby Eevees licked Ash's face in affection. He placed the baby Eevees in front of Espeon and Umbreon. "Here are your sons" he said. Espeon nuzzled her baby and Umbreon licked her baby. Ash and Misty smiled, happy that their eggs had hatched at last.

Just then Team Rocket turned up. "What do you want?" demanded Ash. "Simple twerp," said Jessie "we want your Togepi and Eevees. So hand them over". "Not a chance" said Misty. She sent out her Gloom and Gloom sent Team Rocket flying with solar beam. "Phew what a day" said Ash. "You can say that again" agreed Misty. It had been a long day for the gang.

* * *

Not long after Togepi and the two Eevees hatched from their eggs, Ash and his friends stopped by at a pokemon center. Right now Ash was getting worried about his Bulbasaur. Earlier on Ash had battled a trainer and his Rhydon andAsh's Bulbasaur won the fight. But after the fight Bulbasaur collapsed and his bulb was glowing blue. Now Nurse Joy was taking care of Bulbasaur. 'I hope my Bulbasaur is okay' thought Ash. Just then Nurse Joy came out of the room. "Is Bulbasaur okay?" asked Ash. "There is no need to worry," said Nurse Joy "Bulbasaur is just fine. I must tell you though your Bulbasaur is getting ready to evolve, that's why its bulb glowed blue. A bulbasaur's bulb glows before evolving into Ivysaur". Ash was surprised and happy by this news and thanked Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy then said to Ash that Bulbasaur would evolve at a special festival for Bulbasaur.

That night, when everyone was asleep, a long line of Bulbasaurs walked past the pokemon center. Ash's Bulbasaur, who was wide awake, got up and followed them. Pikachu saw Bulbasaur walking out of the center and woke up Ash. "What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash. He then noticed that Bulbasaur was gone. He woke up the others and told them that Bulbasaur was gone. When they looked outside, Brock noticed a trail of pollen. "If we follow this pollen," he said "we may find Bulbasaur".

The pollen led the group to the wood and some tree roots and vines were thrashing around like magic. They got through the vines and came upon a big garden, full of flowers. "Wow, how beautiful" said Misty. "This must be the great mysterious garden Nurse Joy told us about" said Brock. "Hey look at all the bulbasaurs" said Ash. There were hundereds of Bulbasaur everywhere. "They must all be here to evolve; I can't wait to see what happens".

Just then a big tree opened and a Venusaur appeared. It walked towards a big tree stump and climbed on top of it.

Ash opened his pokedex: Venusaur, the seed pokemon. The final evolved form of Bulbasaur. The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy.

The Bulbasaurs started to sing, and then the Venusaur started to sing. After the singing finished Venusaur bellowed and then the Bulbasaurs's bulbs started to glow. The gang watched in amazement as all the Bulbasurs started to evolve into Ivysaur one by one. Ash smiled as his Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur. "People have always disagreed whether Bulbasaur is a plant or animal," said Brock "and right now I think that maybe Bulbasaur are a symbol that all life on Earth is connected".

Soon the festival was over and the Venusaur and Ivysaur left to go back to wherever they came from. Ash ran over to his Ivysaur and gave him a hug. "You're amazing Ivysaur" he said. Ivysaur was happy and rubbed his head against Ash. Ash returned Ivysaur and stood up. "Come on guys," he said "it's now time to leave". The group agreed and left the mysterious garden to continue the journey.

I hate that some of Ash's starter pokemon never evolved. All of them will evolve in this story.

* * *

I didn't like the fact that some of Ash's starter pokemon never evolved, so I'm having all of them evolve. Ash's evee's will be staying at the lab until Ash goes to Sinnoh.


	17. Princess Day, Todd and the test

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 17**

_ Princess Day, Todd and the test _

Today Ash and his friends were at a city, but Ash was not having a good time. Today was Misty's favourite day of the year; Princess Day. Princess Day was a day for girls, with shopping sales and discounts. Ash, Brock and Tomo were feeling depressed; they had to carry all of Misty's shopping bags. Misty went on a real shopping spree; she brought clothes and shoes, hair clips, necklaces and bracelets, soft toys of water pokemon and new swim suits.

Right now they were at a café. Misty enjoyed eating anything sweet like cream cakes and ice cream. Ash, Brock and Tomo had something to eat as well; they needed more energy for the day. "Big brother I don't like this" complained Tomo. "I know Tomo," said Ash, rubbing Tomo's hair, "I don't like it either. But it's only for today so try to be patient".

Jessie was having a good time on Princess Day too. She had brought a ton of beautiful clothes and make up. She even brought a lot of food and jewelry. Poor James and Meowth had a hard time carrying the bags. As they were taking a breather in the park, Jessie spotted a pink pokemon. "Hey what's that?" she asked. "That's a Lickitung," said James, looking at it in a pokemon book, "it says here that its long tounge can leave its opponents paralyzed". Hearing that gave Jessie a good idea. "I'm going to catch it," she said "it may become useful to us". She chucked one of her pokeballs at the Lickitung and caught it with no trouble at all.

Back with the gang, Misty was checking out another clothes store. Then suddenly an announcement was heard. The announcement was about the Queen of the princess festival contest. And the grand prize was a pokemon princess doll set. Of course Misty and Jessie entered the contest. Soon there was a long line of beautiful girls, wearing Kimonos, on stage. Misty and Jessie were on stage too, wearing beautiful kimonos. The announcer showed off the prize. The pokemon princess doll set was beautiful. It held ten pokemon wearing kimonos. 'I'm going to win that doll set' thought Misty and Jessie together. The announcer then said that the contest wasn't just a beauty contest, but a pokemon battle contest. "You will need four pokemon to battle".

Misty went to Brock and Ash and begged them to borrow some of their pokemon. Ash was a bit reluctant at first, but after seeing Misty's pleading look, he agreed to. Brock agreed as well. So Misty's team was Pikachu, Ivysaur, Vulpix and Starmie. "So I take it that you want the pokemon princess doll set, right?" said Ash. "Yes I do," said Misty "the truth is while I was growing up my sisters got their own doll sets and all I ever got was their hand-me-downs. By the time I got them they were all broken and shabby. So now I will be getting a pokemon princess doll set of my very own". Ash, Tomo and Brock felt sorry for Misty and wished her luck. Misty placed Brock in charge of looking after Togepi.

Thanks to the pokemon she borrowed from Ash and Brock, Misty defeated her opponents one by one, until at last she was now in the finals. Her last opponent was Jessie. Jessie had never received her own princess dolls either as a child. So this was also her chance to obtain her own pokemon princess doll set. Jessie's team was Arbok, Weezing and Meowth. Pikachu defeated those three one by one. Jessie felt like giving up, but Meowth reminded her of Lickitung. "Oh yeah," Jessie said "I nearly forgot. Go Lickitung". Misty was amazed that Jessie had a new pokemon.

Ash looked at Lickitung on his pokedex: Lickitung, the licking pokemon. Its tongue, twice its body's length, moves around freely to catch prey. Its licks cause a tingling sensation.

"This maybe trouble for Misty" said Ash. And it was too. Lickitung's lick attack defeated Pikachu, Ivysaur and Vulpix. Misty grew frustrated and released her Starmie. Before Lickitung could hit Starmie with its lick attack, Misty had her Starmie use protect, which blocked Lickitung's toungue. Misty had trained her Starmie with Ash's Espeon, so Starmie had learned some psychic attacks as well as protect. "Hit it with hydro pump Starmie" commanded Misty. The hydro pump blasted Lickitung into Team Rocket and sent them blasting off again.

Misty was squealing for joy that she had won the contest and the pokemon princess dolls. She thanked Ash and Brock for their pokemon and collected her prize. Then she sent her new clothes, toys, accessories and her new doll set to Cerulean Gym. "I can't wait to see my sister's faces when they see my new pokemon princess doll set," Misty smirked "this will make them jealous". So everyone was happy in the end. Misty had won her own pokemon princess doll set and Ash, Brock and Tomo were relieved that Princess Day was finally finished.

* * *

A week after Princess Day the gang were now in a forest. Ash was training his Squirtle, Golduck and Gyarados. He knew that the Cinnabar Gym used fire type, and he had decided to use Squirtle, Golduck and Gyarados. "Your water pokemon look great Ash" said Misty. "Thanks Misty," said Ash "hey I know. Let's have a battle between our Squirtles". "Good idea" said Misty. So Misty and Ash had a mock battle with their Squirtles. In the process both Ash's and Misty's Squirtle learnt aqua tail and bubble beam. Just then Ash's Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle.

"Cool" said Ash and took out the pokedex: Wartortle, the turtle pokemon. The evolved form of Squirtle. Its furry tail is very popular as a symbol of long life.

After the mock battle the gang were tucking into Brock's rice ball. Just then Pikachu heard a rustling from the bushes. "Is something there?" said Ash "hey who's there?" There was no reply, but a lot of rustling from the bushes. Ash had his Wartortle soak the bush with water gun. When the water gun hit the bush, a teenager jumped out from the bush. "What are you trying to do?" shouted the boy "drown me?" "Well that was your fault for spying on us," said Ash "what were you doing anyway?" "Trying to take pictures of your pokemon," said the boy, revealing his camera, "I'm Todd a pokemon photographer". "That's impressive," said Ash "but it would be better if you ask us to take pictures, instead of spying on us". "Ahh but I like taking pictures while hiding," said Todd "it makes my photos exciting that way". Ash sweat dropped.

Todd and the gang had pancakes for a snack. Apart from bragging about of being a great photographer, Todd showed off all the pictures he ever took. "Wow these are very good pictures" said Ash. "Yeah," said Todd "but this one is my best shot yet". He showed them a photo of Aerodactyl. "Isn't that your Aerodactyl big brother?" asked Tomo. "Yes it is" said Ash. Todd was shocked by that and asked for an explanation. Ash explained about the incident at Grampa Canyon. "Wow you're lucky" said Todd.

After finishing lunch, the gang continued on their way. Todd was with them too; he wanted to take pictures of their pokemon. What they didn't know was that they were heading for trouble. Team Rocket was on their tail and had set up a pitful trap for them. Todd and the gang fell into the pitful trap. Team Rocket laughed. "What do you three want?" demanded Ash. "We want Todd's pokemon" said Jessie. Meowth explained that he had seen an article about Todd. "It even says that you have captured hundreds of pokemon, so we want all your pokemon". "That's right," said Jessie "so hand them over". "But I don't own any pokemon," said Todd "I do capture pokemon but only on my camera". "What?!" exclaimed Jessie. Meowth still had the article with him. James took a good look at it. "He's right," he said "it says that Todd is a photographer and captures pokemon on film". "I must have missed that bit" said Meowth sheepishly. Jessie whacked Meowth on the head because of his stupidity. "Oh matter," she said "we'll just grab the twerp's pokemon instead". Ash wasn't going to let that happen; he called out his Dragonair. "Dragonair blast Team Rocket away with twister" he said. Dragonair's twister sent them leaving in a hurry.

Todd was amazed by Ash's Dragonair and begged him to let him take a picture. Ash accepted that. Todd took a beautiful photograph of Dragonair. And last of all he took a photo of himself with the gang.

* * *

The gang were enjoying a relaxation in a park. Todd wanted to stay with them a bit more to see more of their pokemon. Ash was training his Pikachu, Cubone, Ninetails, Venonat, Doduo and Arbok. Todd and Tomo were watching. "Hey Ash," said Todd "I think you should take the Pokemon League Admissions Exam". "What's that?" asked Ash. "It's an exam you take," explained Todd "if you pass it you will be admitted into the pokemon league". Ash wasn't so sure about that; he liked travelling and collecting the gym badges. But he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to check it out. "Okay I'll try".

They went to the building where the exam was taking place. Ash walked in and signed himself in. After filling out papers he was ready. The instructor said that he had to leave his pokeballs on the counter. So Ash did and left Pikachu in Tomo's care. He saw Nurse Joy in the building. Nurse Joy explained that she wanted to become a pokemon master. Team Rocket was in the building too; they decided that they could enter the pokemon league and become champions.

Soon the exams had begun. The first test was about a person's knowledge of pokemon. They had to answer true or false. Ash found this easy because he had studied about pokemon and travelling with pokemon had helped him so much as well. The next test was tricky. It was about a person's ability to recognize pokemon. That wasn't easy because there were some pokemon that you couldn't recognize that well. Jessie got in a rampage and called the test a joke. The head instructor expelled her immediately. James felt sorry for Jessie and declared that he would try hard for her too.

After the test was finished the scoreboards came up. Ash managed to get to the high score board. "I thought that the visual portion of the test was impossible" he said. James got the lowest score and hung his head in shame.

The last part of the test was pokemon battles. They had to battle the head instructor with three pokemon. There were belts, that held three pokemon and you weren't allowed to see what pokemon you received until the battle. Ash and James picked up their belts and got ready.

James went up against the head instructor before Ash. The first pokemon James sent out was a Pikachu and the the head instructor sent out Graveler. James had Pikachu use thunderbolt on Graveler. Of course that didn't work because electric types don't work on rock and ground types. James became frustrated and sent out his last two pokemon; an Ivysaur and a Charizard. The head instructor got angry at James's cheating and expelled him.

Ash was up next. His first pokemon was Weezing and the head instructor's was Flareon. The instructor had Flareon use flamethrower, but Ash told Weezing to dodge the attack. Ash came up with an idea. "Smog attack" he said to Weezing. The smog exploded after being hit by the flamethrower and threw Flareon backwards. "Now use your smokescreen" commanded Ash. Weezing covered the field and itself in smokescreen. Flareon couldn't see Weezing at all. "Now use tackle". Weezing tackled Flareon, knocking it out. 'One down, two to go' Ash thought.

The gang were impressed with Ash's tactics. "Ash is amazing when he battles with pokemon" said Todd. "I agree with that," said Misty "even though we have been together for a while, he still surprises me". Tomo was cheering for his elder brother. Brock comments that Ash battled with Weezing a lot better than James ever did. Team Rocket was watching from a background and was taking notes of Ash's battle style.

Ash's next pokemon was Arbok and the head instructor's was Jolteon. Ash remembered his own Arbok and Jolteon and knew exactly what to do. The instructor told Jolteon to use agility. "Quick," said Ash to Arbok "stop it with glare". Jolteon became paralyzed and couldn't move. "Now use poison sting" said Ash. As Jolteon couldn't move, it got hit by Arbok's poison sting. "Now use headbutt". Arbok headbutted Jolteon and knocked it out.

The head instructor was impressed with Ash's battling techniques and sen out his last pokemon; a Vaporeon. Ash last pokemon was Meowth. Ash was surprised; he had ended up having the same three pokemon that Team Rocket had. "Okay use screech" Ash commanded Meowth. Meowth screeched really loud; so loud that it made Vaporeon hold its ears in pain. "Now use pay day" Meowth's charm glowed and a flurry of gold coins hit Vaporeon. While Vaporeon was distracted by the coins, Ash commanded Meowth to use scratch. Meowth scratched Vaporeons face really hard and maked it faint. Ash had won and passed the test.

Jessie and James were impressed by the Meowth. "Hey I'm better than that Meowth" said Meowth, feeling insulted. "But you don't know screech or pay day" argued Jessie. Meowth hung his head in defeat and shame. "It's true," he said, miserably, "I only know scratch, fury swipes and bite". "Come now," said Jessie "it's time for payback".

The head instructor returned Vaporeon and congratulated Ash for his winning. He was just about to give an announcement to those who had passed the test, when a thunderbolt flew at him. The thunderbolt was from the Pikachu that James had borrowed for the exam. "Since we failed the test," said Jessie "we'll take revenge by swiping all the pokemon here". They ordered Pikachu, Ivysaur and Charizard to attack, but the head instructor ordered them to attack Team Rocket, and they did. "I take it it's because even though they are used for the exams," said Ash "you are their real trainer, correct?" "That is correct" said the instructor. Ash ordered Arbok, Weezing and Meowth to attack Team Rocket and then the head instructor ordered Ivysaur to send Team Rocket off with solar beam.

After Team Rocket left, the head instructor handed out badges to those who past the test. "With this badge," he said "you can now participate into the pokemon league". When Ash got his he spoke to the head instructor. "I really prefer traveling and collecting gym badges from gyms," he said "but is it okayif I kept mine as a memento". The head instructor agreed.

After saying goodbye to the head instructor, everyone left the building. And As and thegang were on their way to Cinnabar Island again.

* * *

I liked Todd. And before you ask, no Jessie will not keep Lickitung.


	18. Cinnabar Gym and The Misty Mermaid

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 18**

_ Cinnabar Gym and the Misty Mermaid _

After catching a ferry, the gang were finally at Cinnabar Island. Todd wasn't with them anymore; he took a path for the mountains to find more pokemon to photograph. "It says that Cinnabar Island is a tourist attraction," said Brock "there is a hot springs there". "Really?" asked Misty, excitedly, "can we take a hot spring?" Ash saw no problem with that. "I want to take a break as well, before heading off to the gym" he said. "And here," said Brock "I can get my fossils restored" said Brock. He remembered Prof Oak telling him that there was a pokemon lab on Cinnabar Island that restored pokemon fossils.

When they docked on Cinnabar Island, they headed for the pokemon center right away. Ash had his pokemon checked out; he wanted to make sure his pokemon were ready for the gym. Tomo was with him; he liked staying by his brother's side. Misty went to book for a hot spring and Brock headed to the pokemon lab. "Okay," said Ash "let's ask where the gym is". Just then a hippie came up to Ash. "You looking for the gym?" he asked. "Yes do you know where it is?" said Ash. "The gym leader Blaine built his gym in a firey place where firefighters would never win" said the hippie. Then he left. "What did that man mean?" Tomo asked Ash. "What that man said was a riddle," said Ash "but I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that one. We'll ask the others later".

The gang met up again at the hot springs and soon they were relaxing in the baths. "This was a great idea Misty" said Ash. "I thought we could use a nice relaxation after all that we've been through" said Misty. Pikachu and Togepi were enjoying it too. Tomo's Growlithe wasn't in the hot spring. As it was a fire type it didn't want to get wet, so Tomo placed him in Nurse Joy's care. "Hey Brock," said Ash "did you give your fossils to the pokemon lab?" "Yes I did," said Brock "and the professor said that I will be getting Kabuto and Omanyte tomorrow". "We can collect them after the gym battle" said Ash. He then told the others about the hippie and the riddle. "That would be a volcano" said Misty. "Misty's right," said Brock "a volcano's lava is something that a firefighter would never be able to put out, no matter how much water is used." "I know the gym leader uses fire types," said Ash "but isn't that a bit over the top for a gym?" "Well I must say I wouldn't put up a gym in a volcano," said Brock "but sometimes gym leaders like to make their gyms look suitable for what ever type of pokemon they use. Like my gym is full of rocks and boulders because we use rock pokemon". "That's right," said Misty "remember my gym is like an aquariam because it's a water pokemon gym". Ash had to agree with that; Erika, the grass gym leader, had her gym look like a greenhouse. Lt Surge had his gym look electrical because of his electric pokemon. And Sabrina's gym had psychics as assistants, as her gym used psychic pokemon. After finishing with the hot springs, the gang found a room at an inn and fell asleep there.

The next day, the gang went to find the Cinnabar Gym. The volcano was located at the far back of Cinnabar Island. When they arrived at the volcano, they didn't see anything. "That's odd," said Brock "we are at the volcano, but I don't see any gym buildings". "You don't suppose that the gyms inside the volcano do you?" asked Misty. "Only one way to find that out" replied Ash. There was a cave at the base of the volcano and the gang was just about to check it out, when the hippie Ash saw yesterday came out of the cave. "I see that you solved my riddle," said the hippie "but before you can battle Blaine you must answer this riddle first. What can keep your head dry in the rain, but you can also where it if you already lost it? "Oh great, another riddle" Ash groaned. "A wig," said Misty "a wig can keep your head dry in the rain, but you can also wear it if you already lost your hair". "You're a smart young lady" smiled the hippie. He took off his wig. "I am Blaine the gym leader of Cinnabar Gym". Ash stepped forward. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town," he said "and I wish to battle you for the badge". "Follow me" said Blaine.

Blaine led the gang through a tunnel, and then they arrived at the gym's battlefield. "Phew it's hot" said Ash. The battlefield was inside the volcano and everyone could see lava flowing around. "Do excuse me," said Brock "but wouldn't gym battles make this volcano erupt?" "No need to worry," said Blaine "I make sure that this volcano never erupts. Well Ash it's time to battle and this will be a three pokemon battle". "I got it" said Ash.

So the gym battle began. Blaine's first pokemon was Ninetails. Ash sent out Golduck. "Ninetails use flamethrower" commanded Blaine. Ninetails launched a powerful flamethrower towards Golduck. "Douse the flames with hydro pump" said Ash. Golduck's hydro pump turned Ninetail's flamethrower into steam. "Use fire spin" said Blaine. Ninetails flipped and launched a powerful fire spin against Golduck. Golduck got hit by the flames. "You okay Golduck?" asked Ash. Golduck nodded, implying he was all right. "Okay use use hydro pump". Ninetails got hit by Golduck's hydro pump. "Now finish off with scratch". Golduck charged at Ninetails and scratched its face. Ninetails screeched in pain and fainted. Blaine returned Ninetails. "I must say Ash I'm impressed by your battling techniques," he said "but I am not finished yet". His next pokemon was Rhydon. Ash returned Golduck and sent out Vaporeon. "Use aurora beam" said Ash. Vaporeon's multicolored beam headed for Rhydon. "Dodge and use tackle" said Blaine. Rhydon dodged to the side and charged into Vaporeon, making her cry in pain. "That Rhydon is fast," said Ash "we need to slow it down". Then he got an idea. "Use ice beam on the battle field". Vaporeon's ice beam turned the battlefield into an ice rink. Rhydon started to panic; it didn't like the ice and as the ice was slippery it had trouble trying to stand its ground. "Now use aurora beam one more time". This time Vaporeon's aurora beam did hit Rhydon and it fainted. Blaine recalled Rhydon. "I have to say Ash you are one impressive trainer," he said "but now I introduce you to my no. 1 pokemon". Blaine's last pokemon was a pokemon that looked like it was made entirely out of flames.

"That's a Magmar" said Ash and opened his pokedex: Magmar, the spitfire pokemon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes.

Ash returned Vaporeon and sent out Gyarados. "Since you've introduced me to your strongest fire pokemon," Ash said to Blaine "I thought I introduce you to my strongest water pokemon". "Fine with me" chuckled Blaine. He was enjoying this match more than Ash. "Magmar use flamethrower". Magmar shot a flamethrower towards Gyarados. "Hit that flamethrower with aqua tail" said Ash. Gyarados shot a stream of spiralling water around its tail and whipped the flamethrower away with it. "Fire blast" commanded Blaine. "Hydro pump" said Ash. When the fire blast and hydro pump collided with each other, steam flew everywhere. "Use rain dance" said Ash. Gyarados fired a light blue orb from its mouth and rain clouds appeared, making it rain. Magmar didn't like the rain. "Now use hydro pump". Thanks to rain dance, Gyarados' hydro pump became stronger and not only did it make Magmar feel pain, it made it faint. Ash was the winner.

Blaine returned Magmar and walked over to Ash, who was rubbing Gyarados' head. "I have to say Ash," he said "of all the trainers I battled in the past, you are the best. You gave me the best gym battle I've ever had in years". "I thought this was a great battle as well" smiled Ash. "I have one more riddle for you," said Blaine "What's hot, but doesn't burn anybody?" "Is it the Volcano Badge?" Ash guessed. "Bingo!" Blaine chuckled, and handed Ash the Volcano Badge. The Volcano Badge was in the shape of a flame.

After bidding farewell to Blaine, the gang was waiting for a boat to leave Cinnabar Island. Brock got his Kabuto and Omanyte from the pokemon lab and he was very happy to have two new rock type pokemon. "Now I just need one more badge" said Ash, looking at his seven badges. He had kept them pinned inside his vest. "Where are you going to get the last badge from?" Tomo asked Ash. "I can get it in Viridian City" Ash answered. So the gang's next destination was Viridian City.

* * *

The gang were on the way to Viridian City, so Ash could get his eighth badge. Ash was polishing his seven gym badges, Tomo was playing with Pikachu and Growlithe and Brock was drinking from his water bottle. Misty was checking out her six pokemon, to see if they were all right. But Seel was looking a bit unhappy. "Hey something's wrong with Seel" said Misty, worriedly. Brock examined Seel. "I think Seel wants to swim in something bigger than a fountain" he said. "But we aren't anywhere near any oceans and lakes" said Misty. Then she had an idea. "We can take Seel to Ceruleam Gym". "That's a good idea," said Ash "after all your gym does have an enormous swimming pool". "I'll contact my sisters and let them know that I'm coming home" said Misty. So the gang headed out to Cerulean City, before heading out for Viridian City.

Misty was happy to see the Cerulean Gym again when they got there. "It looks like my sisters have been taking good care of it" said Misty. Just then Tomo saw a poster on a billboard. "Look at that" he said. The poster was a picture of a mermaid with water pokemon surrounding her. "Looks like my sisters are putting on another one of their shows" said Misty. Ash took a good look at the mermaid. "Do excuse me Misty," he said "but doesn't she look a bit like you?" Misty looked at the maermaid. "I think you're right Ash" she said. When they entered the gym, Misty's sisters were happy to see Misty. "Thank goodness you're here" said Daisy. "We thought you would never get here" said Lily. "You made it here just in time" said Violet. Misty was puzzled by this; they had never welcomed her home like this before. The sisters greeted Ash, Brock and Tomo as well.

Misty went straight to the pool and took out Seel. "There you go Seel," she said "enjoy a swim in there". Two more Seel popped out of the water and greeted Misty's Seel. Misty saw all the other water pokemon were doing okay. She saw her Tentacruel swimming around with the two Tentacool she had captured, her Gyarados with three Magikarp, Cloyster with four Shellder, Seadra with Horsea, Vaporeon, Golduck with Psyduck, Seaking with three Goldeen, Kingler with two Krabbys, two Slowpokes and Lapras. To her surprise she saw three Poliwags with two Poliwhirls and two Poliwraths. "Some of the Poliwags I caught evolved" she smiled.

Just then her sisters came in. "Come on Misty," said Daisy "we need to get ready". "Ready for what?" said Misty. "Our water show of course" said Lily. "I see," said Misty "so what am I doing? And who's playing the mermaid?" "You are Misty" said Daisy, Lily and Violet all together. Misty gasped. "What?" In the lobby Daisy explained everything. "The truth is," she said "our water shows aren't as popular as they used to be". "That's right," said Lily "the stadium has been nearly empty for a while". "So we decided to do something new," said Violet "we decided to do our shows underwater". "And before you called us," said Daisy "we decided to make you the star of our show". "What? But I'm not a water ballerina," said Misty "and I can't believe you did this without my permission". "Sorry Misty," said Lily "but we had already advertised you and the tickets are already selling out". "And the people will be disappointed if you don't do it," said Violet "not to mention our first performance is tomorrow". Misty sighed; she didn't want to do this, but she knew that she couldn't refuse. "Fine, I'll do it" she sighed. "Then let the rehearsals begin" cheered Daisy.

The under water show was called 'The Magical Mermaid'. The story was that the mermaid was happily swimming with her water pokemon. Then two evil pirates grab her and demand she give them all her water pokemon. Then a handsome prince comes to save the day and he and the mermaid all in love and they lived happily ever after with the water pokemon. Misty was the mermaid, Violet and Lily played the evil pirates and Daisy was the handsome prince. The four sisters took the rest of the whole day getting everything ready for tomorrow. They rehearsed the whole show and got all the costumes and props ready.

The next day was the day of the performance. A big crowd of people had turned up to watch the show. Daisy, Lily and Violet were happy; this crowd was the biggest crowd they had ever seen. Ash, Brock and Tomo had seats too and Brock was looking after Togepi. Soon it was time for the show to begin. Daisy, who was taking the tickets, had pre-recorded her voice for the narration. Then Cerulean Gym's enormous pool rose up from the floor to nearly all the way up to the ceiling; that way the audience could see what was happening underwater. The audience gasped at the clever effect. And then the show lights dimmed; it was now the start of the show.

"Once upon a time" said Daisy's pre-recorded voice "there was a beautiful, peaceful lagoon that was home to all sorts of water pokemon". A show light showed some of Cerulean Gym's pokemon. There was Misty's Seel, Horsea, three Magikarp, Seaking and three Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Squirtle, two Tentacool, a Slowpoke, a Krabby and three Shellder. The others were all in their pokeballs. "These water pokemon were the best friends of the Magical Mermaid". A light shone on Misty, who was standing on a diving board. She jumped into the board and began dancing with Seel and the other water pokemon. The audience loved the performance so far. "All day long, the Magical Mermaid would play with the water pokemon, until late at night". Misty fell asleep inside a fake clam, while the water pokemon slept outside the clam. In the clam was a mouthpiece that could help Misty breathe and talk underwater.

Everything was going great so far, but trouble was occurring. Team Rocket had arrived and they were not only planning to steal the show, but steal all the water pokemon. They tied and gagged Violet and Lily up and hid them in a locker. Then they dressed themselves up in pirate costumes and got ready for their cue.

"The Magical Mermaid and her water pokemon friends lived a peaceful happy life" said Daisy's pre-recorded voice. "But one day two nasty pirates arrived to kidnap all the water pokemon". This was Lily's and Violet's cue, but Team Rocket appeared on the diving board instead. Brock and Ash saw them. "We need to stop them Brock" said Ash. Ash told Tomo, Pikachu, Growlithe and Togepi to stay in the seats and then he and Brock ran to the stage to help. Jessie and James jumped into the pool and flung a net over some of the water pokemon. The Tentacools, the three Goldeens, Krabby and two Shellders were caught in the net. "These water pokemon are now ours" said Jessie. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Misty. She grabbed the net to try and free the water pokemon, but Jessie and James were not giving the water pokemon up without a fight. The audience were clapping and cheering loudly; they thought all of this was part of the show. Meowth, who didn't like getting wet, stayed in the balloon that they brought through the roof of the gym.

"Just then a handsome prince came to save the day" said Daisy's pre-recorded voice. Daisy, who was now in her costume, was about to enter, when Ash and Brock ran past her. "Stay here Daisy," said Brock "it's dangerous". Ash and Brock grabbed two mouthpeices and jumped into the pool. Daisy was confused about this, but she found Lily and Violet in the locker and realised that something was wrong.

Ash and Brock swam towards Misty. "We are here to help you" said Ash. Misty was happy to see Ash and Brock and turned to Team Rocket. "If you think that you are going to take my water pokemon, you are so wrong," she said. "Squirtle, Starmie, Seaking and Seel I need your assistance". Squirtle, Starmie, Seaking and Seel got ready to fight. "Go Arbok" said Jessie. Arbok was ready to fight. The interesting thing was that Arbok could breathe underwater; even though it wasn't a water pokemon. James sent out Weezing, but Weezing couldn't breathe underwater like Arbok, so James returned it at once. Arbok had to fight alone. "Seel use headbutt," said Misty. Seel butted Arbok with its horn. "Starmie and Squirtle use tackle and Seaking use horn attack". The pokemon hit Arbok with their attacks one by one. Jessie got frustrated and told Arbok to use poison sting. That was trouble because Arbok's poison sting would spread all around the pool and hit everyone.

But then Slowpoke stopped Arbok with disable. "Thanks Slowpoke," said Misty "now Seel use aurura beam and Squirte use water gun". Seel fired a rainbow coloured beam at Arbok and Squirtle fired a stream of water at Arbok. A Shellder, that hadn't got caught in the net, swam up to Slowpoke and clamped onto its tail. When Shellder did that, Slowwpoke started to evolve. It grew into a bigger version of itself, with a bigger tail. And then Seel and Squirtle started to evolve too and in a few seconds Seel had evolved into a bigger version of itself and Squirtle evolved into Wartortle. "Wow," gasped Misty "not only did Squirtle evolve into Wartortle, but Slowpoke evolved into Slowbro and Seel evolved into Dewgong". "That's amazing" said Ash. The audience went wild over the three evolutions. Even Misty's sisters went crazy.

Tomo had Ash's pokedex with him and looked at Dewgong and Slowbro on it: Slowbro, the hermit crab pokemon. The evolved form of Slowpoke. Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. Dewgong, the sea lion pokemon. The evolved form of Seel. Its streamlined body has low resistance, and it swims around cold oceans at a speed of eight knots.

"Time to grab those pokemon," said Jessie "let's go Arbok". "Quick Dewgong use ice beam" said Misty. Dewgong fired a stram of ice towards Arbok and Jessie and James, freezing them all in a block of ice in the process. "Now for the grand finale," said Misty "Slowbro blast them away with psychic". Slowbro's eyes glowed blue and sent the frozen Team Rocket and Meowth blasting away with their balloon.

The audience clapped and cheered at the performance. Ash, Misty and Brock climbed onto a big rock that was in the pool and waved at the audience. "I hope that you enjoyed the show" shouted Misty.

Ash, Brock and Misty met up with Daisy, Violet and Lily backstage. Tomo was there too. "Wow Misty," said Daisy "thanks to you, our shows are now popular again". "Yes and they're sold out for the next six months" said Lily. "And since you are leaving Misty, Lily and I will take turns playing the mermaid" said Violet. "Hey Misty," said Daisy "would you mind leaving Dewgong here?" "Huh?" said Misty. "I think you should leave Dewgong here," said Brock "I mean its happy being in the pool with the others". "Oh very well" said Misty and handed Dewgong's pokeball to Daisy. "And leave Wartortle and Starmie here too," said Lily "those two will be a big hit in our shows". So Misty gave Starmie and Wartortle to Violet as well and took some new pokemon with her. So Misty's six pokemon were now Staryu, two Poliwags, Togepi, Psyduck and Goldeen.

With bidding farewell to Daisy, Violet and Lily, Misty and the gang left Cerulean City for Viridian City.

* * *

I still think that the Cerulean Gym in the anime didn't have many pokemon, so I decided to give it all the water pokemon there are in Kanto.


	19. Viridian Gym and back to Pallet Town

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 19**

_Viridian Gym and back to Pallet Town_

The gang had just arrived at Viridian and Ash was looking forward to battling Viridian Gym. "I can't believe that I only need one more badge to enter the indigo league" said Ash. He was staring at his seven badges. "You sure seem excited Ash" said Misty. "Of course I am Misty," said Ash "I have always wanted to take part in the indigo league ever since I first saw it on TV as a little kid". Misty smiled. "It is nice to dream" she admitted.

They arrived at Viridian Gym. The gym was a light brown building and looked like a Roman temple. Ash was just about to head for the doors, when his rival Gary turned up. "Hi Ash" Gary said in his cocky voice. "Gary, what are you doing here?" said Ash. "I'm here for a gym battle," said Gary "what are you here for?" "I'm here to get my eigth badge" said Ash and showed Gary his seven badges. Gary smirked and showed Ash his ten badges. "I'm battling this gym first" he said and entered the gym. Ash wanted to enter the gym too, but the guards at the door said that they would only take one challenger at a time; Ash had to wait for Gary to come out for his turn. Ash sighed. "I think I'll stop by the pokemon center for a while then".

They went to the pokemon center. The Nurse Joy was happy to see Ash and Misty again. Ash was planning to use Wartortle, Ivysaur and Kangaskhan for the gym battle, so he had Nurse Joy check them out. He was now having tea in the pokemon center café with the others. "I just realized that it has been nearly a whole year, since we left Viridian City" Misty said to Ash. "Your right," said Ash "and it will be my eleventh birthday in a couple of weeks too. Wow we have been travelling for so long, I've lost track a bit of how many days have flown by". Brock laughed. "That's normal, because it's easy to ignore the fact that time flies by so quickly when you're enjoying your good life". Just then Ash felt a psychic wave in the air. "What's wrong big brother?" asked Tomo. "I don't know," said Ash "but I'm sensing psychic powers about in this city". "Is it a psychic pokemon?" asked Brock. "I'm not sure," replied Ash "I mean it feels like a psychic pokemon, but it feels stronger though". The gang were all puzzled by this.

Half an hour later, the gang decided to head over to the gym again. When they got there, the guards were no longer there and the gym sign said 'closed'. "Something's not right," said Brock "we need to get into the gym at once". Good news was, the gym doors were not locked. The gang barged through the doors, ran through the corriders, until at last they found the battle arena. To their horror they saw Gary and his two pokemon Nidoking and Arcanine unconscious on the floor. Ash ran over to Gary to see if he was all right. "Gary what happened?" he asked. Gary woke up and explained. "The gym leader used a pokemon that I have never seen before," said Gary weakily "and it was so strong that my pokemon never stood a chance". Ash focused his mind on the area. 'The psychic waves came from here' he thought.

Just then they heard laughter. "Who's there?" said Misty. Team Rocket appeared. "What are you doing here?" said Ash. "Our boss had something to do," said Jessie "so while his dealing with his business, we are the gym leaders at the moment". 'Then this means Viridian Gym is under the control of Team Rocket' thought Ash. "If you want this badge," said Jessie, holding the Earth Badge in her left hand, "you will have to battle me first". "I accept the battle" said Ash.

Just before the battle began, James made two platforms appear on the battlefield. "The trainers will stand on these platforms" he explained. Ash stood on the green platform and Jessie stood on the red platform. Jessie threw three pokeballs. A Machamp, a Kingler and a Rhydon popped out. Giovanni had given them to Jessie. Ash tossed out Wartortle, Ivysaur and Kangaskhan. Gary was amazed by Ash's pokemon, especially Kangaskhan. It was now time for the gym battle.

The first match was between Machamp and Wartortle. Jessie had Machamp attack Wartortle with karate chop. When Wartortle got hit by that, Ash got shocked by the platform. "What happened?" gasped Misty. Team Rocket laughed. "I had the platform rigged so that the Trainer feels all the pain his Pokémon feels". Ash got cross, after hearing that. "You dirty snooks!" he shouted. Tomo, Misty and Brock were cross too and even Gary thought that this was dirty. "Wartortle blast that Machamp with water gun" said Ash. Wartortle blasted a strong stream of water at Machamp and made it feel pain. Jessie then got shocked by her platfom. "Hey why did you have my platform do the same thing?" she yelled at James. "I couldn't get just one platform to do that" said James. Jessie gritted her teeth and sent out Kingler to fight. Ash had Ivysaur to attack Kingler with razor leaf and of course Kingler was no match for that. Jessie became shocked again. Meowth had a trick with him though; he held a remote control that could cause any platform to explode. He was about to press a button, but Tomo intervered. Tomo had ordered his Growlthe to attack Meowth. Meowth became too scared to fight Growlithe back; after all he was a cat and Growlithe was a dog. Jessie became frustrated. She sent out Arbok and Weezing from their pokeballs. "Hey you can't use new pokemon," shouted Misty "that's against the rules". "I'm the gym leader," said Jessie "so I make the rules". Ash sent out Pikachu and had all his four pokemon attack Jessie's five pokemon. Machamp, Kingler, Rhydon, Arbok and Weezing were both defeated, leaving Jessie shocked for the third time". Ash had won.

Tomo, Misty and Brock cheered for Ash. Even Gary thought that Ash was an impressive trainer. James and Meowth asked Jessie if she was all right. But of course Jessie was bad tempered, because she had lost. "Hey Jessie," said Ash "I won so I would like the Earth Badge please". Jessie refused to give it to him. Just then Tomo pulled out the remote control; he had Growlithe steal it from Meowth. Tomo pressed a red button. Meowth then revealed that the button Tomo pressed would make the red platform explode, and it did. Team Rocket blasted away, with Arbok and Weezing. Machamp, Kingler and Rhydon ran away into a back room of the gym. Jessie dropped the Earth Badge and Ash caught it. "Finally my eighth badge" smiled Ash.

Ash and the gang left Viridian Gym. "I wonder why Team Rocket owns a gym" said Ash. "I don't know," said Misty "but knowing crooks like them, my guess it's for something bad". The three boys agreed with that. "Hey I wonder if we will ever see that mysterious pokemon that Gary saw" said Brock. "To be honest with you," said Ash "I have a feeling inside me telling me that we will see that pokemon". "Where's the indigo league gonna be held big brother?" asked Tomo. "Well," said Ash "I do know that it will be held at a place called Indigo Plateau, but I don't know where that is. I will have to ask Prof Oak for that". "Then I suggest we go to Pallet Town" said Brock. "I agree with that," said Ash "besides it would be nice to be home again and see my mum too". So the gang headed for Pallet Town.

* * *

When Ash arrived at Pallet Town, his mum was outside the house waiting for him. Before leaving Viridian City, Ash had phoned Delia to let her know that he was coming home. Delia pulled Ash into a hug. "I'm so glad you're home Ash" she said happily. "It's nice to be home" said Ash, returning his mum's hug. He introduced Misty and Brock to her. "I'm glad to finally meet you two," said Delia "and I thank you for taking care of Ash for me". "My pleasure" said Brock. "We had a fun time traveling with Ash" said Misty. When Delia saw Tomo, she gave him a hug too. "Nice to see you too Tomo" she said. After all the cheerful greeting, Delia and the gang went into the house. Ash saw Persian and Victreebel and greeted them. "I'm glad to see that you two have been doing well" he said. Persian purred and Victreebel sang. "Those two have been great company to me, ever since you sent them to me Ash" said Delia. Just then a pink, white and blue pokemon entered the living room. "Oh and this is my newest addition, Mr Mime, who I like to call Mimey".

Ash checked Mr Mime on the pokedex; Mr Mime, the barrier pokemon. By rapidly moving its fingers, Mr. Mime can stop air molecules to create an invisible wall.

"Wow mun," said Ash "when did you get that?" "I got Mimey a couple of days ago," said Delia "I was coming home shopping, when I noticed a hurt wild Mr Mime lying out on the path. I took it home at once and helped it become healthy again. Once it was fit enough to leave, it didn't want to leave. So I kept it as my third pokemon". "I see" smiled Ash.

Later that evening Delia made a huge meal for the gang. "I figured you four might be hungry, so dig in" she said. She also made some pokemon food for Togepi, Pikachu and Growlithe. "I've been looking forward to your cooking for a long time" said Ash. He had always loved his mum's cooking. Tomo, Misty and Brock were enjoying the meal too. "So Ash, what are you planning to no now?" asked Delia. "Well I need to ask Prof Oak where Indigo Plateau is," said Ash "and since I have a few more months until the indigo league, I'll use the time left to train". "What are you going to do for training?" asked Brock. "Well I've decided to train my pokemon in different habitants," said Ash "you know like train my water pokemon in the ocean and train my bug pokemon in the forest and all that". "Yeah, I like that idea" said Misty. Tomo asked Ash if he could watch him train. Ash agreed to that. "If you are going to do that," said Delia "I suggest you all get a good nights sleep tonight, to recharge your energy".

That night Ash was tucked up in bed with Pikachu, Tomo and Growlithe. "We are going to be very busy for the next few months," he said to them "so we are going to need all the rest we can get tonight". Pikachu squeaked at that. "I can't wait to see you fighting in the indigo league big brother" said Tomo. "And I can't wait to participate in it" said Ash. And soon they were all asleep.

The next day, after having a nice breakfast, the gang walked over to Prof Oak's lab. "Wow, so that's the lab?" said Misty. "Yep," said Ash "and this is where I started my journey. It's also where I met and got Pikachu". Pikachu squeaked at that; he remembered that day too. Ash walked up to the door and ding donged on the door bell. "Who is it?" said a voice. "Hi professor it's me Ash" said Ash. Prof Oak opened the door. "Ah Ash it is good to see you," he said "and you too Tomo, Misty and Brock. Come on in". Tomo, Misty and Brock were amazed about how big Prof Oak's lab was. Prof Oak brought them into his living room for a chat. Gary was in there too. "Hey Gary" said Ash. "Well hi there Ash," said Gary "what are you doing here?" "Here for information about Indigo Plateau" said Ash. "So am I" said Gary. "Before I answer any questions," said Prof Oak "I have something to speek to you about Ash and Gary". Ash and Gary looked at him in confusion.

Gary and the gang sat down on the living room's couches and Prof Oak stayed standing up. "Gary and Ash," he said "as you know that it has nearly been a whole year that you two started your journey. And I must say both of you have made Pallet Town proud and have also become Pallet Town's two top trainers". "Wow, thanks Grandpa" said Gary. "Hang on a minute," said Ash "what about the other two trainers that left on the same day as Gary and me?" "Ah well Ash," said Prof Oak "those two are still travelling, but they will not be joining you at the indigo league. The truth is their battling skills do not compare to you two, so they haven't exactly succeeded as trainers". Ash and Gary looked at each other in amazement. "Now I wish to check some things out with you two". Prof Oak had a computer in his living room and switched it on. "First I want your pokedex's" he said to Gary and Ash. Ash and Gary handed them over. "Now according to the research," said Prof Oak "Ash you have seen over one hundred different pokemon, while Gary has seen only sixty pokemon". Ash was amazed by that, but it was true that he had seen all sorts of pokemon on his journey. "Next up is that Gary has ten badges and Ash has eight badges, said Prof Oak "and last of all Gary has caught more than two hundred pokemon and Ash has caught forty three pokemon. Which I say is very impressive". Ash was amazed by the amount of pokemon Gary had caught, but he didn't care; he didn't believe that catching pokemon like crazy was important. "Now that is all settled," said Prof Oak, giving Ash and Gary back the pokedex's "the last thing to say is about the pokemon league at Indigo Plateau". "Where is Indigo Plateau, professor?" asked Ash. Prof Oak showed them where it was on a map on the computer screen. "To get to Indigo Plateau you need to turn west from Viridian City first," Prof Oak explained "that will be route 22, then you go to route 23 and that is now you get to Indigo Plateau". Ash and Gary thanked Prof Oak and then Gary left. He decided to head home for a rest.

Ash and the gang walked into the Oak Corral, where all the pokemon, that trainers caught, were. Ash released his pokemon from their pokeballs; Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, Flareon, Vaporeon and Cubone. Then he called out for his other pokemon and soon Ash was surrounded by his forty three pokemon. "Okay everyone," Ash said to all of his pokemon "we are entering the pokemon league in two months time. During these two months we are going to train and make ourselves strong for the pokemon league. Everyone understand?" His pokemon roared in agreement.

While Ash was talking to his pokemon, Tomo was playing with his pokemon; Growlithe, Tauros, Nidoran couple, Poliwag, Venonat, Cubone and Farfetch'd. Tomo was feeling very cheerful; he had travelled with Ash, caught some new pokemon friends and learnt how to do pokemon battles. But one thing worried him; what would he do after Ash finished hs journey?

When the gang went back to Ash's house, a big surprise waited for them. Ranger Jenny was there, talking to Delia. "Ranger Jeny," gasped Ash "what are you doing here?" "I am here to discuss about Tomo" she said. Ash began to get worried; he had grown very fond of Tomo and saw him like a little brother. 'Does this mean Tomo and I will now be separated from each other?' he thought. Both he, Tomo, Misty and Brock got nervous about what Ranger Jenny was going to say next. Ranger Jenny took out some papers. "These are adoption papers" she said. Delia spoke next. "Ranger Jenny told me everything about Tomo's dead parents," she said "and we came to an agreement". "I have heard that Tomo has been happy with you Ash," said Ranger Jenny "and I had decided that Tomo should stay with you permanently". "Which means that Tomo will now be part of our family Ash" said Delia. Ash and Tomo were shocked by this. "Then this means that you and I will be real brothers now Tomo" said Ash. Tomo jumped into his brothers arms and then ran to Delia; his new mum. So it was now arranged; Tomo was now Tomo Ketchum. Ranger Jenny left Pallet Town, happily knowing that Tomo would now grow up with a real family beside him at last.

For the next two months, Ash trained with his pokemon. He trained his water pokemon Wartortle, Golduck, Vaporeon, Gyarados and Krabby in the ocean at Seafoam Islands. He also trained his Dragonair there as well. For his rock and ground pokemon, Sandslash, Rhydon, Kabutops, Omastar and Aerodactyl, Ash trained in the mountains. He also trained Clefable, Wigglytuff, Primeape, Kangaskhan, Charizard, Flareon, Ninetails, Rapidash, Cubone, Nidorino, Nidorina and Tauros there as well. Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venonat, Scyther and Pinsir were trained in the forest. And last of all, Ash trained Pikachu, Raichu, Ivysaur, Doduo, Pidgeotto, Fearow, Gengar, Muk, Arbok, Magnemite, Espeon, Umbreon and Jolteon in the meadows. His last two Eevees were too young for training, so Ash decided to wait till they had grown up a bit more. Tomo, Misty and Brock had been watching Ash train all the time, and were very impressed with Ash. "I think Ash is ready for this" said Brock. "So do I" agreed Misty.

Thanks to all the training, Ash's pokemon were all ready for the indigo league. In the process some of Ash's pokemon evolved. Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot, Krabby into Kingler, Venonat into Venomoth, Doduo into Dodrio, Magnemite into Magneton and Cubone into Marowak. Ash also evolved his Nidorina and Nidorino into Nidoqueen and Nidoking by using his moon stone.

Apart from training Ash and the gang celebrated Ash's eleventh birthday. They had a party for Ash, with plenty of food and a big birthday cake. Ash also got presents; new clothes, pokemon toys and accessories, a new backpack and a book of legendary pokemon from Prof Oak. "It's funny," Ash said "I left Pallet Town as a ten year old, and now I'm back as an eleven year old". Everyone giggled at that.

There was one important thing that Ash had to do and that was showing his mum his psychic powers. When Delia saw that, she was surprised, but wasn't in shock. "I think I know why you have these powers" she said. She took out an old book from her bookshelf, opened it up and revealed a page to Ash. The page was a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair. "This is our ancestor Celeste," Delia said "and she was a psychic and a very powerful one too. She got married to a man from our family. So you inherited your powers from her Ash". Ash was amazed that he did have a psychic relative down his line. He told Misty, Brock and Tomo about her as well. "This explains why you have psychic powers" said Brock. Ash was still amazed by this; but it didn't faze him one bit.

Now it was finally time for the gang to head for Indigo Plateau. "Indigo league, here I come" said Ash. And he and the gang headed out for Indigo Plateau.

* * *

Don't worry readers, I am going to do the movies, but I want to finish of the Kanto league first before I do it.


	20. The Indigo League

**Ash's Pokemon Journey**

**Summary**: This story is about how I think that ash's journey should have gone through, Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Smart, a psychic and an Aura user (He'll find out about being a psyphic and Aura user later). I do not own pokemon.

**Chapter 20**

_The Indigo League_

The gang were nearly at Indigo Plateau. "So Ash," said Misty "how far do you think you'll get in the indigo leage?" "Well I would like to win it," said Ash "but I do know that trying to win the league isn't easy. So I just hope I can at least make it through the preliminary rounds". "You'll be great big brother" said Tomo. Ash smiled and rubbed Tomo's head in gratitude.

Just then they approached a large fanfare and people with flags. "What's going on?" asked Ash. "They must be waiting for the torch bearer" said Misty. "Torch bearer?" said Ash "oh wait that's someone who runs to the indigo league stadium, with a flaming torch, and lights up a huge flame that burns during the entire pokémon league competition, correct?" "That is correct Ash," said Brock "and the flame is supposed to be a form of inspiration for the competitors. They also say that the flame is supposed to be of a Moltres".

Ash looked at Moltres on his pokedex: Moltres, the flame pokemon. It is known as the legendary bird of fire and it is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring.

"What an amazing pokemon," said Ash "oh I wish that I could be the torch bearer". "Excuse me young man," said a voice "but did you say what you want to be a torch bearer?"

The gang turned round and saw an old man in a car. "Who are you?" Ash asked the old man. An Officer Jenny spoke up. "This is the Honorable Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokémon League Torch Committee". Ash and the gang greeted Mr Goodshow. Ash walked up to Mr Goodshow and told him that he would like to be a torch bearer. Mr Goodshaw smiled. "And you shall too," he said "you have the spirit kid. And if your friends want to join, they may". "Well guys," said Ash "what do you say?" "I want to run with the torch too" said Tomo. "I would like that as well" said Misty. "It's a once in a life time opprtunity" said Brock.

So Ash, Tomo, Misty and Brock got to run with the torch. First Ash had a run, with Pikachu. Then it was Tomo, with Growlithe, then Misty, with Togepi on her shoulder, and then Brock, with Vulpix. Until at last, they reached the stadium. Brock handed the torch to Mr Goodshaw, who invites the gang to come to the opening ceremony of the pokemon league that was tomorrow.

That evening, Ash and the gang were at the pokemon center. Ash had his pokemon checked and registered himself for the pokemon league. A lot of pokemon trainers were there too, even Gary. Poor Nurse Joy was kept very busy. That night while everyone was still asleep, Ash was still awake. He was thinking about everything that he had done on his journey; catching pokemon, collecting all eight badges and been to all sorts of places. And now he was facing the indigo league tournament. "This has been such a journey for me" he whispered to himself. Then he tried to get some sleep.

The next day, everyone had gathered to the pokemon stadium; it was almost time for the opening ceromony of the indigo league. The stadium seats were full of people and trainers, who had gotten eight badges, were waiting for the tournament to begin. A runner was just about to place the flame on the cauldron. But then the flame got snatched out of her hand. It was James from Team Rocket. Team Rocket wanted the flame of Moltres, to sell it for money. Ash was cross. "Must Team Rocket have to spoil everything?" he said. He had come a long way to get to the pokemon league and now Team Rocket was trying to ruin it.

Team Rocket had a big machine, which held a cauldron. Jessie lit the flame onto a cauldron and the flame turned into a bigger flame. "With this flame," said Meowth "not only will we be rich, but unstoppable". Ash had Pikachu use thunderbolt on the machine, but it didn't work. "At this rate," said Ash "Team Rocket will destroy the stadium and take away the flame". Team Rocket aimed their machine at Ash. "Let's teach the twerp a lesson" said Meowth. "Yes, let's" said Jessie. They fired the flame at Ash and Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu braced themselves against the flame. But they didn't end up burnt to a crisp. "That's funny;" said Ash "why isn't this fire burning us". Suddenly he heard a screech and saw a shape of a bird in the flames. "It's Moltress!" gasped Ash. And it was too. Moltress revealed itself to everyone, including Team Rocket. Team Rocket wanted to capture it, but before they did Moltress destroyed their machine and sent them blasting off. Then Moltress flew to the stadiums cauldron and lit the flame.

Everyone was amazed by what had happened and was also happy that the tournament would now happen. Mr Goodshaw gave a welcoming speech and declared the pokemon league open. Ash was staring at the flame and thanked Moltress for helping him. Now the pokemon league had now begun.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu was waiting for his first indigo league battle to begin, in a waiting room. After the opening ceromonies, Ash found out that he had to pass through four preliminary battles on four unique battlefields (Grass, Water, Ice, and Rock) to qualify for battling inside Indigo Stadium. Ash found out that his first battle was on the water field and his first opponent was against a guy named Mandi. Mandi was a trainer, with a very cocky attitude. He also performed magic tricks.

Very soon it was time for Ash to battle Mandi. "Let's go Pikachu" said Ash. "Pikachu" replied Pikachu. Ash was excited to finally battle. Tomo, Misty and Brock were watching on the seats behind Ash's podium. "I can't wait to watch big brother battle" said Tomo. "I wonder if he will be okay, since this is the first time his battling in the league" said Misty. "No need to fear Misty," said Brock "Ash trained his pokemon a lot, so he should be fine".

Brock was right; the battle between Ash and Mandi went smoothly. Mandi's three pokemon was Exeggutor, Seadra and Golbat. Ash beat the both of them easily with his Gyarados, Dragonair and Raichu.

Ash's second preliminary battle was on the rock field, against a trainer named Jeremiah. Jeremiah used Electrode, Fearow and Nidorino. Ash used Tauros, Rhydon and Marowak to defeat them.

Ash's third preliminary battle was against a trainer named Pete. Pete used Arcanine, Cloyster and Dewgong. Ash used Magneton, Kingler and Golduck to defeat them.

Before the fourth preliminary battle, Ash got a surprise. His rival Gary lost in his fourth preliminary battle. "That's a surprise," said Ash "I would have thought that Gary would at least make it four rounds". He was starting to feel a bit nervous now, but with Tomo, Misty and Brock chearing him on, he started to calm down a bit.

The fourth preliminary battle was against a girl named Jeanette. At first Ash was doing well; he easily defeated her Scyther and Beedrill with his Ivysaur, but when it came to her Bellsprout that was a different story. Jeanette's Bellsprout turned out to be a real fighter. It easily defeated Ivysaur, without even struggling. And when it defeated Ash's Flareon, it didn't even break down panting. But then Ash's Muk gave Bellsprout a really good defeat with its sludge. So Ash passed four preliminary rounds and was able to fight in the indigo stadium.

* * *

Ash finishing off the Preliminary rounds, Ash, his friends and family were having dinner at a restaurant. "I have to say Ash," said Misty "you did great during the preliminary rounds". "You were awesome big brother" said Tomo. "Yeah," said Ash "and its all thanks to my pokemon". "You and your pokemon have come a very long way Ash," said Prof Oak "not only have you and your pokemon become strong, but your bond has too". I am very proud of my boy" said Delia. "Too bad that Gary didn't make it passed the preliminary rounds" said Brock. "Yes," sighed Prof Oak "but the thing is with Gary is that, he is a good trainer but he got over confident, and that's why he lost in the fourth preliminary battle. So Ash my boy Pallet Town is now giving cheers to you only". Ash smiled; he felt more proud than ever.

After dinner, Ash and the gang met up with a trainer named Ritchie. Ritchie nearly looked like Ash, only with with different hair and eye color. Ritchie also had a Pikachu, nicknamed Sparky. Ash also found that Ritchie had a Butterfree and Charmander. "It's if like Ritchie and I are twins" chuckled Ash; after all he has a Butterfree and he caught Charizard as a Charmander.

The next day, Ash was getting ready for his fifth battle. Believe it or not his opponent turned out to be Ritchie. At first both Ash and Ritchie felt uncomfortable with battling each other, since they had become friends as well as rivals. But they agreed and promised with each other to make it the best match ever.

First Ritchie sent out his Butterfree, nicknamed Happy, to battle. Ash had his Flareon out. Ritchie had Happy use sleep powder, but Flareon blew it away with flamethrower. Then Ash had Flareon use fire fang on Happy. Happy got hurt from Flareon's firey teeth. And with a powerful quick attack, Flareon defeated Happy. Ritchie called out his Charmander, nicknamed Zippo, to battle. Zippo and Flareon put up a good fight with each other, despite being fire vs fire, but Flareon got defeated by Zippo's slash attack. Ash sent out Wartortle, who easily defeated Zippo with his water attacks. Last of all Ritchie sent out Sparky. Wartortle did the best he could, but Sparky defeated him easily with his electrical attacks. To make the last battle fun, Ash sent out his Pikachu to battle. Ritchie was a bit surprised, but understood what Ash was doing. Pikachu and Sparky had a real fight between them; firing electric attacks at each other and charging at each other with quick attack and so on. But in the end Ash's Pikachu managed to knock out Sparky with a combo of iron tail and thunderbolt, meaning Ash had won.

After the battle Ritchie gave his pokemon a rest in the pokemon center. Ash was there too, giving his pokemon a rest. "That Ash was the best battle ever" said Ritchie. Ash agreed on that. "I wish you the best of luck with the other matches" said Ritchie.

Ash was now against a girl named Assunta. They were down to their final pokemon, Pikachu and Ivysaur. Assunta turned out to be quite a challenger for Ash. Ash's Pikachu did quite well against Assunta's Ivysaur. But Assunta's Ivysaur defeated Pikachu with its vine whip attack. So Ash lost this match.

Ash did feel a bit disappointed about loosing the match. But then again he earned Top 8 in the league, way higher than Gary's position. So Ash didn't feel so down. He was now with the others at the cabin. "You feeling all right Ash?" asked Misty. She had been a bit worried about Ash, ever since he lost his match against Assunta. "I'm okay," said Ash "I did hope of course that I would win this tournament. But then being in Top 8 isn't that bad and there are other leagues that I can try out". "Absolutely" Misty agreed.

* * *

After the final battle of the indigo league it was now time for the closing ceromony. All the trainers that participated marched into the stadium and received a lot of applausing from the crowds. Ash, Ritchie and the other trainers who didn't win received a pokemon league badge. And the trainers who came in 3rd, 2nd and 1st place were placed on the winner's box and received trophies. Then there was fireworks going off in the night sky and the Moltress flame were extinguished until the next year's competition. Then everyone began going home.

Before going home, Ash bid farewell to Ritchie and then took one last look at the stadium. He thought about the time he entered the stadium, seeing the Moltress flame and running with it, the battles he fought in, meeting his new friend Ritchie and earning the pokemon league badge. Now it was time for Ash and the gang to head back to Pallet Town.

Ash's first journey through the Kanto region may have ended, but a new journey was about to begin.

* * *

1. I wanted to have the league all together instead of seperating it into different chapters. I'll be doing the same for the other leagues. 2. Since they never named the trainer Ash battled in the rock field, I gave him a name. 3. I hated Ash acting like a big baby in the anime. 4. I think he should have been made Top 8 in the anime.


End file.
